Midnight Love
by Rontora
Summary: Campaign Director of a family owned cosmetics company, Mercedes Jones, is making her way as a career woman she always wanted to be. But when she is forced to take sides in a war between two brothers, Theodore, the company's cold blooded President [Cam Gigandet], and Sam Evans, the corporate CEO, the course of her career and love life change forever. Based on the book Midnight Blue
1. Chapter 1

So this is a new fanfic I have been working on, I know I haven't dropped anything new for you in a while so I decided to give you all a treat. Please review that will let me know if I should continue. And while the concept of this story is based off of one of my all time favorite books "Midnight Blue" I hope you enjoy my twist on it.

As always stay blessed.

* * *

Mercedes sighed heavily, she was walking so slow you would think she was headed to the execution chair. In a way she guessed she was. She was headed to the office of her Boss a.k.a her ex boyfriend's office. And after what she did to his apartment, she was sure she was going to be fired on the spot, the moment she opened the door.

She knew getting involved with her boss was a bad idea. But he was persistent at the time and she figured if he wanted a date that bad, then maybe things could work out. Boy was she wrong.

Mercedes Jones started working at D&M Cosmetics when she graduated from High school 8 years ago. She started working the front counter and after taking Night classes and getting great reviews on her job performance, she finally got to where she wanted to be and with the big promotion to Campaign Director she was met with the challenge to prove herself, as well as gaining the attention of the company's president.

Teddy "Theodore" Evans took one look at Mercedes in her curve hugging red christmas dress at the company party and knew he had to have her. He pursued her up until she gave in on Valentine's Day. She agreed to one date and he pulled out all the stops trying to impress her. He was handsome and at times he was funny except there was always something off. Something she just couldn't pinpoint. And yet she had been dating him for six months because she was afraid she would lose her job if they broke up before she proved herself to be an asset to the company.

It wasn't until two days ago, did she realize what it was about him that was off, she couldn't trust him as far as she could throw him. It was a typical day at work when Teddy's assistant came in asking Mercedes to go to Teddy's place. She said that she recieved a call from his landlord that there might have been some flooding and couldn't get a hold of Teddy. So grabbing the extra keys he went over there expecting to find a flood, the place wasn't flooded but what she did find was a trail of clothes on the floor, that led to his bedroom, she had a nagging pit in her stomach. Something was going on, something wasn't right.

Opening the door she gasped seeing him on top of a leggy [she assumed] blonde. The girl looked at her and smirked and she was taken back to her engagement party five years ago, when she searched for her fiancee in his childhood home and found him with his high school sweetheart, reliving their first time on his bed.

Hearing her gasp, Teddy looked behind him and caught eyes with Mercedes. "Get the hell out of here!"

She glanced at him tears falling from her eyes and turned to leave. Running to the front door she didn't stop until she got into her car and drove home. Calling her best friend and sister Quinn, who if it wasn't for her being 5 months pregnant would have ran over to his place and kicked his ass, she cried, not out of anger at losing him, but anger at herself for not ripping his dick off.

The next morning Mercedes was sitting in her office, trying not to cry out of utter humiliation and focus on her work when Teddy walked in. Wearing an all white armani suit he smirked at her and sighed sitting on her desk.

"Baby I am sorry for last night. You shouldn't have seen that."

Mercedes cut her eyes at him, as he moved behind her rubbing her shoulders. "Look I 25 years old, I am a very rich man, and look at me babe I am like sex on a fucking stick. Women throw themselves at me. Like literally throw themselves. I have needs and those needs need to be met and you are making me wait, so can you really blame me?"

Mercedes scoffed as she pulled away from him. "I am taking the rest of the day off."

With that she left her office and went home, or so everyone thought. Instead she went to Teddy's home, pulling out his most expensive and favorite tux, a Brunello Cucinelli Wool Peak-Lapel Tuxedo, and tossed it into the middle of his bed. Grabbing the bleach under his sink, she went to his room and poured the entire bottle over his tux and his black 100% Egyptian Cotton 1000 thread count sheets.

Once the bottle was was empty she stood there only feeling slightly better about what happened. So for good measure she called and had both his electric and his water shut off. And while Quinn told her how proud she was for not letting him walk all over her, there was still a nagging feeling in Mercedes heart. A feeling knowing that what she did was wrong and that she was going to have to pay for what she did.

So when she got to the office and her assistant and friend Tina said the boss wanted to see her, she sucked it up and held her head up high, as she did her walk to his office. Taking a breath she knocked on the door and when a voice said "come in", she said a small prayer and entered.

"You wanted to see me?"

She said as brown eyes met green. "You...aren't Teddy."

"No I am not, that is very perceptive of you Ms. Jones. I am Sam Evans and new acting President of this company."

"New?"

"Yes, I usually stay behind the scenes running the 10 other companies my father left. Clothing, Furniture and Jewelry stores all started by Evans Enterprises are running and making a profit. Every store making record breaking sales except this one, for the first time since my father started this company, M & D Cosmetics is in the red. Every department has failed to meet last year's numbers, all but your division."

She stared at the man in front of her, still unable to speak, but that was lost upon Sam as he continued to speak.

"Your Makeup line has brought in consecutive growing numbers, and that also goes for the discount store sales. Its remarkable really, so while I am getting rid of some of the departments I will say that for now your job is safe. I will expect a complete run down for your projects and an idea for how we can take the entire Cosmetic line and make them profitable like your other ones."

"Ye-, yes sir. I will have it for you by this afternoon."

"Have it for me by 12. We have a staff meeting then and I want you to share your ideas with everyone on our team."

Mercedes nodded and Sam turned his attention back to the file in his hand. "That is all."

Mercedes nodded again turning to the door, but Sam spoke again. "Oh and Ms. Jones, I saw the mess you made of my brother's apartment and I do hope you keep your personal affairs out of the office."

Mercedes turned towards him.  
"Personal Affairs?"

Sam looked up at her. "Yes, Theodore has told me about your temper, how others around here have complained about you, how you have had multiple lovers in this office as well as how after my brother caught you cheating on him you destroyed his things. You are here because frankly whatever you are doing at work is working, but should your personal affairs ever arise again in this office, I will terminate you. That is all."

Mercedes was about to speak up but it was then Vice President of M & D Cosmetics Rachel Berry walked into the room.

The two were friends, until Rachel assumed Mercedes was sleeping her way to the top. She bit her tongue as Sam dismissed her again and walked angrily to her office. How dare that bastard tell all those vicious lies about her! Just then her door flew open and Teddy burst through the doors.

"You vindictive bitch! That mess you left in my place is grounds for termination and lets get this clear, I don't care how much you have done for this fucking place, the moment big brother Sammy is gone, so are you."

And with that, he barged out the door, leaving Mercedes even more upset than she was a moment ago.


	2. Chapter 2

Here is the second Chapter and I hope you enjot it and review. Remember to stay blessed!

* * *

"I want to thank you all for coming. For those who don't know me I am Samuel Evans. I run Evans Enterprises. I know I haven't made time to get here since the passing of my father and I know that things are changing around here and trust me, its for the best. I have tried to let Theodore run things on his own but after the Quarterly reviews, i feel like I have no choice but to step in and try to fix the mess my brother has made. Now Theodore will stay on but everything will run through me until I am certain he can handle things on his own. This is going to be short and simple.

Mr. Hummel is going to come on as our new Creative Director for the Men's line, I expect you all to help him get settled in his new position so we can hit the floor running. Ms. Jones has put together a few proposal's for our Makeup line, including adding an "Women of all Colors" divison. This idea will not only increase sales, but it will bring on new clientele as well.

She will be setting up a conference later this week so we can finalize that launch of the new line. I want this to happen before the end of August. I know that only gives you all six weeks so I suggest you work as if your job depends on it.

Now if you will give your attention to Ms. Berry, she is going to take you over what are goals for this quarter is."

Mercedes watched as Sam took a seat and Rachel began to speak. She turned to give her attention to Rachel, but the girl was giving a lecture and it was just so boring she found herself lazily gazing over to Sam, talking him in, there were subtle differences between him and his brother. You could tell he was older, and definitely more mature. While Teddy kept himself clean shaven, Sam wore a short beard and goatee, while Teddy liked to dress like he had just come out of GQ, Sam seemed to dress more for comfort than style, with his jacket hanging on the back of his chair, his tie loosened and his sleeves rolled up, though in her opinion it still worked for him.

Her gaze fell to his finger and she didn't know why she was surprised to find his wedding finger occupied. She gazed back up to his face and her eyes met his. She quickly looked away, following the slides Rachel was going through, but as her gaze drifted off to Sam's once more, she found him once again staring at her. She again looked away and forced herself not to look his way for the rest of the meeting.

Gathering her things at the end of the meeting she made her way out, until Sam stopped her.

"Excuse me Ms. Jones, can I have a minute."

Sighing Mercedes turned towards him and smiled. "How can I help you Mr. Evans."

She looked to her. "Do I have something on my face?"

"Sir?" She asked confused.

He continued. "My tie maybe? Or my shirt?"

"I don't know what you are talking about?"

"Well there must be something on my person that held your attention for the entire meeting."

She shook her head with a sigh. "I apologize, it won't happen again."

He moved closer to her and she held her files closer to her chest.

"Ms. Jones, I don't know what game you are playing, I saw the way you were looking at me, and I must warn you unlike my brother I am a man and as such I don't play around with people."

Mercedes scoffed. "Wow, Mr. Evans I can assure you that this right here is no game and that I have no interest in you, contrary to what you believe I do not sleep around nor do I have lingering glances and hushed toned conversations with married men. As a matter of fact there is absolutely nothing about you that could hold my attention for another moment."

She turned to leave until she heard Sam speak as he looked down to his ring. "My wife passed three years ago."

"Oh, I am sorry."

"Don't be, you didn't know. You are excused Ms. Jones."

He turned away from her and she hesitated before she left the conference room.

* * *

Sam Evans was nobody's fool, Earning a Masters in Business Management he had been groomed from day one to take over his father's legacy. Even with his dyslexia, he was able to forge his own way through the world, living up to the unrealistically high standards his father had for him. So when his brother told him about the temptress at the office, who slept around and ruined his clothing, he was ready to meet this woman so he could personally fire her.

However when he looked at her file, he couldn't help but be impressed with her, her division had not only increased in sales, but she came highly recommended by everyone except his brother. When he asked Rachel her thoughts on Mercedes, even the small brunette had to agree that while her behavior with Teddy was inappropriate, she was a hard worker. But he wasn't one to judge before getting a good idea about a person's character, and when she came into his office with her head held high, he had to harden his face, because if he had not she would have seen him completely entranced by her. Curves on full display, big full lips begging to be licked and sucked.

Nothing about her screamed temptress because he was 100 percent sure she wasn't aware of the effect her body had on men. After that meeting, he had watched her interact with everyone and started to see the views of his brother might have been skewed. He shouldn't have been surprised, considering Theodore tended to lie to make himself look good, but Sam always wanted to give his brother the benefit of the doubt. And now as he looked at her proposal all he could do was go to her and hope she wouldn't hold his actions against him.

Leaving his office he walked past Tina, her assistant and made his way through her doors, that was a mistake on his part, because she was bent over her desk, ass on full display in the tight black skirt she wore.

"Tina are those the projections I am waiting for?"

She asked still not moving from her spot. Sam cleared his throat and she stood up nervously looking at him. "Mr. Evans, what brings you to my office? Did I miss a meeting?"

"Sam."

"Sir?"

He laughed. "You can call me Sam. And no, we don't have a meeting Ms. Jones I just wanted to talk to you about your proposal."

"I will call you Sam if you call me Mercedes." She said smiling softly. He nodded in response and moved closer to her.

"This proposal is great but I need you to move up the timeline Mercedes."

Mercedes sighed, "Moved up? How soon?"

"Four Weeks."

"Four Weeks? Mr. Evans.-"

"Sam." He corrected.

"Sam, with all due respect sir, four weeks is cutting it short, I have to find a venue a few models, I would have to make sure that invitations get out and that the presentation is ready for your approval by tomorrow."

"I am aware, and I know I am asking a lot but this is your job and I hate to sound rude but if you can't do it I will have to find someone who can. Theodore isn't here to help you, this is your sink or swim moment."

Sam thought that speech would inspire her, however when her beautiful brown eyes turned dark he knew he said something wrong.

"Excuse me Mr. Evans, but I worked my ass off to get where I am and Teddy had nothing to do with it! He was but a blip on my radar here, everything I have done to create and distribute the best product line, performance and gross amount has been all me. If you want the job done in four weeks it will be done, but I will have to hire a Jr. Creative Director to help me with all the odds and ends and I am going to need a budget of at least $50,000 to make this happened."

"Mercedes I apologize I didn't mean to offend you. I can let you hire the help you need but your budget can not exceed $20,000. I expect to see everything you have worked up first thing in the morning."

"Sure thing Mr. Evans."

She turned away from him and Sam glanced at her before sighing and exiting the room. Well he screwed the pooch royally.


	3. Chapter 3

So here is chapter three, I am so glad you guys are enjoying it. I am having fun with it and trust me you ain't seen nothing yet. As always stay blessed!

* * *

As Sam exited she screamed internally. Right when she thought they were making some kind of progress he had to start with the Teddy of it all. "Tina!" She yelled. Tina smiled walking in started fanning herself. "Girl, that man is hella fine."

"That man is a bigger ass then his baby brother!"

She said going to her seat. "Forget about him. I need you to call the temp agency and get someone in here who can start yesterday as my assistant."

Tina shook her head. "Well thats rude, how are you gonna make me hire my own replacement! I love this Job and I thought I was doing a good job."

Mercedes smiled. "Tina I mean if you want to keep being my assistant you can but I was kind of hoping you would come on as my Jr. Creative Director for this project."

"Seriously?"

"Yes, seriously. You have been with me from the beginning and can't even express how grateful I am to you. Your ideas are insightful and you are working on your degree so this will look good on your resume when you are done and looking for a job."

"Do I get a raise?" Tina asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yes you get a small raise."

"Girl you had me at yes. I will get an assistant right away."

"Great and then come back in here, we have less than 24 hours to get this presentation to the board so we can get this project sailing in full force.

It took them all night but they were able to finish putting together the slides, calling around for the models and even secured a venue for the Event. The M & D Cosmetics Launch party of Women of All Colors seemed to be flawless.

* * *

After going home and taking a quick shower and changing, Mercedes quickly made her way back to work with 10 minutes to spare. Having Tina load the projections, Mercedes went over her opening statement again as the doors opened and in walked Rachel, Sam and the rest of the board. Her eyes stopped on Sam for a moment, as green orbs once again met brown, looking away from him it was then that she noticed Teddy in the room. As if Tina knew what Mercedes was thinking she whispered. "Do not even give him the satisfaction of acknowledging him."

Nodding Mercedes smiled.

"Ladies and Gentlemen I want to thank you for giving me this chance to explain to you my vision for Women of All Colors. Now M & D Cosmetics are known for having some of the best cosmetics around, they cater to women of all ages, ethnicities and yet, because our ads only feature women of one color, we are not reaching our full potential. This new ad I am proposing will feature models of every race, showing off the beauty and style of using M & D Cosmetics. As you can see from the slides, these preliminary sales are predicting a triple digit increase in sales just by adding different models and slightly different branding."

Mercedes heard gasps all around the room and turned to see not her charts on the projection screen, but the naked male form in all his well hung glory. She eyed Tina who quickly shut if off going through all the slides.

"Excuse me there seems to be a problem here. But I always come prepared."

She grabbed the printed out version of her findings and handed them out to everyone in the room, noticing the satisfying look on Teddy's face when she got to him. The rest of the meeting went off without a hitch but she left there fuming.

She quickly made her way to her office, waiting for Tina to close the door. She sighed heavily, angrily. "Tina how the hell did that happen?"

"I don't know, Merce I swear I double checked the slides before I left this morning."

Mercedes paced the floor as the door opened and Teddy walked in clapping.

"Bravo Mercedes, with screw ups like that I won't need to fire you, Sam will do it for me."

"You did that didn't you?" She said moving towards him.

"Baby I have no idea what you are talking about. Oh and before I forget, here is the bill for my Tux."

He moved closer to her. "If you can't pay it, I am sure we can think of other ways you can take care of it."

He laughed tearing it up in her face and tossing it in the air like confetti. "Call me."

He said before exiting the office and smiling. She shuttered angrily, walking around her desk and grabbing her checkbook. Tina sighed staring at the slides.

"So what do you want to do with these. 26 slides of very fine, very sexy naked men. I could uh...dispose of these for you."

Mercedes looked at her. "Girl get them out of here, please."

Mercedes was growing frustrated. The entire week, things have been missing. Her budget report was mysteriously gone. The venue where she had hoped to have her event was cancelled, she still wasn't sure how that happened. Now as she was going through the new budget for the line she couldn't find a thing. Growing agitated, she made her way to Teddy's office. She wasn't sure why, but a part of her knew Teddy was behind it.

Shutting the door behind her, she knew he wasn't there, he took an early day as he did more days, so she made her way to his desk opening the top drawer then shutting it. As she reached the bottom drawer she gasped, there on top of her slides, her project. The list of Vendors that she would have gone looking for in the morning sat a pair of keys to her office. She moved the keys and cringed, it was all there.

Fuming she wanted to walk into Sam's office and demand he do something but then she realized that all Teddy had to do was say that she planted it and Sam would probably believe him. Turning on Teddy's copier, she made copies of everything she needed then replaced them back in his drawer. He may have won the last few rounds but she was prepared now. Exiting his office she called down to maintenance and asked them to please change her locks in her office. He owed her one so she knew he would give her the two copies he would get, and destroy the original.


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you for the Reviews, I love reading them and am excited to bring you more, please stay blessed and have a great day. And Enjoy!

* * *

Saturday to Mercedes was one of the best days for her, because she got to spend it with her technically step sister, but sister and best friend Quinn. When she was 4 and Quinn was 6 her dad and Quinn's mom fell in love. They married shortly and adopted the girls making them officially sisters. Sisters who did everything together. So it only seemed right that the two became even closer as adults. Mercedes introduced Quinn to Mike, her now husband of four years. And now they were expecting their own little boy in a few months.

Mercedes carried the two treats, a banana split for herself, and a double hot fudge sundae, for Quinn, to the table as Quinn sat next to the life size bear, Mercedes just had to buy for the baby.

Handing Quinn the ice cream sundae she rolled her eyes. "Don't even start with me Q, my nephew is gonna love Beary T. Bear."

"Beary T. Bear? What the hell kinda name is that? My son will not be associated with anything named "Beary."

Mercedes laughed placing her hair behind her ears and taking a spoonful of her ice cream in her mouth when someone called her name. She froze, she would know that voice anywhere.

Swallowing she sighed turning to the familiar green eyes. "Sam? What are you doing here?"

He gave a sincere smile and she had to look away before she showed how much he got to her. "I was just picking up some ice cream to go, what are you doing here?"

He looked over to Quinn and extended his hand. "Hi I am Samuel Evans, I work with Mercedes."

"Work with me? Seriously?" Mercedes said under her breath.

Smiling Quinn took his hands. "Quinn, I am Mercedes sister. Why don't you join us?"

"Quinn!" mercedes said eyeing her. "Sam is my boss and owner of several companies I am sure he is too busy to sit down and join us."

"Actually…" Sam said moving closer to them. "I would love to join you, I have a few minutes that I can spare, just let me order."

Sam smiled before walking to the counter and Mercedes looked at Quinn. "Girl I swear if you weren't pregnant i would kick you!"

"What I do?" Quinn asked innocently.

"Oh why don't you join us?" she said mocking Quinn's tone. "How could you invite him to eat with us, I told you he is a jerk."

"A hot jerk! And you know I can tell the good ones."

"Good one? He thinks I am some tramp who sleeps her way to the top."

"Okay, so let him have ice cream with us and show him that Teddy was wrong."

Mercedes was about to speak but Sam came back into the booth and sat next to Quinn. He smiled at Mercedes then looked at the bear.

"Wow, that is a great big bear, its about as big as me."

Quinn laughed, "I told you it was too big Merce!"

Mercedes rolled her eye. "No its not! He can grow into it."

Sam smirked. "When? When he's a full grown man?"

Mercedes huffed. "Haters! I swear he is gonna love it."

Quinn laughed. "I think she bought it moreso for herself."

"Why you gotta hurt me like that Q, you know that Beary T. Bear is only staying with me until he is big enough for the baby."

"SEE!" Quinn sqeauled. "All for her."

Sam laughed.. "Beary T, Bear? No please tell me that is not the name."

Mercedes jaw dropped. "What! He needs a name."

Sam grinned. "He needs a better name."

Quinn smirked sticking out her tongue. "Told you so!"

Mercedes sighed. "Fine then you guys pick a name."

"Mr. Whipple, he looks like a Mr." Sam said after moment of looking at the bear.

Mercedes and Quinn both shook their head. "No."

Mercedes sighed. "I see now that finding a name for the Bear is going to be a lot of work…"

"Almost as much as finding a name for the baby. I swear Sam, she is spoiling him and he isn't even here yet."

"He is my nephew I am allowed to spoil him!"

Quinn took a spoonful of her ice cream and smiled. "So Sam, how did you get into the cosmetics game?"

"Oh its a family business, my dad started M & D for my mother before she got sick. She passed and he just couldn't bare to deal with it, so he focused on our other venues and basically outsourced it to a management firm. He remarried when I was 7 and then Theodore was born and while M & D Cosmetics flourished, he still wasn't that worried about it. My dad was a proud man but when he lost my mom it killed him."

Mercedes didn't even realize that she had reached out and touched his hand, she knew how it felt to lose someone close to you. Sam smiled softly at her gesture.

"Once I graduated from college dad wanted me to take over everything and for a while I had a hand in some way shape or form of M&D. When Theodore finally graduated from College, Holly went on and on about how my dad never gave him anything and my dad finally gave him the Cosmetic Company. It was already a well oiled machine and all he had to do was make sure that things stayed that way. But as you know Mercedes, even that task has seemed to fail him."

Mercedes nodded looking down to her banana split. "Yeah Teddy seemed more into the title then the actual job."

Quinn sighed. "I told you Merce, Teddy was bad news. Thank God you never slept with him, who knows what that bastard would have given you." She looked to Sam. "No offense."

Mercedes could feel Sam's eyes staring at her, she knew he thought that she and Teddy had slept together, well played Q, she thought. Sam sighed looking back to Quinn.

"None taken. Theodore was spoiled by his mother, she married a man who never truly loved her because he was still very much in love with his wife. And my dad was all about work, he didn't have time for family or to be a dad to Theodore and so she gave him anything and everything he wanted."

Mercy shook her head. "That is no way to raise a child."

Sam sighed looking at his watch. "Well if you will excuse me, I have to go. But it was a true pleasure."

He stood grabbing his glass and finishing the last bit of his float. "Mercedes I will see you Monday, and please keep me updated on the bear names, I am invested now so I want to see how it turns out."

He smiled with a nod and walked away, Quinn looked at Mercedes.

"Girl, he is nothing like his brother."

"I know. But that doesn't change anything I am not interested in him."

"Quinn laughed. "Yeah, and I am not interested in finishing this Sundae."


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you for the wait and I love your comments, my muse is slow moving but its here I am in this perfecting phase where I have to let a chapter sit before I can post it just to make sure I got the most out of ever interaction every word. Makes for better writing but it makes it hard for you all. Thank you for your patience and be blessed! To all of you out there in harms way be it weather or man, stay safe.

* * *

The next two weeks went by so fast for Mercedes, she barely had time for anything other than work and spending at least a few hours with Quinn and Mike. She went to work early and left late, she was working so hard trying to get the Campaign going that she was contemplating moving into her office so she could use all of her spare time for work, though it did bring her and Sam closer, to where they were, kind of friends.

Since he stayed late working nights anyways, he would often show up at her door around 7pm with some sort of take out for her and Tina, and even on a few occasions the two shared lunch together in the break room. While she appreciated the help he gave her and the encouragement, a part of her still worried as to how he saw her. Nothing she did could prove that Teddy was lying, because of her act of revenge.  
And while Mercedes was beginning to see that Teddy and Sam were different in not only how they looked, but their work ethic and how they acted as well, they were still brothers, still family, and that was sometimes an unbreakable and common sense losing bond. Sam proved as much when he just assumed Mercedes needed anything from Teddy. She wished she was stronger and would have just broken up with Teddy after the second date, but she was concerned about her job, Teddy wasn't the most forgiving man, and being dumped could result in him finding some way to fire her. His latest attempt to ruin her Campaign.

And if that wasn't enough proof the man just didn't care, the way he tried to destroy the company, it almost took everyone down with him, but Rachel and Sam worked hard to restore the company to its former glory, they took over all of Teddy's responsibilities and Teddy let them, by not showing up, or when he did show up, he was pretty much doing nothing but harassing Mercedes or hiding out in his office.

She figured he would stay hidden, not many people wanted to see him in the building, but she had seen more evidence that Teddy had tried to tamper with more of her work, but thankful his attempts had failed. Though he did almost succeed when he tried to screw up the goody bags. Mercedes had spent so much time trying to figure out how to keep Teddy from completely screwing her over, she was surprised she was able to do it all.

Though he was an ass, Mercedes finally decided that she didn't have time to focus on his childish antics, as time was winding down and the launch of "Women of All Colors" was coming closer. But from the work that she and Tina put in, it really seemed like it was going to be successful and that was something no one could take from her.

* * *

Mercedes stood in the breakroom talking to a few of her coworkers when she felt Sam walk in. It was a sense she had recently developed where she could feel him near, even if she didn't see him. Instead of going to him right away she wanted to finish her conversation. "So the theme is of course a Masquerade Ball, where everyone can come dressed up and just have a great time."

"I can't believe we are actually invited to this, its gonna be the biggest party we have ever had!" Jane gushed at Mercedes side.

Mercedes smiled. "Well you guys are a part of this too, we are a team and we all win or lose together, just come dressed to impress! And don't forget your invitations, if you need more let me know by this afternoon I have to do a final head count."

Bree perked up. "Is it true? Did you really get Mariah Carey to perform?"

"It wasn't easy but, she loves the product and when she signed on as a spokesmodel for the line she agreed to perform. We got very lucky. And you didn't hear this from me, but one lucky person who buys a raffle, will get to go on the stage and sing with her."

"What!" the three voices were already chirping about how they were buying up the raffles. Mercedes nodded.

"Yes and all proceeds that we raise from the raffle tickets are actually going towards the D & M Scholarship program."

Bree beamed. "I still can't believe you guys decided to bring that back."

Jane nodded. "Teddy got rid of it saying that it was a waste of money."

Mercedes smiled softly. "He did, but Sam decided that it was much needed and has even agreed to match whatever we make."

The girls whistled.

"I can't believe you have made such huge changes in such a short amount of time."

Mercedes shook her head. "Its not just me, I mean Rachel has done an amazing job helping Sam turn things around, they are practically saving the company and me, I am just along for the ride I guess."

Jane laughed. "No girl you are driving the car! You are the inspiration for all of us working harder, you are just great at your job! Well we better get back to work before we don't have jobs to attend this great event. See ya."

Mercedes waved as the girls exited and grabbed her drink walking to the door. Sam smiled watching her.

"Everyone seems to really love you here."

Mercedes nodded. "Everyone who matters anyways." She gave him a soft smiled as she turned to leave.

"You know they are right, Rachel and I are doing the leg work and stabilizing everything but its your campaign that is going to save this company." Mercedes turned to him unsure of what to say and Sam cleared his throat. "I am really proud of the work that you and Tina have done, I think that you guys are going to create a very successful launch."

She nodded and shrugged. "Not bad for some office humping harlot huh?"

Sam shook his head no taking a deep breath, he didn't want to comment on her statement because he had no words at how wrong he was about her. "So for the event, umm this event, do you have a date?"

"No I have been so busy getting everything together I haven't even considered bringing one. And I usually bring Q to these things but she hasn't been feeling well so she is out."

"Great!" Sam clapped his hands together. "I will pick you up at 6."

"What?"

"You will be my date." He said with a little less confidence.

Mercedes laughed placing her hair behind her ears. "Sam I appreciate the gesture but I can't...I have worked really hard on this and I don't want people thinking that I only got this far because of you."

Sam stood from his seat walking over to her. "People won't think that."

She folded her arms across her chest. "You really think people won't think that?"

She asked honestly. Sam nodded. "They won't."

She shrugged. "Oh interesting because you did? You seemed to think I got to where I am now by laying on my back for your brother."

Sam should have known it was a trap, he was slowly getting to know this woman. Sam sighed. "I did and I was wrong, but the difference is that I was just coming into this job with only having known what i heard about you not what I saw. People at the Campaign are going to see that you are over the campaign and I am over the company, all they will think is that you and I are there together because this is a huge event and you shouldn't be going alone."

"Sam." She warned with a soft tone but he just shook his head again. "No its settled. Just give me your address and I will pick you up."

Mercedes knew that arguing with Sam wouldn't do much to sway him, he was adamant on her going as his date. Mercedes buttoned her lip, turning away from him and stopped in her tracks. "What's in this for you?"

"What?"

She turned towards Sam and folded her arms across her chest. "What is in this for you? Because despite what your brother says I am not some easy, gold digging, slut who sleeps with any man who smiles at her. So if this is you wanting to have sex with me, then you are barking up the wrong tree."

Sam moved closer to her. "No its not about having sex with you, and I know it doesn't mean anything now but for what its worth, I am sorry Theodore spread those lies."

Mercedes scoffed rolling her eyes at him. "Don't be sorry for him, be sorry for you! We may not be able to control other people but we damn sure can control ourselves and you chose to believe your brother, over what you could see with your own eyes and you owe me an apology for that."

Sam took a deep breath before moving towards her. His father always taught him that unless you knew without a shadow of a doubt you were wrong, apologies made you weak, in this case he knew he was dead wrong.

"I am sorry. I shouldn't have listened to him, I saw what you did to his bed and I bought into the drama not realizing that you were just hurt, I have been that hurt before. Please let me make it up to you. Come with me to the Launch. Please I just wanted to take you so you don't show up alone and to show everyone that we are a united front. I want to take you because you are the face of this event and we need to show that you have the full support of myself and the staff."

Mercedes stared at him for a moment, then turned to leave again.

"I will send Tina with my address and the color of my dress by end of day."

She said then she moved from him and exited the break room, completely missing the smile on Sam's face, or the fist bump he did in mid air.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys, so glad you are loving the story and I am loving writing it. And for waiting so calmly for a new chapter, here it is. ENjoy and review and stay blessed!

* * *

Sam's eyes followed Mercedes as she laughed with Tina and Kurt. She flipped her hair and he couldn't help but smile at how beautiful she was. It was one thing to find a woman so beautiful on the outside that outshine everyone she met, but Mercedes was just as beautiful on the inside and it made her outside beauty radiate even more. The way she looked out for the lower staff, the way she encouraged them all, it was impressive and though he told her it wasn't a date, he totally looked at it as it was one. A date that he hasn't been on in years.

"You better watch out big brother. Those big brown eyes have seduced many of men around here." Teddy said as he stood next to Sam.

"You wanted to see me?"

Sam turned his attention to his brother. "Yes." He said walking back into his office without giving Mercedes one last look, which kinda hurt his heart for some reason. He sat at his desk waiting for his brother to follow. "Shut the door."

Teddy sighed rolling his eyes as he did so, then took a seat. Sam cleared his throat. "Theodore, everyone is doing their part for this launch and I need you to start pulling your own weight around here."

Teddy sat down and laughed. "Excuse me? I have been running this company for the last few years."

"Yes you have, you have been running it into the ground!" He said strongly.

"Theodore I don't understand how we can have the same father and yet you show him such disrespect!"

"Please, like we ever had the same father. You were always his golden boy. And I was the screw up."

"He left you this company! Do you realized what this company means to him? To me?"

Theodore sighed rolling his eyes. "He gave it to me because you couldn't bare to step foot in this place."

"He trusted you to run it the way he saw fit."

Sam rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Theodore when are you going to grow up? I am giving you a chance, a chance to prove you aren't a screw up. It took you 6 years to graduate because you chose to party instead of study, you got drunk and ran your car off the road. If Holly hadn't begged father to come to you and take care of it you would still be a reckless college student party boy! Now I am telling you to get yourself together! Grab a decent tux and get to the Launch sober. We are the face of this company and I will not have you ruin what our father built. Do you understand me?"

Teddy stood. "I am not a child! You will not treat me like one."

"Grow the hell up then, now get the hell out of my office."

Sam turned away from Teddy, placing his reading glasses on and going back to work, as Teddy huffed out of the office angrily. He was not going to sit idly by while Sam took everything from him, including Mercedes.

* * *

Mercedes sighed as she turned around in the mirror, glancing at the sleek, form fitting off the shoulder Mermaid gown. The gold lace silk material was eloquently covered by an intricate black lace design, the gown slid down her silhouette to her mid thigh, then it flared out at the bottom. Her hair fell over her bare shoulders in soft curls, parted to the left and swooped to the right side of her face. She added smoky eyes, soft blush and ruby red lipstick to bring out the gold base and black lace mask that she held up with her hand. Adding the few finish touches such as her gold diamond earrings that dangled down to her shoulders and matching necklace, she was nearly ready.

Stepping into her black strappy heels, she heard the doorbell and knew it was Sam. She wasn't nervous per se because she knew this wasn't a date, but she was worried, worried about what people would think when they saw her show up with Sam.

Taking her time she made her way down the stairs and to the door, taking a breath she opened it and smiled softly. Sam looked incredibly handsome in his Black Tux with a white collared button down shirt and Gold Tie and Vest.

Sam stepped back with a look of pure want on his face. "Wow, Mercedes you look stunning, just beautiful."

She blushed at his words, grabbing her clutch and phone she stepped out of the door. "Thank you Sam, you look rather handsome yourself."

He took her hand and lead her to the Bently town car out front, she paused but he shook his head. "Don't say anything, just enjoy tonight please, you have worked hard and deserve to be treated like this."

She looked at him and just nodded as he opened the door, helping her in, then closed it going to the other side. The ride to the venue was filled with light conversation and questions about Quinn and the big bear, sadly Mercedes had to report they hadn't come up with a name yet. As they came to the front, Sam made her wait while he got out of the car and opened the door for her, flashes went off immediately as Mercedes stepped out of the town car. She waved politely and posed and smiled for pictures, but she was happy to finally be in the venue. She heard squealing and smiled as Tina, Jane and Bree came over to her.

"Mercedes you look incredible." Tina said, she smiled to Sam. "You look handsome too."

Sam laughed. "No need to flatter me, I know compared to Mercedes I am not even worth a second look. Ladies if you will excuse me I have to tend to a few things, Mercedes I will find you shortly."

He bowed, and then left their side. Mercedes shook her head looking at the girl in front of her. Each looking beautiful in their gowns and masks, Jane eloquently wore a pink and brown spaghetti strap draped gown, Tina with a black and red laced, corset gown and Bree wore a sky blue, royal blue combo that suited her perfectly. Each with a matching mask and their hair up. "So ladies where are Artie, Mason and Jake?"

Bree turned to the table and waved. "They are over there awaiting our call. They haven't stopped yapping since we got here and we needed a break."

Mercedes glanced around the beautifully decorated hall and sighed contently. "Everything is so beautiful here right?"

"Merce you outdid any other launch this company has ever done. Its so beautiful, it's stunning actually. I can't believe you and Tina did all this in a short amount of time."

Tina smiled brightly. "We did a great job but Merce came through with the One Two Punch! And then coming in here with Sam, I mean get it girl cause I love me some Artie but Sam is gorgous."

"Sam and I are just friends, we came to show a united front. I did that whole date the boss disater don't need anymore drama."

Jane touched her shoulder. "Girl we all knew Teddy was about you and not the other way around, if you could have gotten out and kept your job you wouldn't have been with him, but Sam, he seems like good people."

Mercedes shrugged. "No matter if he does or doesn't I can't let myself be drawn in like that. I lvoe my job I love all of this, I just can't."

Tina smirked. "Well unfortunately for you I don't think Sam, got the message. In the words of Usher, He got it bad."

Mercedes rolled her eyes looking over to Sam, then looking away quickly. "I am going to get something to drink."

* * *

Sam made his way to his assigned table, greeting those who passed by him with a smile or nod. He walked to the table taking a seat and smiling towards Mercedes who was laughing away with the girls. The light caught her eyes and he felt like for a moment he was seeing the real Mercedes, the one he loved to see, that carefree and happy woman. Someone cleared their throat and he frowned when he turned to see Penny, a friend of the family and a small fling of his sitting next to him.

"You look so handsome tonight Sam."

"Penny, what are you doing here?"

"She's with me."

Sam looked passed Penny to see Teddy standing taking a seat.

"Theodore, I am surprised that you actually made it."

Taking a drink from a nearby waiter he shrugged. "I wanted to watch the trainwreck. Kind of surprised that its going as well as it is. I wonder who she paid to do the work for her."

Sam rolled his eyes as Teddy continued.

"But I gotta say, she is wearing the hell out of that dress. If only I could get her out of it, but the night is young and the drinks are flowing so..."

Penny cleared her throat and Teddy shook his head. "What? We aren't together just here together and she is sexy and hell I might just leave with her tonight!"

Sam turned towards his brother and cut his eyes. "I wouldn't advise that."

"And why not?"

Sam smiled standing as Mercedes walked over to them. "Because she is here with me."

Teddy saw red as Sam pulled out a chair and Mercedes shook her head. "I am not staying there is still work to be done, I just wanted to let you know I would be in the back."

Sam nodded. "I understand, you do what you need too and I will be here if you need help, but I do fully expect you to save me a dance."

Mercedes shook her head. "One dance is all I am promising Evans."

Teddy stood looking over to Mercedes. "Mercedes how are you?"

She cut her eyes at him and turned away from the table going to the back. Teddy looked at Sam. "I see you have been bitten by the Love Jones Bug, but be careful big brother she is an ice queen when it comes to affection and love. Hell I had to look elsewhere or risk taking a cold shower. She is locked up tighter than fort knox. But hey go ahead and try your hand, I am sure you are used to cold showers."

Sam shook his head with a sigh. "Theodore this is a work function, do remember that while you are inhaling drink after drink. If you two will excuse me."

Walking away from the table, Sam ran his hand through his hair. Teddy changed his story more than he changed clothes. One minute Mercedes is a slut the next she's a prude. What would he come up with next?


	7. Chapter 7

Your Reviews, your love it inspires me, makes me want to post more so I can read more. I love how much you all love these stories and I don't know I guess this is my way of telling a fandom that seems to be dying, I am still here. Still fighting to show Samcedes love. Thank you for taking this journey with me. Its gonna get bumpy but trust me the end is amazing.

Stay Blessed and enjoy this update!

* * *

Mercedes applauded with the rest of the crowd. Mariah was a huge hit, everyone seemed to love their goody bags filled with a signed Mariah Carey CD, gift certificates to M & D Cosmetics plus sample packs and movie passes. Adding a few more gift cards for Chipotle, Macy's and a personalized bottle of water and Sparkling Cider, people really seemed to love it. And with the budget she had, she was happy about that.

There was also the raffle ticket rewards. A lot of companies donated to the cause because they wanted to be apart of M & D. Macy's wanted their makeup on its shelves. So they donated one Michael Kors Purse and a Coach Purse, plus a thirty minute makeover.

Swarovski Crystal had a long history with The Evans Brand, so they donated a Hero Cuff, Gray, Rose and Gold Plating bracelet. And of course the prize of the night was one lucky contestant winning a chance to sing on stage with Mariah.

Standing on the stage Mercedes applauded all the current winners. "Before I announce who will be singing with the Diva herself on this stage I first want to thank all of the employees and M & D. You guys are what inspires events like tonight, you are what makes this company work. Special thanks to my amazing partner on this Project Ms. Tina Cohen-Chang, to The CEO and Owner of M & D and Evans Corp. Mr. Sam Evans and the President of M & D Ms. Rachel Berry, who please let me be the first to officially congratulate you on that massive ring on your finger, you and Jesse make a very great couple." Everyone applauded and she smiled.

"To the beautiful and Talented Mariah Carey for not only signing on as a Model but also performing here tonight, we thank you. Now can I get a drumroll please! Mariah if you would please pick a ticket."

Mercedes wanted everything to be fair and this way who ever won, couldn't blame her or not blame her.

The drummer began the drumroll and Mercedes watched Mariah pulled out a ticket and handed it to Mercedes.

"Okay we are looking at P39530. Again that is P39530."

Mercedes looked through the crowd and no one answered until she heard a voice over the loudspeaker and saw Sam walking over to her.

"See I was coming on stage to say a Quick thank you to the mastermind behind this amazing night, but it seems I am twice blessed because that is my ticket. However I do not plan on embarrassing myself tonight. So first a round of applause to Ms. Mercedes Jones who has not only thrown the most successful product launch in Evans' Corp history but in the shortest amount of time and right on budget."

Everyone applauded and Mercedes blushed. Sam continued.

"We also were able to not only get the scholarship back, but tonight has raised $12,575 and I have decided not to just match it, but to match and double it. There for this year we have $50,000 to start for our kids who are starting or currently attending a college or university."

The crowd erupted once against and even Mercedes felt the urge to hug Sam, though she didn't.

"So I know as I stated I won the raffle and instead of making a fool of myself and getting all embarrassed I am going to pass this chance over to the lovely, beautiful and secretly talented, Ms. Mercedes Jones. My only request is that I get to pick which song she sings with Ms. Carey."

Mercedes looked at Sam. "What are you doing?"

"You didn't think that no one could hear you when you walk down the hall humming did you? You have an incredible voice and I know you love Mariah Carey so have fun, you deserve it. Everyone applauded and screamed for Mercedes to perform and she rolled her eyes playfully at Sam as he moved off the stage and Mariah came up to her. Mariah hugged her and turned to the band. "Okay guys lets see what song Mr. Evans wants us to sing."

The band looks to Sam who tells them as Mariah smiles. "So I will start and then you can take the second verse and we just go with what feels right. Just have fun and don't be nervous okay?"

Mercedes nodded taking a deep breath and holding the mic close waiting for the band to begin to play. She closed her eyes until they started playing "I wanna know what Love Is." She smiled to herself shaking her head. This was the song Sam heard her sing, when she thought she was alone in the office. Damn him, and yet not really. Mariah stepped up and started to sing as Mercedes eyed Sam.

"I gotta take a little time. A little time to think things over… I better read between the lines in case I need it when I'm older."

She smiled at Mercedes and nodded. "This mountain I must climb, feels like wa world upon my shoulders. But through the clouds I see love shine. It keeps me warm as life grows colder."

She looked at Mariah as they began to sing together. "In my life, there's been heartache and pain, I don't know if I can face it again. Can't stop now, I've traveled so far to change this lonely life." As the background singers and some of the staff began to sing, Mercedes locked eyes with Sam and for a moment, she wondered what the look of awe and love on his face meant.

"I wanna know what love is, I want you to show me. I wanna feel what love is. I know you can show me."

Mariah stepped back letting Mercedes take the lead. "Whoa-oh, oh I'm gonna take a little time, A little time to look around me."

Mariah smiled. "I've got nowhere left to hide, it seems that love has finally found me."

As they came together again in the chorus Mercedes glanced at Sam again. "In my life there's been heartache and pain, I don't know if I can face it again. Can't stop now I've travelled so far. To change this lonely life. I wanna know what love is. I want you to show me. I wanna feel waht love is. I know you can show me."

Mariah once again stepped back enjoying the scene of Mercedes bringing the house down with her voice.

"Let's talk about Love! LOVE! I wanna know what love is. The love that you feel inside. (I know you can show me) Show Me! (I wanna feel what love is) Ohhhhhh (I know you can show me) I know you can show me, (I wanna feel what love is) You just can't hide. I know you can show me."

By the time the music has stopped, and the room erupted into a roaring applause, Mercedes hadn't even realized that she was singing alone. She dropped the mic to her side and looked at Mariah who hugged her. "I mean this with all the love I can muster. Please get off this stage. I can't believe you upstaged me like that." She said with a huge grin.

"I don't know what happened I am so sorry."

"No girl I can't believe it in a great way, you have such an incredible voice. Why are you not singing?"

"I don't know I never thought about it before."

"Girl, I mean that was powerful and emotional and beautiful. And I am not one to be upstaged so I need you off this one so people don't forget I am here."

Mariah looked out to the audience and back to Mercedes. "Plus, it looks like there is someone out there dying to dance with you. And I think I the perfect song for you to dance with him too. So go."

Mercedes hugged her and shook her head, lifting the mic to her lips. "Ladies and Gentleman Mariah Carey!"

Mariah shook her head. "No lets give it up for Mercedes Jones!"

Mercedes covered her face as the crowd applauded for her. She made her way down and Sam met her at the bottom of the stage. "That was amazing."

She smiled softly. "Thank you, I can't believe you made me do that."

"You loved every minute of it I can tell."

Mercedes placed her hair behind her ears. "I did."

The band began to play "Vision of Love." and Mariah smiled. "This song goes out to all of those who wanna know what love is. And all those who might just be falling in love."

Sam held out his hand to Mercedes. "Well, my beautiful date, would you care to dance with me?"

Mercedes looked at him and nodded. She did promise him a dance and what could it hurt. "Sure I would love to."

Sam pulled her close onto the dance floor as Mariah sang, and while mostly everyone eyed the couple on the floor, happily and excitedly, Teddy sat in his seat fuming.

It wasn't fair, Sam got everything and Teddy was damn sick of it. He wanted revenge and from the look on Penny's face as Sam twirled Mercedes in his arms, he wasn't the only one.

* * *

The rest of the night went off perfectly and now Sam was escorting Mercedes to her front door, nervously wondering how this night would end, they ended up dancing the rest of the night, enjoying dinner and laughing with friends and now he was standing at her door step, removing the hair from her eyes as she fiddled with the keys in the lock of her front door.

"I know I have said this all night, but I swear you looked absolutely stunning tonight. No one else even compared to you."

She blushed looking to the ground. "Thank you Sam, again. I am glad you asked to come with me, it was such an eventful night and everyone had a blast, we raised money, launched a product and now, the sales will speak for itself."

"ANd I can't wait for that day, because all of this was you and you will realize how much of an asset you really are."

Mercedes looked up to Sam. "Thank you for finally seeing me...Sam."

"Thank you for giving me a second chance to truly see you."

Sam knew this was the moment he was going to sink or swim, he could kiss her and she let him or he could kiss her and she would slap him, sue him and he would never be able to look at her again, and yet, staring into her eyes on her front porch it was like he was being pushed closer to her by something out of his control.

As his head descended down to meet her lips, Mercedes barely hesitated to let his soft lips brush hers, and the instant it did, she felt something she had never felt in a kiss before, and from that feeling grew a need for more. Going in for a second kissed Sam pulled her closer, as she wrapped her arms around his neck. His tongue ran across the seam of her fused lips and she opened them allowing their tongues to mingle as their bodies pressed further together.

Sam lifted Mercedes against her front door, kissing her passionately as he turned the knob opening it. Shutting the door after shuffling them both inside and wrapping her exposed thighs around his waist. Words weren't needed as Mercedes hands went to his tie and shirt, loosening it, while he ground his hips against hers. A soft moan left Mercedes lips as Sam went to her neck, nipping at the spot under her earlobe as her phone rang. Recognizing Quinn's ringtone, she silently cursed, coming back to reality. Sam noticed her pulling away and he reluctantly let her down.

She looked at Sam, placing another soft kiss on his lips as she pulled her phone from her purse and sighed answering it. "Hey Q, you okay?"

"Mercedes its not Quinn, its Mike."

"Mike? What's going on?"

"Merce you need to get to the hospital, its the baby, its ummmm, its not good."

* * *

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

Thank you guys again for the great reviews and how much you love this story, I do too so much! Trust me this story is just beginning and you won't believe how Teddy gets down and how they all have to try and get up from his mess. But that is a little ways in the future. For now lets get back to the story and I know you are worried about Quinn, but she and Mike are strong, they can get through anything, and they do have a little help.

Remember to review and stay blessed and enjoy.

AKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAAKDKDKDKDKDKDKDKDKDKDKDKDKDKKD

From the time Mercedes left her place and made her way to the Hospital, it was all a blur, she didn't remember Sam helping her back into his car, or the ride to the hospital when she held onto him the entire time. She didn't remember shoving everyone out of her way and practically running in her heels to the maternity ward. But as soon as she went through those double doors and saw Mike's face, everything stopped being a blur and she felt powerless.

"Mike?"

Mike moved to her hugging her tight, "Quinn is fine, she is, she's a fighter, but ummm the baby… she went into labor and she was only 20 weeks, they did everything they could."

Mercedes felt her heart sink to the ground. "I gotta see her."

Mike nodded. "Yeah of course. She is in room 3320."

Mercedes nodded, hugging Mike one last time before heading two doors down, before stopping and turning to Sam. "Sam I am sorry I just…I know you have to go and Mike can take me home. I just… you shouldn't be waiting around here and I need to be with Quinn." Without giving him a chance to respond, she turned to Quinn's room. Mike looked over to Sam eyeing him for a moment. Sam extended his hand.

"I am Sam, Evans I work with Mercedes and met your wife a few weeks back, I am so sorry for your lost."

Mike took his hand and nodded. "Thank you. And she is right I can take her home, I gotta take down the nursery anyways." He said teary eyed.

Sam didn't know what made him do it, but he pulled Mike into a hug. "Losing people we love is hard man, but its the people who stay behind that help heal you. Losing a child is painful, but your wife is still here man, and everything will work itself out. I believe that."

Mike nodded as they pulled away. "Thank you."

"No problem. I uh I do have to go but can you let Mercedes know I will check on her and you all tomorrow."

Mike nodded as Sam gave him one last pat on the back and he left the area.

Mercedes opened the door and held her breath as she stepped in seeing Quinn on the bed.

"Oh Q… I should have been here."

Quinn shook her head. "Merce there was nothing we could do, it just happened."

Quinn held out her arms and Mercedes practically ran to her. She held her sister tightly. "I am so sorry, so sorry."

"Shhhh its no one's fault. He just wasn't strong enough. But the doctor siad I am fine and if I wanted I could try again right away. I am trying to look at the good here and not the bad. I can't…"

"How can you be so strong?"

"I have had a few hours to process all this that is how, I am not stronger than you I just have dealt with this a little longer."

Mercedes nodded against Quinn's chest. Quinn sighed after a while and began to shake.

"That was my baby Merce, and I lost him."

Mercedes hugged her tight. "I know Q, I know. But this is not the end and you and i both know he is in the best hands right now, being spoiled rotten."

Quinn nodded, as the sisters just held each other into the early morning.

It was around 7 when Mercedes got up still on the Hospital bed as Mike was sprawled out across the couch. She moved off of the bed, dress swishing with her and she tried to cover Quinn with the blanket. Mike awoke looking at her. "You leaving?"

"I just need to change and call off work."

He pulled his keys out tossing it to her. "Can you stop by the house and make sure that everything is off and locked. It all happened so fast, I don't remember."

Mercedes nodded. "I know Mike, I will make sure everything is good. And be back in about an hour.

Mercedes left the hospital, headed to Mike and Quinn's first. While they didn't have any appliances running, the front door was not shut all the way. Thankfully they lived in a gated community. After loading the dishwasher, putting everything away from their dinner and cleaning up the puddle in which she assumed was where Quinn's water broke, she made her way to her own home.

Happy to finally be able to get out of her dress. As she got to the front door, her face grew hot at the fact she kissed Sam, what the hell was she thinking? Going right to her room she stared at herself in the mirror. She looked a mess and yet, she didn't care, she just wanted to shower and get back to her sister. Grabbing her phone, she called Tina and was surprised to learn that Sam had already let her know that Mercedes had a family emergency and wouldn't be in today.

She hung up realizing that she really needed to call Sam and thank him for everything, and she would, eventually. Taking a shower, she found it took a little longer than expected, because she broke down against the tiles. Her emotions were heavy and she knew she had to remain strong for Quinn, so she let it all out, all of it until the water had cooled and she could no longer cry.

ASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASSASSASSASDDFGGHGGGGGGGGGFFFDSD

It was about an hour and a half later that Mercedes found herself back up at the hospital carrying lunch because she knew her sister didn't like hospital food. Walking into Quinn's room, it looked as if the florist setup shop there. The room was full of daisies and sunflowers.

Mercedes whistled. "Mike went all out didn't he?"

Quinn sat up slowly. "Yeah, no these are not from Mike. Sam was up here about 30 minutes ago."

"Sam?"

Quinn nodded, sitting up and taking the bag from Mercedes. "Uh huh, he said he wanted to make sure I was alright and brought me these flowers. He also asked me to give these purple lilacs to you. Said that you could take as much time off as you needed."

Mercedes reached for the flowers and nodded. "They are beautiful." She put the flowers down on the bed and looked at Quinn, "So how are you feeling today."

Quinn shrugged eating a fry. "It comes in waves. I am okay right now, and I wanna hear all about last night."

"Last night?"

"From what I saw last night, and from this." She pulled up a photo of Sam and Mercedes on her phone. "And this that was posted earlier, you looked beautiful. So how did Sam react when he saw you? How was the night?"

Mercedes shook her head. "I don't want to talk about Sam and I at a time like this."

Quinn rolled her eyes. "Well why the hell not? I need some kinda distraction Merce. This is all so heavy you know?"

Mercedes sighed. "It was a beautiful night, the event went off perfectly, Sam and I had so much fun and he took me home, walked me to the door and he kissed me."

"He kissed you? Well what did you do?"

"I don't know."

Quinn rolled her eyes, "You don't know? Girl did you kiss him back, slap him, bone him?"

Mercedes smirked softly, she knew what Quinn was doing, she just wasn't happy her life was making this distraction stick. "I kissed him back I guess, but none of that matters."

"Why not?"

Mercedes threw her hands in the air standing. "Because I shouldn't have kissed him at all. I practically dry humped him and proved everything I was trying not to be. Thank God Mike called when he did because who knows what would have happened. I am just glad Sam left last night and he left again because I can't deal with him right now."

"Wait, Sam was here last night?"

"How the hell you think I got here? Did you not see me when I walked into this room, no one wants me on the road in this condition."

Quinn nodded reaching her arms out to Mercedes, when she saw the tears form, then when the short brunette hugged her, Quinn held Mercedes close. "We are gonna be okay, we may have lost one, but we knew that there was a chance this could happen, we just have to try again."

Mercedes looked at her. "And you are sure thats what you want to do?"

"Mike and I talked about it and maybe not right this second but yes, we want to try again. And I think you should try with Sam."

"Quinn no, I am sure he doesn't want anything to do with me."

"Mercedes, Sam came up here knowing you weren't going to be here because you were here all night and brought me flowers and well wishes, coffee for Mike, and got you these. He is putting forth every amount of effort he has to show you he wants to date you, so why not return the favor?"

"I don't want him to hurt me."

"And you will never fall in love if you keep hiding, give love a chance, give Sam a chance and if it fails you can sing I told you so over and over to me."

Mercedes sighed looking at the flowers. "Lets worry about getting you home first and then I will maybe call Sam, see what is what."

AMSMSMSMSMSMMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMMS

Mercedes had spent all day with Quinn and Mike, Mostly trying to convince her sister to take it easy. Now she was finally home and she just wanted to talk a nice relaxing bath, eat some chocolate and binge on Netflix till she fell asleep. She was halfway through with her plan, when someone knocked on her door. She knew who it was before she even answered it, Sam made his presence known even by a knock.

Tugging her robe closer to her body and ruffling her now curly hair she opened the door looking up to the man she truly wanted to avoid. "Sam what are you doing here?"

"Mercedes, hi, I uh was on my way home and figured you might not have eaten so I wanted to bring you something to eat."

He held the bag up to her and smiled. "You told me a few weeks ago you would kill for some Wing City honey bbq boneless wings, so here."

She folded her arms looking at him. "Why?"

"What what?"

"Why are you doing this? And why take those flowers to Quinn? Why leave some for me? What is in this for you?"

Sam sighed looking at her. "Honestly I get to see you, and get to see you smile. You take care of everyone and I know today you haven't even dealt with the fact that you lost a nephew because you were taking care of Quinn, so I wanted to take care of you."

Her eyes softened as she reached for the bag. "Oh well I mean okay then."

Sam shoved his hands in his pockets as mercedes took the bag. "Look mercedes, all cards on deck, I find you intriguing. You are beautiful and smart. You know who you are and screw anyone for trying to take that from you. I find you alluring and I can't help but be drawn to you. Your energy, your spirit...your body. I want you, all of you and if you let me I will show you how this could work."

"For all that you could have just said you liked me Sam." She said shyly looking at him.

"Okay." He said lifting her face to his. "I like you and I would like to see more of you. And i don't mean at work."

Mercedes smiled softly, before standing on her tippy toes and kissing Sam softly. "Thank you for the chicken, i like you too."

Sam beamed, "So what does this mean?"

"It means…" she sighed. "We can see where this goes."

Sam smiled bending down and pressing his lips to hers. After a moment he pulled away. "I have to go but will i see you tomorrow?"

She nodded. "First thing."

He lifted her hand to his lips and pressed a small kiss to it. "Until then, good night." He said then smiled once more as he left to his car. She watched after him before shutting the door and looking down to the wings. If he was willing to woo her then she was willing to see what these feelings she felt for him were. It was only fair.


	9. Chapter 9

Hey guys I am glad to bring you another chapter. I hope you enjoy. I figure while I am on a roll I might as well update you once again and I love the reviews so keep them coming! Stay blessed and enjoy. Here you will learn one of Sam's secrets.

* * *

Mercedes arrived to work bright and early Monday wanting to make sure everything that needed doing was done, when it came to the launch. There were still a few minor details to work out but for the most part her bird was out the nest and flying. There was a slight knock on her door and she smiled seeing Sam walk in.

"Hey, and what do I owe this meeting?"

"I just wanted to see how you were doing, I know its been a rough few days.."  
"Oh nothing I can't handle." she said with a small smile.

Sam nodded. "I just wanted to see if you were free for dinner Friday?"

Mercedes looked at him and nodded. "I can do dinner."

"Great!" He said moving closer to her. "Did you enjoy the winds?"

She nodded. "I did, they were a good call on your part. Thank you."

Sam shrugged. "Anything to make you smile."

She smiled. "Well mission accomplished."

Sam rubbed his chin with a sigh. "I have a confession I want to make. I really want to kiss you again."

Mercedes could feel her face get hot. "Oh ummm I think we can accommodate that."

He walked over to her pulling her closer to him. "Do you know how beautiful you are?"

She nodded and he raised an eyebrow. "Good." He bent down to kiss her softly, but that same hunger and urgency that hit them both the other day came back full force and one thing lead to another he had her against the door moaning under his touch. After a few moments he pulled away, stepping away from where she stood.

"Well I need to get back to my office, because temptation to kiss you again is all too real but until the weekend."

He gave her one last once over before leaving and she smiled, moving over to her desk and opening her planner and adding a date for Friday. She was glad he gave her a few days warning because if that kiss was any indication, she needed it.

After Monday morning, Mercedes had seen Sam in passing but for the most part they were both too busy to make anything of it. Fortunately for her, she didn't have to deal with Teddy, she had heard that he had gone scuba diving in the Bahamas. She wondered if it was too much to ask for a big fish to swallow him whole.

It wasn't until Wednesday did she actually get to see Sam again, he caught her right at the door as she was leaving.

"Sam, what are you doing here so late?"

"I am always here late, what about you?"

"I was just finishing up some work before I headed over to see Q and Mike."

Sam nodded. "How are they? I wanted to call but I figured they needed space to deal with everything."

"They are as good as they can be. I mean they lost a child, its a hard burden to carry. Mike and I have been trying to take down the nursery but Q won't hear of it. I was actually going to take some of the things Mike was able to get out of the house to storage for them."

Sam smiled. "Did you need any help?"

Shaking her head she sighed. "No it shouldn't take but a minute to get everything sorted."

Sam shrugged. "It was just a ploy to see you again sooner anyways."

She glanced at him and caught his gaze, it was on her lips, and even though she knew he was going to kiss her, her body tingled at the mere thought of the kiss and when he leaned in and they connected, she couldn't help but whimper the the kiss ended all too fast.

"Just a taste for now." He said against her lips as he pulled away and walked out her office. She glanced after him shocked again by her actions, she just couldn't say no to that man or his kisses. Sam turned her backbone into jelly, and her heart to mush. She sighed wondering if he thought because she gave them so easily that she was easy… she spend so much time telling him she wasn't fast and yet when he took her kisses she gave them to him easily and without care. With the way he responded to her, she knew he wanted her but was this just some fling to see how fast he could bed her? To joke with Teddy? She chewed her bottom lip with a sigh. She could fall for Sam there was no doubt and she knew that if she wanted it, his body was hers for the taking… but what about his heart?

* * *

Mercedes had just finished an interview for the secretary full time position that Tina had vacated when she was promoted. The adorable man had his hair gelled back, capri pants and a bow tie that Merce really thought worked for him. He was just starting out after graduation and was ready to dive in head first. He exited the room smiling to Tina when he did and she swooned moving over to Mercedes love seat.

"Merce i swear I am in love! Call Artie tell him I found us a third!"

Mercedes smikred. "Don't you even want to hear his qualifications?"

"Girl I just saw all his qualifications! What was his previous job? Male Model?"

Mercedes held up his resume. "Actually Blaine worked as a performer for a few years while he was taking classes at my alma mater. He wants to work here for business experience."

Tina threw her hands in the air. "Let him work here! I will give him all the business experience he needs. I will give him all he wants both day and night. Please hire him, please!"

"You know he was recommended for this job by his boyfriend, Kurt. And he does seem bright and personable and he can type. I will need you to check his references for me but if they check out I say we found our secretary."

Tina smiled. "Oh I will check all his references."

"Did you not even hear me?"

"Hear what?"

Mercedes laughed shaking her head. "Nothing, nothing at all. Just keep your hands off of him okay?"

"Yeah yeah." Tina said as she made her way out of Mercedes office walking past Sam who had shut the door behind him. He moved over to her couch and smiled.

"Join me?"

Mercedes chewed her bottom lip giving her head a small shake no. Sam's smile turned to a frown as he looked at her. "You've been really busy, if I didn't know any better I would think you were avoiding me."

Releasing her bottom lip she folded her arms across her chest, resisting the urge to chew her fingernails, something she did when her lip just didn't cut it. "I haven't, I have just been really busy, launch time is busy time for me."

Sam nodded. "I just wanted to remind you that i was picking you up at 8."

"I'd actually prefer it if I met you there."

Sam nodded. "That's fine, I had planned on taking you too Truffles. That new spot downtown. The reservation is at 8:30."

She nodded. "Okay, I will see you there."

Sam stood walking over to her, she thought he might move in and kiss her so she looked away. Sam sighed. "Mercedes?"

She looked up to him with questioning eyes.

He sighed. "No regrets about us?" He asked softly. Mercedes hesitated for a moment then she shook her head no. Sam nodded, touching her chin softly, before leaving the office. When the door shut, the breath she didn't realize she was holding finally came out and she sighed heavily wondering if there were.

* * *

Mercedes arrived at the restaurant 10 minutes late and she hated being late. The nail salon took forever doing her nails, it wasn't entirely her fault. Mercedes and Chow Kim had worked hard to repair her nails, just to have the last few weeks destroy their hard work. Mercedes used to bite her nails when she was stressed, she moved on to biting her lips because it wasn't as bad but after Quinn lost the baby and her wondering about her feelings for Sam, she couldn't help but nip and bite and ruin her nails. Finally after fussing at Mercedes she applied a special red pepper laden nail polish as a deterrent to nail biting.

As she was escorted to the table she smiled softly at Sam. "I am so sorry I am late."

He held up his hand. "Don't worry about it."

The waiter smiled. "Would you like something to drink?"

Mercedes nodded stating she would have a water for now. After her tardiness wore off, the evening seemed to be going smoothly. They talked about music, how Sam was huge Country Fan, no surprise to Mercedes, and R&B Fan, which surprised her a bit.

It wasn't until the night wore down that Sam got a worrisome look on his face and Mercedes wondered what it was. Sitting up Sam cleared his throat.

"I wanted to talk to you about something."

Mercedes took one last bite of her Chocolate Mousse and nodded. "Okay…"

Sam sighed heavily. "I thought long and hard about asking you out, because I wanted to make sure it was right for us."

Mercedes nodded. "Okay."

"As you know my wife passed three years ago. I have a daughter."

Mercedes glanced at him, at everything he could have said that wasn't what she expected.

"How old is she?"

Sam hesitated for a moment. "Three, and although I admit I'm biased, shes the most adorable little girl. She had a head full sandy blonde curls." Sam said boasting of his daughter.

Mercedes laughed. "And who does her hair?"

Sam smiled. "I do, Mrs. Thornton, she is my housekeeper, tried to come her hair once and Savannah screamed so loud the dogs next door barked and the neighbors questioned child abuse. Since then I have held the task."

Mercedes glanced at Sam as he looked off into space, but then looked back at her with his lopsided grin that sent sparks up and down her back.

"I want you to meet Savannah. I promised her I would take her to the Zoo tomorrow and I want you to come with us. They have a new litter of baby animals at the petting zoo. We would have fun I think."

Mercedes smiled brightly not even having to think about it. "I'd love to."

The rest of the evening was met with Sam walking her to her car and giving her a kiss she felt from the top of her head to the soles of her feet. She drove home, humming excitedly. Sam was letting her into his life, letting her meet his daughter. THis was huge. The phone was ringing when she got in and she already knew who it was.

"Quinn give me a chance to enter the house before you start retailing."

"Sorry I just wanted to know how the date went."

Mercedes laid on her bed and sighed "It was amazing. We are going out again tomorrow."

"Really to where?"

Mercedes smirked. "The petting Zoo."

She heard Quinn cough something up, she must have been drinking. "The petting zoo? Seriously?"

"Yes seriously. Sam has a three year old daughter named Savannah and he wants me to meet her."

"Wow, I mean I knew he was married but a daughter, are you ready for that?"

"I am ready for Sam so I guess so. But hey I am gonna get in the bath then call you later. I love you."

Mercedes hung up the phone doing her nightly routines, she was excited for tomorrow and hopefully he was too. This was the first night she went to bed happily dreaming of her and Sam.


	10. Chapter 10

Thank you guys for your love and comments I love reading your reviews and thoughts on this story. Its a fun one to write out. Here you will get a little bit more insight on Sam and his life as well as meet his daughter. Enjoy and Review and stay blessed!

Also sorry about that I am not sure why 9 posted again. But here goes 10!

* * *

"Mercy!"

Savannah screamed happily as she chased a fluffy lamb. From the moment Mercedes met the little girl, she had wanted to scoop the little girl up and hug her tightly, but not wanting to overdo it she just smiled warmly at her as she bent down to the girl.

"Are you having fun sweet girl?"

"I am!" she squealed. "Daddy said they have animals that I can ride too."

"That's right, after you finish feeding the lamb we can go to the pony rides."

Savannah giggled happily wrapping her arms around Mercedes neck. Sam had gone to get more animal feed and returned with the biggest smile on his face seeing Mercedes and his daughter together.

"And how are my girls are we ready to feed more animals?"

"Yes!" Savannah said holding out her hands. As Sam bent down to the girls and held out his hand allowing the lamb to come and eat out of his hand. Mercedes knew this little girl was full of love and life, Sam said she never really knew her mother, and yet that little girl was full of love and life and everything in between.

"Mercy look its eating daddy's hand!"

Mercedes laughed. "I don't think it's trying to eat daddy's hand, just the food."

"He's cute."

Mercedes looked at Sam and smiled. "Yes, he really is."

Savannah ran away from Sam and Mercedes chasing after the lamb that lost interest in Sam the moment the food was gone. Sam wrapped his arms around Mercedes waist pulling her to him.

"Are you having fun?" he asked as he kissed the top of her head.

"I am, this is a great day."  
She said leaning into him. They walked closer to Savannah while she ran up to the lamb but ran away scared when it showed her attention.

"She is amazing Sam, such a happy and loving girl."

"You are amazing. Thank you for being here today."

"I wouldn't have missed it."

Sam kissed her cheek. "Okay Princess let's get you a pony ride."

"Pony!" Savannah happily raised her arms to Sam, so he could pick her up, but the moment he held her she reached over for Mercedes. Taking the little girl over to the Pony rides, she didn't even know the amount of pictures she took of Sam and Savannah and the three of them.

After the Pony rides, Mercedes carried the little girl over to the cotton candy booth, she bounced in Mercedes hand as she was handed a small pink cotton candy.

"Mercy! Mercy! Look merryround!"

Mercedes smiled at Sam. "I think she wants to ride the Merry Go Round."

Sam nodded. "I think we have time for that."

Sam led the girls to the ride and Savannah ran to an gazelle. "Daddy I wanna ride this!"

Sam picked her up and she handed him her cotton candy. "Mercy." She said turning to Mercedes. Mercedes smiled moving to hold the girl as the ride started. She screammed happily and Sam smiled as he watched Mercedes giggle and laugh with his daughter.

* * *

The day was just about perfect and as Mercedes glanced back at the little girl, who was sleeping peacefully in her car seat, she reached her hand over to Sam's hand as they enjoyed the ride to what she thought was her house but was surprised when Sam took her to his, the house couldn't even be called such because it was massive. The house was all glass, stark and unrelieved whiteness. With crisp edges and sharp harsh angles, it looked more like a museum then a house.

As Sam carried Savannah into the house, Mercedes followed behind him, wrapping her arms around herself as she entered the foyer, the house just felt off. It chilled her being there for some reason. The inside was just as uninviting at the outside.

"Mrs. Thornton must be in the kitchen. Can you wait here so that I can put Savannah to bed, I will be right back."

Sam walked out the room and Mercedes glanced around the cold interior wondering if Sam knew how uninviting his home really was. She was lost in thought when she heard the sound of hard heels clicking the white marble floors. Turning she was met with a tall overpowering woman, she was much older than Mercedes, looked to be in her 60s, her long white hair was pulled back into a almost too tight bun. Her face dropped as if she had never been happy a day in her life. She stared at Mercedes unimpressed.

"Hello, I am Mercedes Jones."

Mercedes small smile faded as the older woman turned from her. "I am Mrs. Thornton, dinner will be served in 15 minutes. Follow me."

Mercedes sighed following the housekeeper and wasn't shocked to see that the rest of the house was just as cold and modernistic as the foyer. It was all done in white, gray and black, with hints of silver but there was no touch of color. The house didn't look or feel like Sam at all.

Mrs. Thornton stopped in the living room and sighed. "You can wait here." She said sternly as she walked away without a second glance to Mercedes. Sitting on the all white sofa, Mercedes exhaled looking out to the huge glass front windows. Outside looked like lush well cared for grounds, it looked as if it was a golf course. She picked up on of the books that sat on the glass and chrome coffee table and thumbed through it. The book was full of black and white photos and she assumed it was placed there to match the decor.

Sam walked into the room smiling warmly at her. "I was looking for you."

She nodded. "Mrs. Thornton escorted me here...she said dinner would be ready in a few minutes."

Sam smiled. "I am glad you are here. Savannah has taken to you, she wanted to know if the pretty lady would be here when she woke up."

Mercedes blushed. "She is such a delightful child. So happy. I love being around her."

Sam beamed at her comment as a throat cleared and Mrs. Thornton announced that dinner was served in a stiff manor.

Sam pulled Mercedes close. "Don't let her scare you, she is always like that when I have guest."

She nodded walking with him to the dining room, but stopped when she was struck by a haunting picture of a woman dominating the dining room wall. She was beautiful, Mercedes could admit that. It was an oil painting and the painter had seemed to capture an air of delicacy, of sadness and fragility about the woman. She could tell it was done from a black and white photo, but nonetheless it striking. She could tell the woman's hair was dark, maybe brown, her features were as chiseled and as delicate as the rest of her. Sam saw Mercedes staring at the picture and sighed beside her. "That is a picture of my wife, or late wife Marley. She had it commissioned shortly before her death."

Mrs. Thornton was setting the steaming platters on the table. "Marley is a suck a beautiful and wonderful woman." She gave a meaningful glance to Mercedes. "No woman could ever compare with her, this is her house."

Mercedes looked at the older woman, what an odd thing to say, she thought. It was Sam's house too, wasn't it? And why was Mrs. Thornton talking about Marley in the present tense?

"Marley had the house built and decorated to her specifications." Sam said quietly. "She loved this house, but unfortunately, she only had a few years to enjoy it."

"Marley will always enjoy this house, in spite of everything." Mrs. Thornton said flatly.  
Sam looked at her. "That's enough." he said and there was a moment or two of silence. Sam looked at Mrs. Thornton. "Won't you join us?"

She scoffed shaking her head no. "No thank you I will have my meal in the kitchen as I always do." She turned her nose up to Mercedes and walked out of the room, allowing the doors to swing to and fro after her.

"I have invited her to eat with me often and every time she said she prefers to eat in the kitchen. One time I joined her in there and I thought she was gonna have a heart attack,"

Mercedes nodded. "Has she worked for you long?"

"For Five years, since Marley and I married. She was with Marley's family for years though, she practically raised Marley from an Infant."

"I see." mercedes said.

"When I suggest adding more household help, like beyond the cleaning woman who comes in for the heavy work, she gets offended. And yet I can see why, she does excellent work." He said moving to the table.

"I noticed, I mean this house is immaculate."

"I'll give you the grand tour later, but lets eat dinner before it gets cold. Mrs. Thornton is a great cook."

Sam sounded as if he was trying to convince himself of that. But Mercedes had to agree, the woman was an excellent cook as she tasted the wonderful looking meal of road duck with walnut dressing and asparagus skillfully garnished with lemon. Mercedes had to stifle a moan of satisfaction after she ate, thinking that maybe the woman had a few good points to her.

When Mrs. Thornton came out of the kitchen to clear the table, Mercedes stood to help, but that earned her a forbidden look that made her sit right back down into the chair.

"Women who eat too much go even fatter as they get older." She said gathering the rest of the plates.

Mercedes glared at her in disbelief about to speak up when Sam sighed lazily. "You know I love a women with meat on her bones." He said and winked at Mercedes as he helped her out of the chair.

"Lets go take the tour of the house darlin;" he said as Mrs. Thornton gave them a look of disgust at their closeness. As soon as they were out of earshot Sam sighed. "Don't let her get to you, she is getting older and can't control herself much."

Mercedes didn't say anything just smiled softly at him. She found it very strange that the older woman had such anger it seemed towards hre. She was thrilled she didn't have to live with the woman. The tour of the house was met with more of the same, that is until she reached Savannah's room. It was done in bright colors of Pink, yellow and lavender. The room was filled with stuffed animals and dolls and other toys that made you feel right at home.

Savannah was wide awake sitting in her large collection of animals talking to them as she was playing pretend. But the moment she saw Sam she squealed with delight.

"Pick me up daddy! Can we eat cause i'm hungry." She said as she leaned over to Mercedes for a kiss. Kissing the small girl's head full of curls, Mercedes followed Sam and Savannah to the kitchen, which was thankfully empty.

"Can I have a PB and J?Please?"

Savannah asked and Sam shook his head. "You know Mrs. Thornton doesn't like you having Peanut Butter and Jelly for dinner."

Savannah frowned. "But its good!"

Mercedes looked at Sam who looked at her. "She's got you there SAm, it is good."

Sam walked to the cabinet in defeat as he made Savannah a sandwich. The three talked about their day as the little girl ate and Sam stood as she yawned.

"Okay what time is it?"

Savannah clapped her hands together. "Its bathtime!"

Sam and Mercedes worked together giving Savannah a bath and managed not to get wet in the process.

"Mercy can you read to me?"

Mercedes didn't even hesitate when the girl made the request, she enjoyed reading to the little girl from her collection of Mother Goose, making the different noises and sounds that the little girl loved. After she was finished both of them gave the girl a kiss goodnight and Sam tucked her in.

As they exited the room, Sam smiled. "Come to my man cave."

He said leading her down the hall. Mercedes was surprised when she entered the Man Cave but shouldn't be, like Savannah's room, this room screamed the Sam she had come to know. The man had every game system known to man on his walls, with a 60 inch 4k TV mounted. The carpeted room, was filled with shelves of comics and posters of old and new Marvel and DC characters. To the left of the room lay a fireplace which housed large, soft floor cushions, and she sat on one as he finished making the fire, then joined her.

"Sam, this room and Savannah's its so different from the house."

He nodded. "These are the only two rooms that I did, and as you can see this is my favorite room so Savannah and I spend most of our time in here."

He pointed to a pile of toys and blocks in the corner. "I decorated Savannah's room because Marley wasn't up to it at the time."

Mercedes nodded. "Was she very sick?"

Sam looked at her raising an eyebrow. "She wasn't sick at all."

Mercedes had a few unasked questions at his comment but left them alone because she didn't want to ruin the moment. Sam laid on his back as she rested on his chest. This moment, was the first time she felt at ease with him, felt like they were perfect for each other.

Her hand traced the outline of his chest for a moment and he picked it up, bringing it to his lips kissing the palm of her hand. She smiled looking up to him as his lips closed around the tips of her fingers. Suddenly he looked up and alarm was read all over his face. A strangled hiss left his lips as he stood to his feet and ran out the door, leaving Mercedes to wonder what the hell just happened.


	11. Chapter 11

So I know I left last chapter on a cliffhanger and I hope you enjoyed every minute of it. I am so glad you guys like this story. And keep the reviews coming. Enjoy and stay blessed!

Also this chapter is updated so quickly because of LoKmAlY and everyone else in need of a distraction from world's events. I am glad I can be that for you and thank you so much for following me from the beginning, that means so much.

* * *

After the first initial shock of Sam running out on her, Mercedes had gotten up to follow him,but then she remember and stared down at her fingernails in horror. Her manicurist put red pepper nail polish on her nails to stop her from biting them. Oh God, she said to herself, what the hell was SAm thinking of her right now.

Mercedes sat back down to the floor, placing the cushion on her lap as she waited for Sam to come back. Despite the fact that she was horrified at what had just happened, she couldn't stop the laugh that left her lips as she thought about the face Sam made.

Sam walked back into the room looking a little flushed and she bit the inside of her cheek to stop from laughing.

"What in the world did you have on your fingernails?" He asked sitting next to her.

"Red Pepper nail polish… I bite my fingernails sometimes and it was supposed to help."

"Red Pepper?"

She nodded as Sam started to laugh as he pulled her to him. "I wonder...do you have red pepper in other places I should know about?"

He asked moving to her neck and nibbling before he tickled her sides.

"SAm! You're tickling me!"

She squealed grabbing a cushion and hitting him with it. He flipped her over.

"I am just trying to make sure I don't get burned again."

He said as he lifted her shirt, placing soft kisses on her stomach. She giggled trying to get away from him.

The playful moment was ended when a hard knock came onto the door and then Mrs. thornton let herself into his room.

"You are disturbing my rest!"

She said coldly, and immediately the fun mood was ruined. Sam's face grew red as Mercedes felt like she was back in school being yelled at by a teacher.

"I am sorry, We will be quieter." Sam said looking at the older woman. She eyed Mercedes.

"See that you are." And with that the older woman turned and left the room. Mercedes sighed running her hands through her hair. "Maybe you should take me home, she said and Sam nodded in agreement.

As they rode in silence, Sam glanced over to Mercedes. "Did you have a good time?"

Mercedes turned to him smiling. "I had a great time." She said with a smile.

"Good. Do you have plans for tomorrow?" He asked turning into her driveway.

She shook her head no. "Not unless you mean plans to sleep in late." Sam nodded getting out the car and opening the door for her. She turned towards him. "Would you, I mean do you want to come in for some coffee?"

"I don't think so. Goodnight." He said as he placed a kiss on her cheek. Sam gave her his lopsided grin and a wave as he headed back to his car and sped off.

Letting herself into her place she felt let down, maybe he was turned off after what happened with her nails. She sighed, he didn't say he would call her or anyhting of the sorts. She sighed as she took a long bath and got ready for bed, she needed to get out of her head.

* * *

Sunday morning came and Mercedes stretched out on her bed enjoying the stillness that came in the mornings. She closed her eyes enjoying the moment when the doorbell rang. Sighing she figured she would ignore it until it rang again and again. Getting up in frustration she sighed slipping on her slippers and walking to the door in just an oversize night shirt that barely covered her thighs.

Opening the door she internally screamed seeing Sam staring at her with those gorgeous green eyes of his. And she stood there looking like Shrek's sister. Her hair had been wrapped in a scarf and her face covered in a green overnight facial mask.

"Are you gonna invite me in?" He asked giving her his signature smiled. She nodded moving to the side and letting him in, he carried a big picnic basket and her purse. She didn't even realize she didn't have it last night. She was about to thank him when he pulled her into him.

"I couldn't get you off my mind last night. I was so glad when I found your purse. It gave me a reason to come see you."

Sam's touch was intoxicating, but Mercedes pulled quickly as she tried to wipe some of the mask off her face. His eyes caught her actions and he softly kissed her lips. "You are beautiful you know that?"

She sighed against him. "Can you give me a minute, please."

Sam nodded and Mercedes left the area running to her room, she washed her face quickly, letting her hair fall as she brushed it out and threw on a pair of yoga pants. When she finally entered the dining area, Sam had unpacked the picnic that was full of fresh flaky croissants that literally melted in Mercedes mouth, fresh grapes and strawberries and fresh squeezed orange juice and champagne.

"You really know a way to a girl's heart don't you?"

She asked walking towards him. He pulled a Lily from behind his back and smiled.

"Not any girl's, only to yours."

Brunch was perfect and the end of it found Mercedes and Sam sitting on her couch in comfortable silence. Mercedes glancing at her phone going over her schedule for the week and Sam following his fantasy football lineup as they sat and watched Avatar on cable. His hand absentmindedly stroking her thigh, with her legs over his. This felt, right, it felt perfect. Even at work everything was perfect. But then looking at her schedule she noticed she had a meeting set up with the President aka Teddy to go over her quarterly review. It came up every four months and this one she was not looking forward too. Because she knew it couldn't be Sam reviewing her.

"When do you think Teddy is coming back?" She asked looking at her phone.

Sam stiffened. "Why is it important to you?"

"Its not, I mean it is but not because of me because of work, and even now talking to you i can see it bothers you, I just don't want the shadow of him hanging over us, its bad enough he lied but-" she was stopped by his lips.

"I don't want to talk about Teddy, its clear that he can't do anything but lie I just want to leave it."

"Sam I can't what about work? What about-" Sam held up his hand. "Please… mercedes just leave it."

Mercedes looked at him and nodded. She was about to say something else when the doorbell rang. She groaned out when she stood and moved to open the door, smiling when she saw Quinn standing there. Sam had already stood in anticipation for whoever was at the door and watched at Quinn and Mercedes embraced. Sam moved to hug Quinn. "How are you feeling?"

"I have been feeling great! I ummm I hope I am not interrupting you two?"

Sam shook his head. "Not at all I was just leaving."

Quinn smiled. "Oh okay well Mike is having a barbecue, its his yearly release from all our healthy cooking and since he considers himself some kind of BBQ King or whatnot, he does this big event for our friends. The wives are there and all but usually it turns into this male bonding thing. He wants you to come."

Mercedes smiled. "Consider carefully before you accept, last year Mike was so stiff and sore from the football game he was in bed for a week."

Quinn laughed. "And another friend sprained his ankle and was in a cast. The do regress back to adolescence so be warned."

Sam grinned. "That sounds like something I would not ever want to miss. Here, have Mike call me." He handed her his card, then turned to Mercedes and kissed her softly. "I will see you tomorrow." Mercedes nodded as she watched him leave the house.

Quinn smiled as she took a seat. "Soooo did you two do it?"

"QUINN!"

Mercedes said shocked.

Quinn laughed. "What? Inquiring minds wanna know."

"Why are you so nosy?"

"Because I can be now spill!"

Mercedes sighed, "No, I left my purse at his place last night and he brought it along with Brunch."

"Oh Merce, I think you have really found a good one, but honestly I don't know how you aren't having sex with him already! I mean look at him, those lips alone can make your toes curl I am sure!"

"Oh my God! Quinn is that all you think about?"

"Mostly, Mike said it was my dirty mind that made him want to marry me."

Mercedes sighed shaking her head. "Yeah well you both are crazy. I like Sam I do, but I just get so paranoid when it comes to him and me and with the whole Teddy thing. I just don't want him in our relationship. ANd I know that's a lot to ask but I am just scared."

"Girl it wouldn't be worth it if you weren't just a little scared. But Sam cares about you and I know that you and he will work this out, whatever it is."

Mercedes hugged her. "Thanks Q, for always knowing how to talk me down."

* * *

The next morning had Mercedes on air, the sales figures were in and Women of all Colors numbers were so amazing that made even the fact she may have to be meeting with Teddy better. There was a knock on her door and she looked up surprised to see Rachel standing there.

"Rachel, what can I do for you?"

"I know your performance review is coming up and at the request of Mr. Evans I am here to go over it with you."

"Oh?." Mercedes said, tempted to ask which Mr. Evans she was referring too. Rachel walked in and Mercedes braced herself for whatever was about to happen.

"Mercedes I have to admit that I wasn't sure about your job here, after what happened with Teddy, but you stepped up and saved the Women of all Colors line and I am sure the new one will be just as great. However, there is the fact that you tend to be unprepared at times, and that little incident with the slides that we can not unsee. While your performance here has improved to the point where we will not be letting you go, your Annual Raise has been affected."

"What?"

"I am sorry but the good doesn't outweigh all of the bad."

Mercedes glared at her as there was a knock on the door. Sam walked in with a smiled. "Rachel your assistant said I could find you here."

"Yes sir we were just finishing up Mercedes performance review."

Mercedes cut her eyes at Rachel. "Yes, Rachel was just telling me about my raise. Or lack thereof." she said more to herself then anything.

"Ah yes, with everything that Ms. Jones has done for the company I am sure she is being well compensated for it."

Rachel looked at Sam and frowned as she looked back to Mercedes. "Of course."

Sam moved over to the ladies and smiled. "Great, if you will can you join me on my office there are some things we need to discuss."

Rachel and Mercedes both stood as Sam met them at the door. Without thinking, Mercedes lifted her cheek to accept Sam's kiss and she could see the wide eye expression on Rachel's face. It was then Mercedes realized that it was too late and the gossip train would definitely be leaving the station.


	12. Chapter 12

I don't know why but I am on a roll and can't stop I know I might slow down tomorrow with maybe just one update but as for tonight here is another one for you. Enjoy and keep reviewing I love your thoughts and opinions. Stay blessed.

* * *

Mercedes was preparing to leave the office Thursday evening when Sam suddenly appeared in her office. He locked the door behind him, pulling her roughly to him.

"Sam!?" Mercedes said as Sam crashed his lips to hers. Heat coursed throughout her body as he demanded more of her. Her curves molding to his body, as he pressed her against the desk. His hands gripped her ass as he lifted her off of the desk, lifting her skirt so that he could press himself into her, thrusting against her.

Mercedes moaned out as her thighs parted and she felt his hard manhood against her.

Her hand went to his chest as tugging at his shirt, and his hands made their way up hers. After a moment Sam exhaled, slowly pulling himself off of her.

"We can't, not here. This is crazy, I only came in here to ask you if you wanted to have dinner with me at my home, but you looked so beautiful and I just."

Mercedes nodded trying to gather her bearings. She was about 2 seconds from tossing everything off her desk and having Sam take her.

"Its uh okay."

Sam sighed. "So dinner? Tonight?"

Mercedes nodded. "I would love too, let me gather my things and we can go."

Heading to Sam's house, Mercedes was kinda skeptical if Mrs. Thornton was a fluke, but seeing her hard and cold face greet them at the door, she knew it wasn't."

Walking in Sam held Mercedes close. "Mercedes will be staying for dinner."

Mrs. Thornton eyed Mercedes as she nodded and walked away. Savannah was in her room watching TV when she head the door and knew Sam was home. Running out but stopped and squealed with glee when she saw Mercedes. "Mercy!"

She said running to the woman and hugging her. Sam cleared his throat and Savannah smiled looking at him. "Hi Daddy!" She said moving to give him a kiss.

"Now that is more like it sunshine. How was your day?"

"Great! Ms. Norris said I am the smartest little cookie in day care."

Sam hugged her close. "Well of course you are. Are you hungry my little darlin?"

Savannah smiled with a nod.

Sam and Mercedes took care in feeding and bathing Savannah and when it was time, they both tucked her into bed, reading her a story together and then kissing her forehead allowing her to sleep. After exiting to the living room, Sam excused himself, needing to take a business call and left Mercedes alone to deal with the chilliness of the living room, once again. She once again looked out the picture window up at the stars, as she rubbed herself trying to stay warm, though she had no idea where the draft was coming from.

Suddenly there was a crash from the dining room. As Mercedes ran into the room, Mrs. Thornton was picking up Marley's picture from the floor. Mercedes moved to help but was startled by Mrs. Throrntons angry hiss.

"Don't! Don't you dare touch her! Don't touch it, you will make her worse!"

Mercedes looked at her. "Make who worse?"

Mrs. Thornton remained quiet as she replaced the picture to the wall, she stood back inspecting it and straightned it out again before turning to Mercedes.

"Why, make it worse for the woman of this house of course. Sam and Marley's love will never die. He loves her more than he loves his own life." She said proudly.

Mercedes stared at the woman, something was off with her, she knew Sam said that Mrs. Thornton has been with Marley since she was born but this was crazy as hell.

Mercedes thought back to everything Sam said about Marley, which wasn't a lot. It was strange how Sam and Mrs. Thornton spoke so differently of the woman who Mercedes would never know. Mrs. Thornton spoke of her as if she were still alive, but Sam, if he was so happy, so in love, wouldn't he speak about her? At least for Savannah's sake?

As dinner rolled around, Mercedes found herself playing with her food rather than eating it. Her mind was on Marley, and every time she looked up, the daunting eyes of Sam's wife sank Mercedes deeper into thought and worry. Sam noticed Mercedes wasn't eating but she brushed it off, not wanting to raise any questions she was still unsure of how to ask.

After dinner Sam and Mercedes talked about work and life, about how amazing Savannah was, and the more they spoke the closer they became, until lips were fused together, his hands going to her breast fondling them as she moaned out his name, need and want was thick in the room, when they came up for a breather. Sam kissed her forehead and sighed. "I will be right back, I need to check on Savannah and hit the little boys room."

She nodded laying back on his couch as he left, running her hands through her hair. THat man was gonna be the death of her. After Sam had been gone a few minutes, Mercedes heard a rattle and tinkle of glass, after a muffled from outside the door. As she got up to investiagate, she noticed a slilver frame had fallen and was the carpet. Apparantly it had falling from the table. As she picked it up, she exhaled sharply. It was a photo of Sam and Marley, smiling at the camera. Even in a picture meant to be viewed as love, Marley looked haunted by something and though Sam had his arms wrapped around her they were still inches apart. Unlike the picture earlier, Mercedes could see how thin Marley had become, her beauty looking fragil and frail, and Mercedes wondered how the woman had a baby, let alone was supposed to have been the love of Sam's life. Maybe at one point but at this point she looked, tortured.

Sam emerged from the bathroom looking at Mercedes and she held up the picture. "It fell. Didn't you hear it in the bathroom?"

Sam shook his head no as he moved closer to her. She placed the picture down as Sam pulled her to his man cave. She shook her head. "Sam I need to go home now."

"Is something wrong?"

"No its just getting late and I should go."

She kissed him softly before exiting the home as quickly as she could. A cold chill still over her as she stared internally at the photo, wondering what the hell was happening to her.

* * *

A few days later the maitre d' had seated Mercedes and Sam at one of the best tables in the restaurant. The last few days had gone really well for Mercedes and she was surprised that no one was running to her gossiping about her and Sam. It was refreshing. The waiter took their order and Mercedes smiled ordering the Chicken Alfredo, causing Sam to order the same. As he dismissed the waiter. Taking Mercedes hand in his he smiled towards her.

"So my stepmother Holly, wants to meet the woman I have been spending so much time with. I think Mrs. Thornton has filled her in on us. Holly has been angling for me tro have you both over for dinner on Sunday at my place. So I would really like it if you could come."

Mercedes sighed, the thought of returning to Sam's house gave Mercedes an ill feeling but she knew that was silly. There was nothing wrong with his home. Sam sensing something was wrong squeezed her hand. "Is there something wrong? Is Sunday a bad time?"

"Sunday is fine Sam, no worries." She reassured him as she squeezed his hand. She sighed looking at Sam. "Sam, were Marley and Mrs. Thornton very close?"

Sam didn't answer right away, as he busied himself eating his lunch. She picked at his food and he finally sighed.

"Mrs. Thornton was like a mother to Marley."

Mercedes nodded. "She must miss her very much, I notice she refers to your house as Marley's house."

"It is Marley's house."

Mercedes glanced at him feeling like a scolded child. She seemed to have crossed an invisible line in her question. And yet she was still confused at how things changed so drastically with a question.  
"Sam I am sorry."

Pushing his half eaten plate away, he sighed. "When you are finished we should get back to work."

Mercedes nodded silently. She felt it in that moment, Sam had withdrew from her. She wished she had bitten her tongue but she needed to know why Mrs. Thornton was the was she was.

The house itself was unspoken with secrets and pain and it was acting as if it were a wedge between her and Sam. She had meant the question to open the door for her to tell him about Mrs. Thornton and the way she had behaved but as she glanced at Sam, she could feel the coldness coming from him and it bothered her. Placing her fork down she said she was done softly as Sam asked for the check. As they left the restaurant, she could feel eyes boring into her, and she turned to see the knowing eyes of two women she worked with from the marketing department. They were huddled over laughing and she knew they were talking about her.

Instead of allowing it to show that she was embarrassed she waved and smiled at them, causing them to nod and walk away briskly.  
She sighed heavily knowing that had it been any other day, they would have come over and said hi, but then again she was with Sam and now she worried about what was being said to her.

* * *

Mercedes hadn't seen or heard from Sam again until her doorbell rang Sunday evening. She still wasn't sure she wanted to talk to him, but she hadn't called him either to cancel so instead she dressed in an off the shoulder purple formfitting dress and black five inch heels. Her hair fell over her shoulders in curls and her was soft and subtle. She took a breath offering him a small smile as he brushed cold lips across her cheek. The ride to his house was silent as the scenery passed before her.

His house was ablaze when they arrived. A woman, apparently Sam's stepmother met them at the door. Holly Holiday wasn't one to live by modern day standards for women who were her age. At 46 she wore a skintight short mini skirt and way too much make up. Though that was true she still had a youthful look around her.

"My name is Holly, you must be Mercedes. My you are beautiful. I was dying to meet you."

Holly went into Sam's arms and Mercedes felt an air of confusion as she watched. The woman kissed Sam on the lips as Sam stood there neutrally, neither accepting nor rejecting the kiss. Holly took Sam's arms and let them into the dining room, chatting away as she did.

Dinner as always was good, except Mercedes couldn't really taste it under the watchful eyes of Marley. Holly looked up to Mercedes with a smile.

"You know Mercedes this is such a coincidence, my son Teddy dated a woman named Mercedes also. She was supposed to be so sweet and pure, my baby even wanted to marry her. But the woman was a tramp, she cheated on him, ruined his clothes and embarrassed him in front of all his friends. Isn't that something?"

Holly ate a forkful of scalloped potatoes in her mouth and chewed slowly with a small smile on her face.  
Mercedes felt her mouth go dry and gave Sam a panicked look. Sam cleared his throat. "I am sure Mercedes doesn't want to hear about Teddy, tell me about the art show you went to yesterday? Did you find anything good?" He asked changing the subject.

Mercedes felt like if the floor would open up and swallow her whole she would welcome it. She needed to get out of there and she sat, thinking of all the ways she could make a quick exit, when she heard her name. Holly was telling her about a Luncheon she was attending and before Mercedes knew it she was agreeing to go. Mercedes was distracted by the fact that Holly kept talking and while she did so, she continued to touch Sam, like a lover would, not like a mother. Wasn't this his stepmother? His father's wife? What the hell was happening here?

As she observed Sam, she could tell he was fighting rolling his eyes at her, and telling her off, but he was stopping himself out of courtesy, which made her wonder if this was her normal way of behaving.

Before long Mrs. Thornton came to collect the plates and when she noticed Mercedes' she smirked.

"Eating more lightly now that you've got the hope of a man in your bed?" She whispered. Mercedes was speechless at the woman's outrageous comment. Sam looked at her.

"What did you say Mrs. Thornton?"

"Oh nothing, just that since Mercedes didn't really touch her food, I was wondering if she liked the lamb I made." She said without missing a beat.

Sam nodded. "The lamb was excellent." Sam praised her. And Holly murmured in agreement. They both looked to mercedes and she nodded.

"Yes, excellent." She said all the while seething inside. That lying old hag was getting on her last nerve.

They retired to the living room with coffee and Mercedes excused herself, moving to find Mrs. Thornton. Finding the older woman Mercedes stopped her.

"I never want to hear you speak to me the way you did again. That was uncalled for."

Mrs. Thornton narrowed her gaze at Mercedes. "What are you talking about?"

"Don't play with me, I am telling you now I won't stand for you making those smart comments to me again."

Mrs. Thornton shrugged looking at if she pitied Mercedes. "Apparently you are out of mind."

Mercedes felt the urge to strangle the older woman but held her cool. "Let me tell you this." Mrs. Thornton said. "Beware of this house and of the Evans family. Beware." She smirked at Mercedes then marched off.

Mercedes moved to the bathroom and sighed angrily. She swallowed seeing another picture of Marley on the wall. "Is she everywhere?" Mercedes said and the picture fell to the ground, glass breaking into many little pieces. Mercedes stumbled out of the bathroom, feeling terror hit her. She covered her mouth not wanting the faint scream to escape her. She wasn't a coward by any means but this was scaring the hell out of her. She walked into the living room and Sam looked at her. "What's wrong?"

Holly stood. "You look like you have seen a ghost."

Mercedes shook her head. "I was uh wondering where I could find a broom and dustpan. Marley's picture fell off the wall and the glass broke."

Sam nodded. "I can get Mrs. Thornton."

Mercedes nodded her head. "No I would rather clean it up myself. If you can show me where the broom is."

Sam sighed as he went to get the broom and dustpan for her and she asked him to come with her to clean it up. Together they quickly cleaned the mess, the heat and passion that wasn't there earlier seemed to have returned in the closeness of the small bathroom. She looked over to Sam and she knew he was going to kiss her, a kiss she would gladly accept because she missed him.

As they moved closer there was a cough and they both looked up to see Holly watching them. "I got lonely in the living room and decided to come and see what you two were up too."

Mercedes sighed as she stood, she and Holly moved to the living room and waited for Sam. Mercedes sighed as Holly went on and on about the luncheon.

Clearing her throat Mercedes looked at her. "Holly, there is something I wanted to tlak to you about."

"Sure, whats up?"

"What you said about Teddy's girlfriend, wasn't exactly true."

"Oh and why do you say that?"

"Because I was his girlfriend."

"Oh you poor thing."

"THere si nothing poor about me. The relationship was not even a relationship, and it was me who caught him cheating. We were never in lvoe and we were never going to be married. I just I wanted to clear that up."

Holly nodded. "I do apologize if I misspoke."

Mercedes nodded as Sam walked into the room. "Sam, dinner was great, but I do think I should be getting home."

He nodded as they got their things ready to go. Mercedes excused herself for a moment, going to give Savannah a good night kiss before they left the house.

As Sam drove her home he looked over to her. "I heard what you said to Holly, that took a lot of courage to approach it like you did."

"Thank you." She said quietly.

Sam nodded as he pulled into her driveway and walked her to the door. He gave her a small smile.  
"So are you going to invite me in for coffee?"

Mercedes shook her head. "Maybe another time, I am really tired tonight."

Sam nodded kissing her cheek and heading back to his car. She wanted to call him back, maybe hold him talk to him, kiss him. But she couldn't. Not with the image of Marley's picture shattering again, not with everything that happened at dinner. Even though she went straight to bed she couldn't sleep. Everything weighed heavily on her mind.


	13. Chapter 13

Here is your latest edition on this classic that I am loving so much. I am glad you guys are too. Just because its almost Halloween and I am sooooo excited I gotta say that I have a ten year old, who is going as Vulture from Spiderman, a 6 year old who is going as Chase from paw patrol and a one year old who is going as a lion and they are the cutest costumes. Anyways I know you wonder how the heck do I get it all done. Trust me when they sleep I write lol and well when work is slow. Which is why I love getting reviews. I write as a way to unwind from my day, a way to destress and you guys are a huge part of that so I thank you. Stay blessed!

* * *

The words on the report Mercedes was trying to edit were all jumbled together and she placed the paper back down to her desk as she leaned back in the leather chair and closed her eyes. The last few days had been full of deadlines and meetings, she had only seen Sam in passing and they had kept their interactions strictly professional. She tried her best not to think about him, but her mind wandered to him no matter what she tried to concentrate on. He was the man of her dreams and she cared about him. But with everything that happened, she just couldn't deal with him and work at the same time. She sighed, even with her need to work, that didn't stop her daydreams that were filled with him.

Mercedes sighed, she was ready to give up and admit that she had it so bad. Sam had really gotten to her, and that fact alone troubled her. Because she knew that as much as she wanted him and he wanted her, it wasn't going to be easy for them to be together.

There was a knock on her door and she sighed as the object of her own daydreams walked into the room.

"How have you been darlin?" He asked and her heart leap in her chest and her pulse quickened. Damn him for making her react like a schoolgirl with a crush. She covered her flushed appearance with a yawn.

"Tired. This week has been really demanding."

Sam nodded. "I agree with you, its been really hard keeping up with this business and my other responsibilities has been a bit demanding."

Mercedes nodded giving him a sympathetic nod.

Sam moved closer to her. "So the operations manager at Evans Co passed some front row tickets onto me for a Neyo concert?"

Mercedes stood from her seat. "You have tickets to the Neyo show?! Its been sold out for weeks!" Mercedes had wanted to go to the concert with Quinn but the intimate event at the Jazz club was sold out.

"Yes, I have four tickets so if you can think of two other people."

Mercedes ran into his arms kissing him deeply.

"You wonderful amazing man."

Sam smiled accepting another kiss. "I take it you are happy?"

"Yes, I am. Thank you!"

She kissed him once more, as Sam sighed against her lips. "I told myself that the office wasn't the time or place for this but I can't get enough of you."

Mercedes looked up at him. "You can lock the door and we can have a little fun." She said with a smirk knowing he wouldn't do it but loving the way his eyes widened.

"Dammit woman you are trying to kill me aren't you?"

Mercedes smiled. "Maybe, but what a way to go?"

Sam sighed pulling away from her. "The concert is at 7 on Friday, we can invite Quinn and Mike if you want."

Mercedes nodded. "I will let them know, just they can take themselves I kinda like the thought of having you all to myself."

* * *

Holly had called Mercedes at the office to remind her about the charity luncheon and had she not forgotten about it, she would have cancelled the whole thing. Rushing to cancel her appointments, Mercedes was waiting in front of the building at noon for Holly to pick her up. If she were being honest she would have driven herself but the older woman was so damn persistent and talkative that Mercedes barely got a word in.

The fall day had warmed considerable as Mercedes waited for her, wearing a royal blue curve hugging dress that flared out just above her thighs, Mercedes ruffled her hair and applied another coat of lipgloss. She checked the time and noticed it was ten after twelve and Mercedes was done waiting. As she turned to go in there was a honk of a horn and Mercedes turned back to see Holly pulling up in a white Lincoln. Mercedes hesitated as she entered the car, immediately wishing she brought a jacket because the AC was on full blast.

"Sorry I am late, when my husband Dwight was alive he saw to it I had a driver. I hate driving into town its...well I just hate it."

Mercedes sat quietly listening to the older woman, talk to herself basically and focusing on the road. After a few blocks of riding with the woman, Mercedes swore her knuckles would be permanently white. Her hands clung to the has as Holly slammed against the brakes yet again when no one was in her way for at least 50 yards. The woman was crazy behind the wheel and Mercedes prayed they would make it safely to this luncheon.

"Umm how much longer until we get there?" mercedes asked bracing herself once again.

"Huh? Oh about 30 minutes or so."

Mercedes swallowed hard. "Oh okay, do you want me to drive?"

"Oh no its fine, plus you aren't on my insurance, so if you crash Sam will probably make me pay for it."

Mercedes nodded, praying the she made it safely because that woman drove like a crazy person.

They arrived at the banquet room as the guest speaker was finishing up her speech. The room was filled with elegantly dressed woman of all colors and Mercedes even recognized some of them. Among the women at the table she was seated at, she recognized a local television news anchor. She also noted a city councilwoman who was known for sponsoring worthy projects for unwed mothers. The wife of one of the senior partners of one of the largest black owned architectural firms in the country was there, wearing a hot pink feathered number that made Mercedes smile.

Then there was an attractive woman who Mercedes thought she knew but couldn't place. Despite the fact that she was there with Holly, she was in the midst of greatness and Mercedes was impressed by the scene of the powerful and beautiful bunch of women.

Holly smiled. "Mercedes this is my cousin April Rhodes. She has performed on Broadway."

April nodded. "It was the all White production of "The Wiz" thought more people would be into it but anyways its a pleasure."

Food was being served as Holly started talking. Mercedes tuned her out as she enjoyed her meal, and was speaking to the councilwoman about the community center she grew up in, when she heard Holly interrupt her.

"Excuse me, I am sorry but Mercedes please tell April and Susan how you managed to capture both of my sons' interest."

Mercedes stared at her as three pair of eyes stared her down awaiting the newest gossip. Mercedes shook her head. "I am not sure what you mean?"

Holly shrugged. "Teddy told me he wanted me to meet the woman he was going to marry, he said that she was one of the few women he's met who was lady like and approachable. BUt boy did Mercedes surprise him." Holly said laughing. "Color me surprised myself when my stepson Sam, was introducing her to me as his new girlfriend."

Anger boiled up inside of Mercedes, much to the point where she was certain that had she been alone with Holly, there would have been blood spilled. Mercedes looked around the table, the council woman seemed to be pitying her as the News anchor was surprised, but then gave her a cold and harsh stare.. But then she looked at April and she was pretty much amused at the whole thing. But then Mercedes looked at Holly who sat there with a smirk.

"Mercedes honey you should just write a book about your charms, they have taken you far. My son promoted her to an executive position." She said the the woman as she continued. " Mercedes is such an enterprising girl, even though she has no family or social connections, she can find so many me who are willing to help her."

There was an air of bated breath around the table as everyone realized that Holly had gone to far.

Mercedes folded up her cloth napkin and placed it on the table as she gave Holly a charming smile. "Your interest in my charms and my career is remarkable Holly. Thank you for inviting me here. You have given me an impression I'm going to carry with me for a long while."

Holly's false smile faded as Mercedes spoke, she expected the girl to at least put up some fight but the fact that MErcedes stayed calm just irked her. Then she looked around the table and anger hit her. The councilwoman smiled asking Mercedes for her card so they could get together later and the news anchor asked for the same thing, wanting in on the invitation. Mercedes handed the ladies her card then looked to Holly who was whispering to Holly. "Holly I am sorry, I am going to have to cut this afternoon short. I do need to get back to the office. And please don't get up I will take a cab back."

Holly gave her a tight uncertain smile goodby as Mercedes glided out of the room, she felt like she had fought a battle and won.

The next morning Mercedes was at work reaching for the handle in the bathroom stall to leave when she heard her name being mentioned. Two women were discussing her. She recognized their voices. One woman, Susie was the head of the Art department as the other, Sunshine worked close to Mercedes since she was the administrative assistant in the marketing department.

"I applied for that sales position that opened up." Sunshine said. "And I am observing Mercedes Jones closely for tips on how to get ahead in this company. I wonder what position she is angling for now that she is busy trying to get Sam Evans is her bed."

She is a classic case of horizontal promotion." Susie said. "She rises to the top of the company while lying on her back." Both women laughed as Sunshine sighed.

"But I don't know who to sleep with to get that sales joh, the department head is a woman!"

Susie snorted. "Now that would be going a little far."

Mercedes stood frozen in the doorway not wanting to alert them that she was there. She suspected that her liaisons with the Evans brothers were talked about but actually hearing it. It was what she feared most. She had lost the respect of her coworkers and that hurt.

* * *

"You my dear friend are awfully quiet." Tina said as she observed Mercedes. Mercedes sighed looking up from the desk. "Tina, have you heard anything about me and Sam?"

Tina was silent for a moment then looked at Mercedes. "You know I have, but you also know that people are petty and jealous. Both of the highest placed men in the company and brothers at that they want you. Most of the women here no make that almost all of them in the company would kill to be in your shoes. To have a man as handsome, rich and sweet as Sam Evans interested in them?"

"But its affecting my career. And the respect of the people that work here with me and for me." She hit the table in frustration. "Dammit! I earned that respect! I worked hard for it! And this it isn't fair. I have to pick between a man I really care about and a job that I love."

Tina looked at her. "Why, why can't it be both?"

"Because if I lost their respect, there is no coming back from that."

By the time Mercedes had actually calm down, Tina had been long gone. She had just finished her budget for the new line when Sam walked in giving her a warm smile. He moved over to her and kissed her on the forehead.

"This week has lasted forever. I can't wait for tonight!" he said. "Come with me for lunch."

She sighed knowing she was going to have to say not to him. Not because she wanted too but because she had too.  
"I can't." She said looking away from him. "I have to finish this report." She looked up to him. "And ummm about tonight."

Sam looked at her lovingly. "Yeah?"

She sighed heavily. "Ummm nothing really I was just wondering if you think I will need a jacket?"

Sam smiled. "Well I mean it might get cool later on so it can't hurt. And if you can't join me then I need to go I am starving. I will see you tonight." he said winking at her before he walked out the room.


	14. Chapter 14

I guess I am really on a role now. I know you guys hate cliffhangers and I just wanna say I get it. I am so excited to see that I have over 100 reviews already and I am so excited to hear your thoughts and predictions. Here is another chapter and the more reviews I get the more inspired I am to finish. So enjoy and tell me what you think will happen at in the next chapter.

Stay Blessed

* * *

Mercedes felt on air as they left the Neyo concert. The Jazz club was intimate and romantic. Both couples enjoyed the night full of music and fun, and as they left the concert, arm in arm she happily snuggled close to him.

"So what kind of food are you in the mood for?" He asked kissing her forehead.

"Oh, I don't know, maybe Chinese?"

Sam nodded as they made their way to his car. "That sounds good to me."

Opening the door for Mercedes, she stood on her tippy toes placing a soft kiss on his lips as she slid into the seat. Sam was barely in his seat when his phone rang. Mercedes heard him say "Savannah" and "I'll be home" as he hung up the phone. Mercedes looked at him sadly. "Sam? What's wrong with Savannah?"

"She had a nightmare and has been crying for me. Mrs. Thornton said she is distraught. Do you mind if I go home?"

"Sam no, we need to make sure she is okay."

Mercedes had to exhale long and hard before stepping foot in Sam's house again. Every time she stepped foot in it, she felt sick to her stomach. But this wasn't about her, it was about Savannah. Sam squeezed her hand and Mercedes smiled.

"You go on up, she needs you."

Sam nodded taking the stairs two at a time to see his daughter as Mercedes went to the kitchen to find something to eat for them. She had just started making roast beef sandwiches for herself and Sam when Mrs. Thornton walked in in a fury.

"YOU ARE MESSING UP MY KITCHEN!" She said angrily.

Mercedes glanced at her and rolled her eyes. "I don't see why you are getting so upset, I am just making us some sandwiches. Sam and I are hungry."

She heard the older woman sigh.  
"You better leave this kitchen exactly how you found it. You hear?"

"Fine." She said going back to making the sandwiches.

Mrs. Thornton looked at Mercedes for a while.

"Marley is hopeless in the kitchen. She won't even come in if she can help it."

Marley is dead! She wanted to scream, but all she said was "Oh?"

"That's why I am not used to anyone in here."

Mercedes nodded. "I understand." As Mercedes cleaned up after herself, she grabbed the sandwiches and started to leave.

"Wait!" Mrs. Thornton cried out. She took Mercedes hand and it took everything she had in her not to snatch it back. Mercedes looked at her seeing the cloudiness and dullness in the older woman's eyes.

"I know something about you. I know something you need to know. There is something that she wants me to tell you." Mercedes pulled her hand away as Mrs. Thornton kept talking.

"You are a sensitive woman Mercedes and you have been hurt before. If you stay on the same course you will  
be hurt again in the same way. Marley knows, she was hurt. Cheating, Betrayal and darkness."

Mercedes eyed her as the older woman raised an eyebrow. "We both know what the means, don't we?"

Giving and evil cackle, Mrs. Thornton smirked at her, and Mercedes turned quickly with the sandwiches out the kitchen. That woman was unbalanced, and Mercedes was worried about Savannah being in her care. She really needed to talk to Sam about that woman. Mercedes made her way across the dining room, when she heard a loud piercing crash. She jumped up and felt like she was gonna faint as she dropped the plates onto the floor. She turned around slowly and saw Marley's huge oil painting had fallen to the ground and laid on its side with the glass shattered. She closed her eyes and catching her breath before she scooped up the sandwiches and laid them on the dining room table. After she was done she hurried out of the room and towards Sam.

Sam was coming tiredly down the stairs as Mercedes walked right into his arms. He wrapped his arms around her and sighed. "Savannah is sleep. She had been having these nightmares the past few weeks. I am going to take her to the doctor and see what is going on."

His arms tightened around her, and he finally got a good look at her. "Mercedes? You are trembling, darlin what's wrong?"

Mercedes looked up to him with tears in her eyes. "Please Sam, please just take me home."

Mrs. Thornton walked out of the kitchen looking at her. "I cleaned the mess you left in my kitchen."

Mercedes didn't even look at the woman, she just looked up to Sam. "Please Sam, Please I need you to take me home right now."

The uncontrollable shivers that ran up and down Mercedes spine, didn't cease until she was far away from Sam's house. Sam looked over to her and frowned. "Mercedes please tell me what's wrong? Is it Mrs. Thornton?"

Mercedes nodded, and Sam sighed. "Mrs. Thornton is and old and eccentric woman, she is from New Orleans and she says she has clairvoyant powers or what not. Says that she can speak to the dead. I know it's a lot but don't let her get to you with that suspicious mumbo-jumbo and speaking of Marley in the present tense. She is good with Savannah and an excellent cook, and you have to admit she keeps the house up beautifully. Most importantly she had served all her life and we are her only family. She doesn't have anywhere else to go. Please just overlook her and don't let her upset you."

Mercedes just stared out the window. Fatigue and strain coupled with numbness took over her body. She didn't feel up to arguing with Sam about Mrs. Thornton because the bigger issues were concerning their relationship. That is what was truly nagging her. As they pulled up to her house, Sam reached for her and she pulled away from him. "Sam, we need to talk, but not tonight. I am tired, and I am just not sure this relationship is going to work."

Sam was about to say something but Mercedes shook her head, letting herself out of the car and hurried to her door. She sat at the peephole watching him, waiting for him to go. He sat there about ten minutes before slowly pulling away, and Mercedes slowly made her way to bed with a heavy heart.

* * *

It was raining when Mercedes finally woke up. A dull headache filled her head as she rubbed the back of her neck. She couldn't bring herself to get out of bed, so she lay there listening to the raindrops on the roof. After a while it sounded as if they were calling out Sam's name.

The aching in Mercedes heart matched the ache in her head. How could they be together? How with all the drama and issues. There was her reputation at work, there was Teddy, Candice, Mrs. Thornton. And there was Marley. And now the big question was could Sam be unfaithful? Mrs. Thornton insinuated that he cheated on Marley. Did he?

Mercedes turned to the pillow and screamed into it. She had come to a big realization in the midst of everything that somehow along the way, she fell in love with Sam. She wanted him more than she had ever wanted any other man in her life. But Mrs. Thornton was right, she had been hurt before, and she truly thought that the pain she felt was unbearable at the time, but it was nothing compared to the heartbreak she felt right now. She would risk the heartbreak if it was just her and him, but with some many demons in their path she wasn't sure she could.

Mercedes knew Sam enjoyed being around her. She knew he wanted her body, but did he want her heart? Did he want her as much as she wanted him? Most of all she wasn't sure if once she gave herself to Sam, would he still want her? Or would he leave as fast as he came? That was a fear that she would never be able to a come to terms with.

Tears overflowed from her eyes as she sobbed in her misery. It wasn't until a little later did she get herself together and take a shower. She had chores to do such as cleaning and laundry.

Several hours later, the laundry was folded and put away, and her house was sparkling clear. She had just gotten off the phone with Quinn, that conversation lasted 2 hours and she was emotionally drained. Though Quinn had more than a few choice words for Holly's behavior towards Mercedes.

Mercedes was stretched out on the couch, flipping through the channels when the doorbell rang. She sighed going to the door and frowned when she saw it was Sam. He stood at her door with the rain streaming down on him and mercedes couldn't deny that her heart melted at the sight of him. Mercedes didn't know how she was going to find the strength to stop being with his man.


	15. Chapter 15

Here is another Chapter that I know some of you are going to truly enjoy! Stay blessed and I love the reviews.

* * *

She moved to the side and let Sam in as she moved to curl up on one end of the couch, Sam moved to the other side and Mercedes stared at him. The dark circles under his eyes let her know he hadn't been sleeping. He looked beat, his normally sparking green eyes looked dull and he looked weary.

Finally Sam spoke up. "I don't understand what you said last night, when you said that our relationship wasn't working out and that we should cool it."

Sam took her limp hand in his. "Talk to me, please. We can work out whatever is bothering you." He kissed her hand. "Give us a chance."

She stared at him, as she felt as if she was drowning in a whirlpool. She loved this man and she couldn't give him up, give them up without a fight.

"You are right Sam, we do need to talk. There are some things that I haven't felt free enough to talk to you about. YOu've cut me off, you haven't listened."

Sam was silent, their feelings still intertwined as he looked at her sadly. "I'm listening now Mercy."

Mercedes felt an air of uncertainty and confusion. She breathed in deeply, to calm her thoughts.

"This situation is not working at the office. People are talking. Maybe it shouldn't matter but it does, I am losing the respect that I have worked so hard to gain from my colleagues. When I was with Teddy it was looked upon as an exception. Now I am with you and people are starting to believe that affairs with my boss are how I make it."

Sam nodded slowly as he frowned. "The double standard is still alive and strong. The only talk I get concerning you is the occasional congratulations for my conquest. I should have realized that it would be harder for you. And for that I am sorry."

A feeling of relief traveled through her and she leaned on Sam's shoulder. He wrapped his arms around her.

"I'll be much more discreet at the office. And maybe it will help if I let you know that I won't be and D&M for much longer. Teddy is returning soon and I am going to see if he is capable of carrying out my directives. The talk should die down."  
Mercedes nodded. 'You are right, it will. But about Teddy."

Sam tensed up and Mercedes shook her head. "SAm I have to say this. I never felt anything for him. Nothing at all like I feel for you."

Sam's eyes widened and she could see the stress melt away from his eyes. As he leaned in and kissed her. The kiss was soft and sweet as he pulled her to him.

"Tell me Mercedes. Tell me about what bothered you with Mrs. Thornton.?"

It was not Mercedes turn to stiffen. He kissed the tips of her fingers and smiled. "No Red Pepper nail polish?"

She blushed. "Are you ever going to let me live that down?"

Sam smiled. "Nope! Not until I get my revenge woman!"

"Revenge…" Mercedes sighed. "Mrs. Thornton hastes me, at least I think she does. She is extremely hostile and I don't have a clue why. She is always making veiled references about Marley. And snide comments to me. Has she ever treated anyone else like this before?"

"I have never brought a woman home before. She's probably threatened and she might feel that you might move in on her and take over. Also I told you she was like a mother to Marley. She might resent anyone she fears is going to take Marley's place. I'll have a talk with her though."

Mercedes shook her head. "No, don't. I think it will just make things worse. I will talk to her myself and then just overlook everything, her home is with you and she is scared."

Mercedes sighed standing up as darkness filled her living room. "Are you hungry?"

Sam stared at her. "Only for you." he said low and husky smirking at her.

Mercedes looked at him and smiled as she moved over to the fireplace. Lighting the fire, she turned to see that Sam had tossed her throw on the floor and placed a few pillows arranging them as he laid down.

"Join me?"

She sighed nodding as she laid next to him, bodies not touch but both looking into the others eyes.

"You aren't going to let what we could have together go are you Mercedes? Let this, us go?"

Mercedes stared at Sam, seeing his eyes sparkle in the firelight. "No, I can't let you go Sam."

Sam smiled as he grabbed for her, flipping her to her back as he pressed her into the pillows as he stared down to her. She could feel the hardness of his body pressed hard against hers, she felt her body thrust up against his enjoying the feel of him all over her.

He teased her lips brushing his lips down her neck as his hands ran down her sides. "You are the most beautiful woman, I have ever seen." He said as his hand went to her shirt, taking his time, pulling apart the blouse his eyes fell to her pink lacy bra that barely held her straining breast. Her breath hitched as her blouse fell away and his tongue ran over the tips of her breast.

Her body melted into his as his lips trailed over her the lace material. Lifting her slowly, he removed her bra tossing it to the side along with her blouse. He lai/teasing and twisting her nipples between his fingers. A moan left her lips as her hands went to quickly removing his shirt. Pulling his firm chest against hers she reached for his jeans unbuttoning them and not being able to stifle the moan that left her lips as she felt his hardness between the silky boxers.

Sam groaned loving the feel of her hands on his body. Swallowing he sat up on his heels and tugged at her yoga pants, pulling them and her panties off with one quick swoop.

Sitting up she reached to help him remove his jeans. Pushing them off of him Sam kissed her passionately, tongues fighting the other her hands in his hair, tugging gently as his nibbled her bottom lip. Pulling away she stared at him, he kissed a trail down her body and to her ankle, kissing every inch of her. As he worked his way up to her core she let her head fall to the pillow.

He let his tongue slide up her slit taking her in as she melted into him. "Sam…." She hissed as she tried to close her legs, but Sam stopped her, latching onto her clit as he added a finger to her already dripping core.

"Yes, yes, yes, YES!" She panted as his tongue drank her in. He continued to attack her core, not stopping or wavering as he took her higher and higher. She trembled as she came closer to the edge, running her hands through her hair as she fell over the edge in waves of ecstasy. Mercedes shuddered as she started to come down from her high.

Without notice Sam picked her up in his arms in search for her bed, which wasn't hard to locate.

He laid her in the middle of the bed and stood for a moment taking in her beauty as she took in all of him. He covered her with his body and she began to feel like her body was on fire. This was love, this was desire. This was a passion that she had never felt before.

Sam slowly guided himself into her, immediately feeling like he was finally home. Slowly pushing himself deeper into her he stilled once he bottomed out. A gasp left Mercedes lips as Sam filled her to the brim, he was so deep that she never wanted to feel empty again. Staring into her eyes he began to move slowly and she wrapped her legs around him, matching his pace as they both started to pick up the speed of their dance. His breath was harsh and uneven as he picked up the pace and she ground her hips into his feeling her clit rub against him.

"Oh, GOD!" She moaned out as his movements were going faster and faster, it seemed like they were both so out of control when they both finally exploded cumming together, cumming as one.

It was her squeezing him with her tightness that caused him to release after her. He held onto her as they both rode the waves of passion and rested on the bed snuggling close to each other. Sam left feather light kisses all over her face. "You are sweeter than I could have ever imagined."

This was love, bittersweet, painfully delicious love. Sam stretched out over her as he finally removed himself from her and ran his hands down her back. Mercedes couldn't help but snuggle close to him, feeling tiredness hit her hard, she sighed as drifted off to sleep knowing exactly what love truly was.

It also didn't hurt that Sam woke her a little later to teach her all about love again and again.


	16. Chapter 16

Here is a bit of fluff and a bit a drama to make you smile lol. Love the reviews and thank you for taking this journey with me, Stay blessed and review.

* * *

Mercedes and Sam headed over to the brick barbecue pit, where Mike was busily showing off his barbecuing skills and the smell was mouthwatering. The sight of pork and beef ribs, burgers, hot dogs, Chicken and hot links that made Mercedes mouth water.

Mike introduced Sam to his friends standing around as he opened a beer and handed it to Sam. The conversation went from football, to basketball, to comics in a matter of minutes and that is when Mercedes made up her excuse to head over to the woman. Smiling at Quinn, she sat down and smiled.

"Hello Ladies."

Santana Lopez, one of the girl's friends smiled. "Girl's let me tell you I went to a barbecue last week with Britt and oh my God all they served were hotdogs and Hamburgers. Like I know they are a part of it but that is not a barbecue, there were no real meets or sides. Girl I got home and was starving"

Mercedes laughed. "Yeah it kills me what they call Barbecues nowadays, that is why I love when Mike Grills I don't think he forgets anything on that grill.

Quinn stood up. "Speaking of sides, Merce come help me bring out the side dishes so we can set up the buffet table."

Mercedes nodded following Quinn and smiled brightly seeing the dishes. She couldn't even resist and grabbed a plate looking over at the potato and macaroni salad, baked beans and coleslaw. She eyed the pound cake and peach cobbler and finally picked the peach cobbler, cutting a piece and taking a generous bite.

Quinn grabbed a fork and took a piece of the cobbler.

"So how are things with you and Sam going?"

"Its sooo good." Mercedes said with a smile.

Quinn raised an eyebrow. "The cobbler or the man?"

Mercedes beamed. "Both."

Staring at her sister Quinn gasped moving closer to her. "I knew it! I saw you and I noticed that glow. You finally did!"

Mercedes didn't say anything about it, just took another bite, trying to hide her blush. Quinn beamed.

"Okay so tell me what happened."

Nothing really, we talked about Mrs. Thornton and about work and then well you know."

"So you told him everything?"

"No, just the things I had already worked through in my head. I haven't decided to tell him about Holly yet because I don't know what is really going on with her. But with Mrs. Thornton I know the kind of monster she is, and I needed to make my opinion heard. Same with work, as for Holly she is just plain pathetic and I don't want to give her anymore of my energy."

"You should still talk to him about it, and about the Marley of it all."  
"I guess, and I will but I have to figure all that out for myself before I can even bring it up. I don't want to be shut down because I didn't know what I really wanted to know. You know?"

"Surprisingly I know what you mean. Its why we make a shopping list before we go to the store, because you and I are a product of our environment and we tend to be scatterbrained at times. When you are finished eating help me take the food out."

Mercedes nodded finishing up as Quinn took out the potato salad.

They arranged the last dish on the buffet table, when Sam appeared. He wrapped his arms around her from behind and pretended to take a bite out of her neck.

"The barbecue is done and I am starving."

Mercedes nodded. "Looks good, doesn't it?"

Sam eyed her up and down and smirked. "Sure does."

"Sam…" she said catching the hunger in his eyes.

"Later." He said taking her hand and leading her to the forming line. She glanced around for Quinn, wondering where she was and sighed leaning against Sam. It had been almost six months since Sam walked into her life and it seemed like things were finally getting back on track for her life.

After enjoying food and conversation, the men got up to play football and Mercedes leaned back in the chair feeling happiness growing inside of her. FOr the first time in a long time she was more than content, more than okay she was extremely happy. After a few moments Mercedes noticed Quinn sitting next to her.

"Q, where have you been? You keep disappearing on me."

"I was in the bathroom, all this heavy food isn't agreeing with me. I've got something to tell you Merce and I wanted to wait but I can't."

Mercedes sat up in the chair placing her drink on the table. "Okay, whats up?"

Quinn smiled taking Mercedes hand. "I am pregnant!" She bubbled.

"Wait what? So soon?" Mercedes suddenly felt a tightening in her chest. "Are you okay? The baby?"

Quinn nodded. "Yes, the doctor says everything looks great, I am 5 weeks and I am just going to take everything eaiser, but-"

Quinn was cut off by Mercedes pulling her into a tight hug. "I am so happy for you! YOu are seeing going to be seeing her frequently right?"

"I will see her so much she might ask me to move into her office. Stop worrying Merce its going to be okay this time. I know it."

Mercedes nodded wiping her eyes. "I can't wait to tell Sam. Look at him, he seems so free right now."

Mercedes glanced at Sam as he and the other guys played football. Mike had just tossed the ball to Sam. who ran it in for a touchdown with ease. Mercedes turned to Quinn.

"I have something to tell you too, but my news isn't nearly as good as yours. I think… I am in love."

Quinn smiled a watery smile towards her sister. "I have waited such a long time to hear you say that."

* * *

Sam cradled Mercedes in his arms the next morning after they made love. Sun streaming in through the windows. He kissed her forehead pulling her close. "Holly called me yesterday." Mercedes rolled her eyes turning away from him and covering herself with the sheet as Sam continued.

"She invited us to her house for dinner, says she wants to apologize for what happened between you two. You never told me how it went."

Mercedes sighed. She could have told him then and there about Holly and her actions, though she wanted too, Mercedes wanted to see if there was any way to find common ground with the woman herself before she brought Sam in on it.

"There was nothing much to tell, I didn't have that good of a time but I made some good connections."

"So it was lame? It sounded like it would be."

Mercedes stood up about to head to the bathroom when she paused. "I will go to Holly's if you like."

Sam nodded. "Okay, she said to be there at three. Mercedes did something happen?"

"Its okay Sam, just I will be there."

* * *

They spent a blissful Sunday morning at Mercedes. Then Sam left around noon to spend some time with Savannah. Much as Mercedes wanted to spend time with Savannah, she knew that she was not yet ready to go back to his house and that he needed to be there for his daughter.

Mercedes stood in front of her closet, going through choice after choice before she finally settled on a cream pantsuit. It was classy and not too casual ro formal. She felt like she was dressing for a date in the lion's den. She took great care in applying her light makeup and stying her hair.

After debating again should she head out, she decided to just go for it. Heading out to her Lexus she made her way to Holly's place. She pulled into Holly's driveway a half an hour late, after getting lost. She was aggravated with herself, she hated being late and hated the impression it would make on Holly and on Sam.

Mercedes knocked on the door and Holly opened with a drink in her hand.

"Darling." She said as she air kissed her and Mercedes backed away from the woman though Holly didn't seem to notice. "Mercedes is finally here! I am so glad you came. I am so sorry for letting my big mouth speak the way it did. I shouldn't have said what I did, it took a big person to respond the way you did and a bigger person not to tell Sam what I did."

Mercedes nodded as she walked into the room. She still didn't trust the woman and wasn't going to comment either way. Smiling at Sam she allowed him to come and kiss her on the lips. Mercedes eyes Holly's house, she had to admit it was a lot warmer than Sam's but it still felt foreign and uncomfortable.

"Dinner is served Mrs. Jordan. " Mercedes looked up and nodded at the housekeeper. She was a large kindly face woman who seemed to emit kindness. Holly looked disappointed as if expecting someone to show up. Mercedes looked at her.

"Are we the only ones coming for dinner?"

Holly nodded. "Yes I thought a small family dinner would be nice. Holly leaned into Sam pulling him closer as she wrapped her arms around him. Mercedes was annoyed at Holly's behavior and felt the urge to slap Holly for being so close to her boyfriend. She hated her mannerisms no matter is Sam was okay with them or not. Rolling her eyes she followed them into the dining room. Dinner was being served and Mercedes had to admit the baked chicken and fluffy mashed potatoes, along with the baked beans and bacon were pretty good. She had a drumstick in her mouth Teddy walked in. Teddy kissed Holly on the cheek and nodded to Sam, but stopped and stared at Mercedes. She took a bite of her food, not letting him know that she was bothered by his presence.

"What the hell is she doing here?"

Sam glanced at his brother. "She is with me." He said noticing how tense Mercedes was and draping his arm around her. Teddy folded his arms.

"You didn't waste any time did you?"

Holly jumped out of her seat. "Teddy sit down, let me make you a plate."

Teddy took a seat as Holly ran out the room and returned with a place setting and plates and began to make his plate. When she was finished, she poured him some iced tea. "Do you need more sugar in your iced tea baby?"

Mercedes laughed on the inside wondering if Holly was gonna cut his meat too. Teddy enjoyed the attention for a few minutes before he turned his gaze to Mercedes.

"You've taken up with my brother? I guess I didn't have have enough money for you."

She glanced his way confused. "What are you talking about?"

"That's enough Theodore, you can trust and believe our relationship has nothing to do with money."

Sam looked to Holly staring at her for a moment. "You knew Theodore was going to be here?" He asked quietly.

Holly looked at Sam, Mercedes noticed at first she was amused by the situation but when Sam called her out she seemed flustered. "Sam I don't know… i just he is your brother and how could you hurt him like this?"

Teddy looked at Sam. "You leave my mother out of this."

Sam stood up and looked at Mercedes. "We are leaving."

He didn't have to tell Mercedes twice, she didn't want to be there in the first place. As they exited the house Mercedes could feel the amount of hate Teddy had for Sam just by the stare he gave his older brother. Sam walked her to her car and brushed her hair out of her face. "I am so sorry about that, I just wanted a normal family dinner and they ruined."

"It's okay Sam."

"Do you want to go get something to eat?"

"No I am tired. I have got food at home."

Mercedes wanted to spend more time with Sam, but she needed time to herself, time to think. Sam pulled her to him and kissed her hungrily, she wrapped her arms around him and returned his kiss with equal passion. They were both breathless when the pulled away from each other. Kissing her lightly on the lips, Sam ran his hands down her arms as a last ditch attempt to keep her near. "I will see you tomorrow at the office then."

She nodded opening her door. "Tomorrow."

As she started her ignition and put her seatbelt on the hairs on the back of her neck stood up and she turned to see what was happening. That's when she saw Teddy staring at her with malice. She turned away from him and quickly left heading right home.

When she got home the phone was ringing, she ignored it and went right the kitchen bowling some mile for hot chocolate. Her phone continued to ring so she grabbed it but when she picked up they hung up. Changing her clothes into a pair of yoga pants and an oversized T.

Making her way back to the kitchen she threw her hair in a ponytail as her phone rang again. She didn't make it back to the phone on time and they didn't leave a message. After making herself a ham and turkey sandwich she took her hot coco and the sandwich to the living room, forgetting her phone in the kitchen. Hearing it rings she heard Quinn's ringtone and knew it was calling. She heard a ding and knew there was a message. She went back to eating, she would call her back when she was finished but her phone rang once more, and another ding hit stating she had another voicemail. Feeling something could have be wrong she got up going to her phone. The first message was from Quinn saying she was just checking on her. Before she could listen to the message her phone rang again.

"Hello."

"Are you screwing my brother? I want to know if you are screwing him."

"Don't ever call my phone again Teddy, I swear I will say you are threatening me and get a restraining order against you."

Teddy was silent before he hung up on her. She sighed, she didn't understand the man, he treated her as if she were the love of his life, but even when they were together he treated her as if she would break if he touched her. Its one of the reasons their first date faltered. There was nothing there no connection no passion, and God only knows how many women he cheated on her with, but the way he was acting now was as if she left him without warning. She sighed pushing her thoughts away from Teddy. She wasn't giving him any more of her time or strength.


	17. Chapter 17

I am sure you guys are wondering why Mercedes isn't telling Sam about Holly. She needs to fully understand things before she does and as you know, Mercedes likes to fight her own battles. This chapter is going to explain to more of why Sam does what he does for his family and why Holly is the way she is towards him. Stay blessed and review.

* * *

At work Mercedes spent most of the day closeted in her office, it was to avoid Teddy or the gossip she was sure was out there, she was just swamped with work. Someone tapped on the door and she sighed hitting print. "Come in." She called as she grabbed the files from the printer and placed them in the binder.

Sam walked in with a smile. "I was walking by and I saw the light on under your door. Do you realize that its past six?"

She glanced at the clock and sighed. "Wow, I didn't even realize it."

"Have you eaten?"

She shook her head without looking up from the screen. "Uh no I haven't had the chance, I decided to work through lunch."

Sam moved behind her and stopped her hands from typing. "Babe you need to eat."

She turned and sighed. "I know you are right, but I was on a roll."

"And that roll will still be there tomorrow I promise. Come on."

The place they went to was quiet, and the booths were intimate. It was margarita night and Mercedes was finishing her second one.

"What did you do yesterday after we left Holly's?"

"Nothing much just watched a movie and went to sleep… you?"

"Hung out with Savannah, she was asking about you."

Sam intertwined their fingers. "So, Wednesday is going to be my last day at D & M. Theodore says he can handle it and i am trying to have faith that he can." Sam kissed her palm. "Are you going to be okay with him there?"

"I can take care of myself."

Sam sighed, "I can arrange for you to transfer to one of our other companies, better position and higher salary, if you want me too."

Mercedes pulled her hand away from Sam. "That's out of the question,. I worked hard for 8 years getting to where I am and I am staying put. He won't run me out of a job I rightfully earned."

Sam nodded and decided to change the subject. "I was thinking about taking Savannah to six flags next weekend and I wanted you to come with us."

Mercedes smiled, she missed that little girl. "That sounds great I would love too...how are her nightmares?"

"They are better when I am around. I can't spend too many nights away from her."

Mercedes nodded. "I understand…" She chewed her bottom lip and sighed. "There is something that has been bothering me, its really not that important but…"

Sam shook his head. "Tell me. We agreed to be open with each other."

"I was going to ask you about Holly. She's so physically affectionate towards you. I noticed she is extremely doting towards Teddy, not so touchy feely more motherly but with you she is all over you."

Sam looked uncomfortable and swallowed. "She has always been that way. At least since I was a teenage. Holly was 18 and pregnant with Theodore when dad married her. She miscarried several times after he was born."

Mercedes could tell this was painful for Sam to talk about, he didn't like to talk about his past but he was for her. She had a vision of young Holly, and the beauty she must have been at 18. And though it was a mean thought, Holly did seem like the type to get pregnant by a much older man and then use it as leverage to marry her, but Sam was opening up to her so she remained quiet.

Sam sat there in silence for a moment then continued to speak. "Holly never paid any attention to me until I was around 15. Daf was at the office all the time and Theodore was 7 and not so dependant on her. Holly said I was the man of the house and needed to act as such."

Sam shifted in his chair and stared down to his drink. His voice had gotten lower as he talked and Mercedes had to lean in to hear him.

"My friends used to make fun of me. Holly was always touching me and kissing me as if I was a baby. They said that I didn't need a girlfriend, I had a stepmother. I told her to stop but she just laughed at me."

Sam looked up to Mercedes. "As time went by I choose to ignore it. Sometimes she makes me uncomfortable, but that's her habit. And she is family, the only family I have."

"Family or not, she better keep her hands off of you when I am around." Mercedes said fiercely.

Sam smiled for the first time since he started talking. "If she doesn't, what are you going to do about it?"

"I am gonna kick her butt!" she said smugly.

Sam took a sip from his drink and smirked. "Can I sell tickets?"

* * *

The next day Teddy burst into Sam's office with a sheaf of papers in his hand and threw the papers on the desk in front of his older brother.

"What am I supposed to do with this?" He snarled.

Sam took a sip of his coffee looking up to Teddy. "You are supposed to read it and then implement the changes."

"I am not going to do this! Production has been done this was for years!"

Sam leaned forward. "That's the problem. Costs have risen, while production has fallen. Things change, Theodore. The management of a company has to change with it."

"Its going to take too much work!"

Sam slammed his hand down on the desktop and Teddy jumped. He looked at Teddy angrily. "Too much work? That's been your entire problem in a nutshell. You have always been scared of a little hard work. Well if you are going to stay on as the President of this company, which you better thank God Dad made it so in his will, then you will do the work and make the changes. Now pick up these papers and get the hell out of here. NOW!"

Teddy grabbed the papers and scurried to the door. Then he turned to look back at Sam.

"Dad always gave you the best, and if he didn't give it to you, you just took it anyways. I am never going to forgive you for taking Mercedes away from me and I will get you back if its the last thing I do." Teddy left slamming the door.

Sam shook his head after Teddy left. So now he was saying that Sam took Mercedes from him? Teddy's story changed so often, he probably lost track of the truth. Teddy's tirades and jealousy were getting tiresome.

Dwight made it no secret that SAm was his favorite son. And Sam also knew that Teddy hated him for it. He has always tried to distance himself from Teddy's jealousy. The difference in their ages helped him once they were younger.

Sam realized that the reason he was his father's favorite was mainly Holly's fault. She turned Teddy into an outrageous mama's boy. Holly spoiled him rotten and Unlike Sam, Holly shielded Teddy from the demands that Dwight mad. She cosseted Teddy and made sure that everything he wanted he got. As a result of this treatment, Teddy turned out to be a man who never wanted to work hard for anything in his life. A man who wasn't honest with himself or anyone else.

Teddy took six years to finish college and he only went because Dwight insisted. He never applied himself to his studies. College was a nonstop party for Teddy. His mother indulged his every whim, his request for money, cars, clothes and fancy electronics. Dwight was disgusted at Teddy's spoiled, sulky lazy ways and he had caught Teddy in a lie more than once.

When Dwight Evans died and his will was read, holly almost fainted when she heard the restrictions that the will put on Teddy. When the lawyer came to the part that should Teddy fail to run a successful company. Holly turned to Sam in a rage, screaming that this was all his fault. Sam barely held her off as Teddy carried her out of the lawyer's office screaming curses and Sam and Dwight Evans.

Sam wasn't comfortable with the will himself. Teddy was Dwight's just as much as Sam was, and he felt that Teddy should have shared in the inheritance too. But then again Sam knew that Teddy didn't believe he would be left penniless. His life of luxury and the way his mother indulged his every whim, taught him he could have whatever he wanted.

The only reason Teddy even worked at all was because Holly had no extra money to give to her beloved son, if he fell on hard times. Dwight, though being worth billions, provided the basis for Holly. He left her the house and a small income to maintain it and herself. Holly couldn't touch the fortune that Dwight Evans has built over the years.

But they were family. The only family that Sam had ever known. He would provide for them and make sure they were taken care of because it was his responsibility. He wouldn't allow Teddy to go without what he needed. He would tolerate Teddy's jealousy and outbursts. The pain and rejection that Teddy must have felt from their father was the reason Teddy was this way, Teddy was wounded.

Sam ignored the empty space in his own heart that had needed a mother's love. Holly had reserved the whole of her maternal affection for Teddy. The affection that she offered Sam wasn't of the motherly sort. But they were his family.

Sam sighed as he turned towards the computer and reached for the keyboard. There was a lot of work to be done, before he left D & M.

* * *

Savannah shrieked with excitement as they twirled on the tilt-a-whirl ride. Sam held Savanna tight as he placed a kiss on Mercedes forehead while they went around. As the ride stopped Mercedes laughed as her head was twirling.

Savannah pulled on Mercedes leg. "Again! Again please."

"Let's go on the tunnel of terror ride." Sam said redirecting Savannah from Mercedes. He knew the woman had a hard time refusing his charming daughter, because the little girl asked so nicely.

Sam had to finally rescue Mercedes after she endured 7 rides on the merry go round.

When they finished the tunnel ride, Savannah was anything but scared. She was curled up on Mercedes chest and sleeping peacefully.

"She's exhausted." Mercedes whispered to him.

"Lets go home." Sam said. He noticed Mercedes face and he kissed her softly. "That is if you are okay with it."

Mercedes nodded. "Yeah lets go home."

Mercedes hesitated at the threshold of Sam's door. Then she chided herself for being silly and followed him in. They both put Savannah to bed, but she wanted Mercedes to read her to sleep. Soon Savannah was sleep cradled in Mercedes arms, as she dozed off too.

Mercedes was awakened by Sam's soft kiss, and she moved off the bed, gently tucking the little girl in, she fussed for a moment but went back to sleep. Mercedes kissed her forehead and stood. Sam pulled her closer to him and they both stood and watched Savannah in the dim glow of the night light. Mercedes felt a tug of her heart as she reached for the girl. She could tell that Savannah missed a mother's love by the way she reacted to a her affection.

Sam interrupted Mercedes thoughts by tilting up her chin and tenderly kissing her. He lead her out of Savannah's room and shut the door behind them.

"Come with me."

Sam led mercedes to the dining room where he had a spread feast of leftovers on the table. "Mrs. Thorntons in her room watching TV."

Mercedes smiled. "Then lets not disturb her." Mercedes said.

The two ate and washed the dishes together then they went to Sam's Man Cave. He turned on Fate of the Furious which Mercedes said she wanted to see, except as soon as she was wrapped in Sam's arms the movie was long forgotten. Sam attacked her with slow, drugging kisses that caused Mercedes to melt. His lips traced her neck as he asked if she wanted to go to his bedroom, and Mercedes nodded, allowing him to lift her up and deposit her in the middle of the bed. He moved on top of her his lips latching to her neck.

Mercedes moaned out at the sensation as Sam's lips recaptured her and his hands moved under her dress, caressing her thighs and teasing her core. Mercedes arched up to meet his hands begging him to touch her. She pulled him down to her, pulling off his shirt as her hands ran down his back. His face buried in her neck as Sam pressed his hard body against hers.

Suddenly the room flooded with light. Sam rolled off of her with a curse and moved to his feet as Teddy faced them, his face filled with rage. Mercedes gasped sinking behind one of Sam's pillows. Teddy started to advance towards her as Sam caught him off staring at him.

"Leave my room...NOW!" Sam ordered and Teddy clenched his fingers into fists and gritted his teeth as he turned and exited the room. Mercedes slowly stood from the bed, as Sam put his shirt back on. "I can't wait to hear why he felt it was important for him to come into my room."

He took Mercedes hand in his, noticing she was shaking. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah I just… I am fine."

When they entered the living room Teddy was staring out the window and Mrs. Thornton was sitting on the couch sipping a cup of coffee and looking amused. Teddy turned towards them.

"So you are screwing her? You had to screw her!" he turned towards Mercedes. "You unfaithful slut!" He yelled and grabbed Mrs. Thorntons coffee tossing it all over Mercedes dress. "How much did he pay you? How much did it cost to take you from me?"

Sam saw red at Teddy's actions and slammed his fist into his brother's face not once, or twice but three times,before he grabbed him by the neck and literally threw him out the house.

Mrs. Thornton walked past Mercedes with a low chuckle as she walked towards the kitchen, and Sam ran in with a towel, dabbing the coffee from Mercedes dress.

"Oh my GOd, Are you okay? Are you burned? Darlin I am sorry, so sorry he did that to you, my brother has finally lost his mind. Sit right 4here I need another towel. As Sam stood to leave she touched his wrist and Sam looked at her, "What else can I do? What else can I get you love?"

Sam saw the corners of Mercedes tremble. "Damn him! Please baby don't cry. He hurt you. I am gonna kill him."

Mercedes couldn't hold back anymore and a fit of laughter exploded. Sam looked at her as if she lost her mind. "Just don't get me any coffee." she said. She tried to explain through gusts of laughter. "I've never seen you so distraught. You look like a big mother hen." She said through giggles.

She saw Sam frowning and she attempted to calm herself. "When you think about it, its funny. Even Mrs. Thornton thinks so." she said. Mercedes gasped and her laughs turned to sobs. Sam held her tight, rocking her in his arms until she quieted down.

"This will never happen again. You have my word. I don't know what is going on between you and Theodore but it stops here."

Mercedes pulled away from him. "Going on between me and Teddy?" She asked her voice rising. "Nothing is going on between him and me."

Sam nodded. "I didn't mean it like that Mercedes."

She shook her head wiping the tears. "Just take me home Sam."

She said going to retrieve her things. She made her way out the house and waited by Sam's car. When she arrived home Sam looked over to her. "Mercedes you know I didn't mean anything about that right? I know you and Teddy are long over."

"I know Sam, I just… between Teddy and his mother and your house I don't know where I fit in your life."

Sam pulled her closer to him. "You fit in my arms." Sam held her for a while until she kissed his cheek promising to call him tomorrow.. As she got into her house, her phone rang. When she answered "God Bless the Child" was playing. Mercedes hung up running her hands through her hair heading right for the bath needed to get out the of sticky clothing.


	18. Chapter 18

I know some of you had questions about Teddy's part of the will. If Teddy fails he is left with nothing. He is out of the Will and there is no going back. Because he is Sam's brother Sam is trying his best to make it so Teddy doesn't lose everything. He knows that his brother is a fool but he can't bring himself to leave him with nothing. Sam is slowly learning he has Mercedes now but for most of his life its only been Teddy and Holly and old habits die hard.

Also the song "God Bless The Child." By Billie Holiday was playing on Mercedes phone.

Stay Blessed and I love your reviews as always.

* * *

Teddy looked surprised when Sam walked into his office.

"I thought you were gone." Teddy said looking back at his screen. Sam sighed knowing his brother was probably playing a game.

"I want to talk to you Theodore."

"What?" Teddy muttered not even looking up to Sam. Sam stood there for a moment, he was growing more than frustrated at the way his brother was. He cleared his throat and was met with the flick of a wrist which in turned caused Sam to go to the outlet and yank out the computer plug from the wall.

"Why did you do that! I love my score." Teddy whined.  
Sam sat down in the chair facing Teddy. "I expect you to listen to me when I am talking to you."

"God, you not only look like dad but you sound like him too. What's on your mind big bro."

"What you did last night to Mercedes was unforgivable. You will answer to me if I hear even a whisper of any more trouble you give her. Do you understand me?"

"Why are you so worried about that slut? Is what she got between her thighs really that good?"

Sam fought the urge to punch him square in his face, knocking the smir right off it, but instead he leaned in closer to Teddy's face, his eyes grim and spoke in a whisper.

"Listen to me very carefully. You treat Mercedes with respect and allow her to carry on with her work. If I hear any differently, you will be the one who is out of a job, do I make myself clear?"

Teddy momentarily had a frightened look on his face. Then his features smoothed out revealing an unemotional face. He nervously started folding and refolding a piece of paper that was in front of him.

"Well?" Sam said.

Teddy cleared his throat. "I will leave her alone." He said in defeat.

Sam stood up cutting his eyes at his little brother. "See that you do." He gave Teddy one last look before he turned and left the room without another word.

* * *

It had been a long and harrowing week for Mercedes at work. She was once again struck with someone messing with her work. Reports were filed and never found again, date was disappearing from her computer and she was having problems with her access code to some vital company information. Mercedes didn't want to all out and call Teddy out for this but screamed him, even though he had been making himself scarce around the office. She had only seen him in passing once. In that moment she was tempted to dump her own cup of coffee on Teddy to see how he liked the treatment he dished out to others, but she didn't want to rock the boat since he was not around. She figured with him not bothering to bother her, there must be another explanation for the things that were happening, though in the back of her mind, she had a feeling he had something to do with it.

When Sam called and asked if he could see her, she felt like screaming with joy. As much as she hated the way people judged her when he was around, she truly missed seeing him every day. His presence at work had been reassuring and now he was gone and she felt like there had been a void.

When Mercedes headed home she decided to take a long bath, relaxing in the tub before Sam arrived. Hearing the doorbell she made her way to the door wearing nothing but the brand new purple silk robe she had bought. Sam pulled her to him immediately untying the belt and exhaling as he saw her naked form underneath.

"Woman I swear you are gonna be the death of me." He murmured against her lips.

"At least you'll die happy." she cooed.

Sam sighed kissing her lips, as she wrapped her arms around his neck. She shut the door pulling him closer to her and moving to the bedroom when Sam stopped them.

"Sam? Whats wrong?"

"I can't stay darlin. I was going to ask you to come back to my place. Savannah was crying when I left. Her nightmares are getting worse. You understand don't you?"

Mercedes sighed heavily wondering if she could return to the house, in the end her concern for Savannah outweighed any ill feelings she might have had towards Sam's home.

"Give me a second and I will get my things together and I can follow you over."

She said rushing out the room.

* * *

Savannah was still awake when Sam returned. Mercedes heart went out to the girl, she saw immediately what Sam was talking about, she looked terrified until she realized that Sam and Mercedes were there.

"Mercy's back!" Savannah called out running to her and raising her arms for Mercedes to pick her up. Savannah insisted that Mercedes read to her a bedtime story. By the time the story was over, Savannah was peacefully sleeping. It took some maneuvering but Mercedes was finally able to free herself from the girl and head over to Sam's man cave. Sam drew her to him and a held her as they sat back watching the fire.

"I am glad that Savannah asked you to read her a bedtime story."

Mercedes smiled. "Oh and why is that?"

"Because…thoughts of your body naked under that silky robe would have hindered my concentration. Did you bring it?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"Sam! Shame on you! You are incorrigible I swear!"

"And you love me just like that don't you?"

She shrugged. "Maybe."

Sam smirked. "Maybe?"

He kissed a trail down her neck nipping at the exposed skin. "Still maybe?"

"Uh huh…"

She said her eyes closing. Sam stood pulling her to him. "Come on."

He said taking her to his bedroom. He didn't even bother to turn on the light as they both tumbled to the bed kissing each other.

"I missed you." Sam whispered as his lips nibbled at her ear then her neck. Mercedes wrapped her arms around him and pulled him tight against her. She wanted to hold him and never let him go.

The moon shined through the window, giving a silvery beam towards the back wall. Mercedes felt a child hit her as she looked towards it and saw Marley's picture hanging there. It looked as if Marley's eyes were burning with silver moonlight. As Mercedes looked at the picture, to her horror, the picture fell from the wall and thudded onto the carpet.

Mercedes whole body stiffened and Sam rolled off of her looking around. "What was that?"

Mercedes gestured towards the picture as she stood from the bed and left quickly out the room. That chill turned her body ice cold, she sat in front of the fireplace in the Man Cave. There and Savannah's rooms were the only places she felt safe. After a few moments Sam entered the room.

"Hey why did you leave?"

"I don't feel comfortable in there. I am not going back in there to sleep or do anything else. If you don't want me to leave this late at night I am going to spend the night right here."

Sam sighed. "Marley's picture falling off the wall scared you didn't it?"

"You have got to admit Sam, it happens a lot when I am around."

He nodded. "I am going to check the nails and hooks. Merce, Marley has been dead three years, don't tell me you believe in ghosts."

"I didn't used to Sam, but things just don't feel right in this house. This room and Savannah's room are the only ones that feel okay to me."

Sam kissed her hand. "Darlin you know I want to be with you, hell I am dying to be with you, but I can't spend a lot of time away from my daughter. She's only three… she doesn't have a mother and Mrs. Thornton, while efficient isn't all that affectionate. She needs me."

"Sam I get that. I would never want to take you away from her, but I don't feel safe in that room, in most of the rooms here." She sighed. "Did you and Marley share that room?"

"When we were first married we did. Then she took one of the guest bedrooms as her own."

"Sam, why all the pictures? I mean I get missing her its understandable but this house is like a shrine to her."

"Well its her house you know? And after she died, Mrs. Thornton asked if we could keep them so Savannah would always know her mom and she could feel Marley near. It was the least I could do."

Before she could question more, she pulled her to him. "Come on." He said as he moved to the couch pulling her to him. Mercedes lay on him as he threw the throw over them. It took some doing but they were both soon comfortable. She snuggled closer to him, her face buried in his neck as she drifted off to a dreamless sleep.


	19. Chapter 19

So this is a double add because I needed to get this chapter up. Things are taking a turn and Mercedes has had just about enough of Mrs. Thornton. Enjoy, review and stay blessed.

* * *

Mercedes woke up with a crook in her neck and her back killing her. She had a momentary feeling of disorientation before she remembered that she was in Sam's library. She had started to wonder where he was when he walked in with two steaming mugs, one of coffee and the other of hot chocolate.

"I know you said you don't really like coffee so here."

She thanked him as she grabbed the mug and sat down next to her heavily. Rubbing the back of his neck, he sighed.

"I think I am going to have to get a bed in here."

Mercedes drank her coco and smiled softly. He stood stretching once again as he placed his empty mug down and pulled her up to him. "Follow me beautiful."

He led her into his large bathroom and turned on the shower adjusting the temperature carefully. Mercedes yawn as Sam turned to her and started to unbutton his shirt, standing there with her arms folded.

"The way I see it," he said as he dropped his shirt to the floor. " Is that I can take a shower first, or you. But that might be a little boring."

He unbuckled his belt with a sly smile. "Or we could save a lot of time and trouble and just shower together. I don't want to mention that showering together is also so much more...interesting." He dropped his jeans and boxers stepping out of them as he pulled Mercedes to him. She was slightly amused but the sight of his naked body, so she allowed him to remove her shirt and bra, cupping her breast as he ran his thumbs, then tongue over her nipples. She moaned out enjoying the feel as his hands went down to her jeans pulling them off of her along with her panties.

Sam smirked running his hands down her naked body. "Before we shower though, maybe we outta get a little more dirty."

He said sitting her on the sink and kissing his way down her breast. Running his tongue over her navel he pulled her to the edge as he spread her legs. Moving back up to her lips, he moved between her, teasing her with his shaft before pushing deep inside of her. Her head feel back as her hands wrapped around him, "Sam" left her lips as he pushed himself deeper into her. Kissing her passionately, she felt him pull her from the sink and sit on the toilet allowing her to bounce fast and hard against him. He held her close as she fell apart on his lap, kissing him hungrily. He stood up, still connected to her as he moved them into the large shower stall, pushing her against the wall as the water beat down on them.

* * *

A while later, Mercedes and Sam walked into the kitchen hand in hand. Savannah cheered happily seeing Mercedes and ran to her. Mercedes gave the girl a big hug and carried her to the table letting her sit on her lap as they talked about Savannah's favorite princesses. Sam walked over to the stove where Mrs. Thornton was pouring the Pancake batter.

"May I?"

He asked taking the stack of pancakes, bacon and scrambled eggs off the stove and moved it to the table where Mercedes and Savannah were. He moved to the refrigerator, pulling out the orange just and rummaging around. "Hmmm I thought there was some cantaloupe in here."

Mrs. Thornton pursed her lips together tightly. She put down her spatula on the stove loudly and made a show of untying and removing her apron.

"I can see that I am not needed here." She said stiffly and marched out the kitchen.

"Aha! I knew there was come cantaloupe in here." He pulled it out like it was his trophy and looked after Mrs. Thornton. "My my, seems she got up on the wrong side of the bed." He said. Mercedes snorted, kissing Savanna on the forehead and placing her in her booster chair as she got up to help Sam.

Sam and Mercedes spent an enjoyable day at home with Savannah. Mrs. Thornton kept to her room, apparently still mad about breakfast. They ate Lunch in the kitchen and Mercedes put Savannah down for her nap.

They were cuddled up in the game room watching a movie when a worried feeling came over her. She sat up placing her ears behind her ears. "I will be right back, I want to check on Savannah."

Sam beamed kissing her on the forehead as she got up to leave. Mercedes quietly made her way to Savannah's bedroom, but paused outside the room when she heard Mrs. Thornton's voice.

"Your mother was all bloody and torn up. Remember when we saw that dog in the road?" Mrs. Thornton said lowly.

Mercedes could hear Savannah sniffle and say yes."

"She was just like that. Now one night when your daddy leaves you, that could happen to him, and he would be all bloody and torn up like your mother."

Savannah started to cry and Mercedes could feel anger tear within her.

"You need to make sure that Daddy is home at night to see that he stays fast. Oh don't cry baby, poor baby, go to sleep.  
Mercedes was stuck there, she was about to barge into the room when Mrs. Thornton opened the door.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Mercedes said harshly going to the door and seeing Savannah sleeping.

"I am sure I don't know what you are talking about."

Mercedes gazed at her coldly. "I heard you! You are sick and if i have anything to say about it you will not be in that little girl's life any longer."

It took everything ounce of control Mercedes had in her and the grace of God to keep her from grabbing the older woman and killing her. Mercedes turned quickly to the game room and walked in fuming. Sam looked at her.

"Hey how is Savannah?"

She looked at him and closed her eyes clenching her fist. "Sam that woman needs to go. Now!"

Sam stood up walking over to her. "Mercedes, whats wrong?"

"When I went to check on Savannah, Mrs. thornton was in her room. I listened at the door, she was telling Savannah that if you left the house at night, you would end up bloody and torn up, just like her mother. Savannah was in tears!"

Sam stepped back looking at her. "Are- are you sure?"

"Sam I know what I heard."

Sam nodded. "Can you wait here I want to check this out right now. Don't be upset but Mrs, Thornton has raised Savannah from infancy, and she deserves to tell her side of the story."

Mercedes eyed him and shrugged, going to sit on the sofa as Sam left the room. It was about 30 minutes later when Sam returned. She looked at him turning off the TV and stood. "What are you going to do?" She asked softly.

Sam ran his hands through his hair. "Mercedes, Mrs. Thornton says that it didn't happen the way you say it did, you got so emotional and upset that you didn't give her a chance to explain. She said that Savannah awoke with a nightmare about me being hurt and she was trying to soothe her fears."

Mercedes scoffed. "Well that doesn't surprise me, the woman is a liar."

He cleared his throat. "Mrs. Thornton also says that you have been very hostile towards her. That you make rude comments when I am not around and are down right mean at times towards her."

Mercedes looked at him in amazement. "And you believe her I suppose?"

"Not really, but two have struck sparks since you first met."

Mercedes folded her arms across her chest. "And you think that's my fault?"

"I just don't know what to think."

Mercedes chewed her bottom lip nodding. "Well I think its time for me to leave."

She moved to grab her bag, and slipping into her shoes.

"Mercedes please just wait and listen to me. Mrs. Thornton has been the housekeeper here for five years and has raised Savannah for three, I have to consider what she says also. I am not saying I don't believe you I am just saying I need to think about all this."

Mercedes nodded walking out the door. "You go ahead and think about it, you can do that without me here."

She made her way to her car and left quickly, trying to suppress her emotions until she got home. As soon as she got home she slammed the door in frustration letting the tears fall. She was angry at Sam for not believing her immediately. But in the back of her mind she had heard him when he said that he had lived with Mrs. Thornton for five years. She realized that her for months, though it seemed like longer. Sam was a part of her.

Pain bled through her heart. Was it over between them? She wasn't stepping foot in that house anymore, and Sam couldn't stay the night because of Savannah. Mercedes sighed remember the love they shared just that morning. It was as if they were a family, it was perfect. So sweet, so right. She could hardly believe that it could all be over. Mercedes lay in her bed the cries taking over her once again.

Mercedes thought of Savannah. That sweet, innocent girl trusted Mrs. Thornton and the older woman was harming her. She wondered if there was anything else she could do, if she had missed something. Mercedes turned the thought around in her mind before she realized that she had done all she could.

Her cell phone rang from a private number and when she answered. "God Bless the child." Came over the speaker. Mercedes pressed end and shoved her head back into the pillow crying herself to sleep.


	20. Chapter 20

Hey guys so I am loving your thoughts and opinions on what is going on. There is still more drama to come and more reveals so stay tuned and enjoy.

* * *

Mercedes didn't get dressed or answer her phone on Sunday, it was four PM when her doorbell rang. She didn't bother moving out of bed, she didn't care to see anyone at the moment. It wasn't until she heard the door did she realize that Quinn was there. They each had spare keys so she knew that was who let herself in. She was more sure about it when her door flew open and Quinn yelled at her.

"I have been trying to call you all weekend! I drove by and saw your car, I thought something was wrong."

Quinn looked at Mercedes and moved on the bed. "Oh sweetie something is wrong. You've been crying."

Mercedes frowned cuddling back in the bed. Quinn ran her hand over Mercedes head moving her hair out of her face. "It must be really bad if you are broken up like this."

Mercedes eyes started to water and Quinn sighed. "Let me make some hot chocolate with the big marshmellows okay?"

Mercedes nodded laying back down wiping her eyes. A few minutes later Quinn came back in with the mugs of hot chocolate and a large turkey sandwich.

"Eat this first, I bet you haven't eaten anything at all today have you?"

She shook her head. Mercedes sat up and sighed taking a bite of the sandwich.

"Its Sam isn't it?"

Mercedes nodded.

Quinn sighed. "I figured it had to do with him, I haven't seen you like this in years. So what did he do?"

Mercedes glanced at her sister, before telling her everything that had happened, that had been happening and she just didn't know how to handle. Quinn gasped when Mercedes told her what Mrs. Thornton said to Savannah. She was silent when Mercedes said that Sam didn't believe her.

"This is pretty serious Merce, but you are right when you say that its up to him, he has to fix this. Not just with you but he has to step up and take care of his daughter. You did your part, its up to him and there is nothing else you can do about it. But I have to play devil's advocate just this once. While Sam was wrong for not believing you right away, you have to understand that he has had that woman working for him for the last however many years."

"I get that but he knows I am not a liar."

Yes sweetie he knows that, but he also knows that the old bag has never done anything to hurt his daughter. You can't fault the man for checking out her side too."

Mercedes nodded. "I know, ugh I hate this because I miss him already."

"He will be back Merce and when he does you have to figure out if this is what you want."

"Yeah because even if he does come back and we figure that all out, what are we going to do then,. His house gives me the creeps and if I see that old witch again I am gonna whip her old ass."

Quinn smiled softly, "I would love to see that. But come on Merce love will work itself out.

"Yeah sure it will." Mercedes said rolling her eyes bitterly.

"It really does Merce. I didn't think that Mike and I would ever work out our issues but eventually we did and and everything else fell into place."

Mercedes laughed. "I remember how many nights we spent commiserating over Mike with hot chocolate."

Quinn nodded. "Its our tradition."

Mercedes sighed as her cell phone rang, since Quinn was the closest she picked it up.

"That was weird. Someone was playing music."

Mercedes looked up drinking her coco. "Billie Holiday?"

"How did you know?"

"Someone has been calling here the past couple weeks with that and I can't figure it out."

Quinn sighed. "You should change your number if you can't figure out who it is."

* * *

At least I am well rested, Mercedes thought as she entered her office early Monday morning. She had come in an hour earlier than she normally did to prepare for a budget meeting with Rachel. She type the code into her computer and type in the file name for the packaging cost analysis that she had worked hard on last week. The screen came up blank, and the words FILE NOT FOUND marched across the screen. She checked the file manager. Nothing.

Mercedes turned to the cabinet to get out the hard copy report she had and it was missing. She remembered putting it there, and knew she printed it. Ever since Teddy messed with her a while back she always kept back ups of everything.

And that is when it hit her, Teddy! She was livid. If he was screwing with her again she was going to kill him.

Grabbing the key she never gave back, she went to Teddy's office, back to his desk drawer and back to where he kept her other things. And there is was, yet again he had her budget, and her report. She had changed everything but when she put her guard down when she shouldn't have. Grabbing her things she made the copies as she did last time and placed everything back where he had it.

He was the president of the company and therefore had access to things others didn't. But the thing Teddy didn't know was now that Mercedes realized what he was doing again, she would go on the offensive. She would copy everything to her USB key chain so she would have everything she needed and not have to worry about Teddy, until she found a way to get him back for everything he was trying to do to her.

* * *

Sam gave a gentle smile to Savannah as he tucked her into bed. "Daddy is Mercy coming back?"

Sam sighed with a nod. "She is busy but yes if daddy has anything to say about it she will."

Savannah nodded. "You not going anywhere tonight are you daddy?"

Sam shook his head kissing her forehead. "No cupcake I will be right here."

She nodded snuggling close to the bear that Mercedes had won her a while back.

Sam walked to the door but stopped. "Savannah…"Sam stopped trying to find the words to ask her. "Has Mrs. Thornton been telling you any scary stories?"

Savannah got a scared look on her face before she shook her head. "No daddy." she whispered sadly.

"Good." Sam said giving her one last good night kiss. He left the room shutting the door as he heard Savannah speak to her teddy bear. "She said it was all right to keep secrets didn't she? Even from daddy? She said its better he don't know."

* * *

Sam walked out to the back terrace, where Holly waited for him. He sat down taking a breath the frown clearly present on his face. Holly smiled.

"Why so glum sugar puss?" She said running her hands down his shoulders. Sam moved away from her.

"I told you I hate when you call me that and I don't like you touching me."

"Testy testy." SHe said as Sam moved to another chair, staring out at the pool. "I asked you to stop by, Holly, because I wanted to ask you a favor."

"You know that I would do anything for you." She said tilting her head suggestively.

Sam ignored her and continued to talk. "I want you to take Savannah next weekend. I have plans to go out of town."

"Why isn't Mrs. Thornton looking after her like she usually does?" Holly asked.

"Because I am asking you to do it."

"Mrs. Thornton told me about the outrageous charges Mercedes made against her. Are you still seeing that woman?"

"Holly none of this concerns you."

"Its my business if you want me to baby sit while you go off on the weekend with that tramp. Its a good thing you don't have any other family around, hell if your dad was around she probably would have jumped at her chance with him."

"ENOUGH! This has nothing to do with you and I will not tolerate you talking about or calling MErcedes anything ever again. Now you are either going to help me out and watch her or i will make other arrangements."

"Sam, you know i will jump at any chance to spend with my grandbaby. I wasn't trying to be mean I am just saying that Mrs. Thornton told me that Mercedes spent the night there and I don't want Savannah exposed to that."

"Sam stood up. "Holly perhaps I didn't make myself clear. If you say another word about Mercedes you will not be around me or my daughter again."

"I understand Sam. I have no problem watching her and I am sorry."

* * *

Mercedes had gotten home from the office late Monday night. She had just finished the sauce for her pasta primavera when the doorbell chimed. Dropping the pasta she sighed. "Coming." She said knowing it had to be Quinn.

Going to the door she opened it with a smile but it faded when she was met with Sam's serious green eyes.

"Can I come in?"

Mercedes stared at him shaking her head. "I don't think so."

She shut the door and went back to the kitchen when the doorbell rang again. Walking back to the door she sighed opening it.  
"What?"

"Mercedes please I know you are upset with me I just want to talk to you please."

Mercedes sighed heavily moving to the side. "You have ten minutes."

She said shutting the door then walking back to the kitchen. Sam pulled the orchids from behind his back and moved closer to her. "I bought these for you."

She turned to him and smiled softly seeing the flowers. "Thank you, they are beautiful."

She took them and walked over to her cabinet pulling out a vase and adding water to it before adding the already cut flowers. Placing the vase on the table, she went back to the pasta, stirring it.

"I thought you said you wanted to talk."

"I did, I just, that smells amazing."

Pulling the garlic bread out of the oven she sighed. "Yeah… since you are here if you want to stay for dinner you can."

"You sure?"

"Yeah there is plenty." She said moving to the boiling water.

Sam sighed as she moved around the kitchen. "I have arranged for Savannah to see a child psychiatrist two times a week."

Mercedes didn't say anything she just continued to cook. Sam continued. "Also something is bothering me. I heard Savannah say something about keeping secrets from me. So I guess what I am trying to say is that I am sorry."

"Uh huh."

Sam inhaled sharply. "Uh huh, that's all you have to say?"

"Well what would you have me say?" She said turning to him. "I told you what was happening and you didn't believe me. I get it Mrs. Thornton has been with you for a long time and me well I am just some woman you are sleeping with."

"You are more than that and you know it."

"Am I Sam because you made it seem like I was lying to you about something this huge?"

Sam moved closer to her. "Yes you are. Baby please I am sorry so so sorry about all of this." He whispered moving close enough to touch her. "It was all just too much for me to take in. I didn't mean to make you think I didn't believe you I just had to figure it out on my own time. It just seems like everything here is piling up on us and I didn't know how to handle it."

Sam moved to kiss her and she stepped back. "Dinner is ready."

Sam paused and frowned. "Mercedes… is this… are we done? Because you won't look at me, you won't kiss me and my heart feels you pulling away."

Mercedes sighed. "You hurt me Sam, I trusted that you would do right and you hurt me."

"I did do right Mercedes, I am sorry I am but I had to do right by Savannah first. I had to make sure the woman who has helped me raised her was doing the things you said she was, before I just separated them. I am a your boyfriend but I am a father first and I have been trying to do better by her I am sorry if I hurt you but I had to make sure. For Savannah's sake, she already lost a mother I had to make sure can you understand that?"

Mercedes glanced at Sam staring at him and finally she nodded, Quinn was right as always. "I can understand that Sam, you are a dad first I get it. I just wanted to be heard."

"You are heard."

He held her close kissing her forehead. Mercedes sighed, Sam may not have went about it the way she would like him too but he came around and believe her. She sighed maybe this would work out.

Sam stared at her. "Merce? You were like a thousand miles away just now, are you still mad?"

She shook her head. "No Sam I am just tired, it was a long day at work and…" She was going to tell him about Teddy but with everything that was happening with Savannah his main focus should be his daughter.

"I just I missed you and I am afraid to let myself want you again because something else might happen."

"Oh baby." Sam said pulling her to him. "I am sorry, so sorry and I just… I want to make it up to you."

Mercedes looked at him. "And how do you plan on doing that?"

"We need to relax, to get away from everything and everyone for a while. So how would you feel about going to the Dominican Republic?"

"Dominican Republic? Really?

Sam nodded. Holly will watch Savannah. Just picture it. The beach, sun ocean spray, palm trees and us."

Mercedes smiled, it would be nice to get away from everyone and the drama. "Okay, I think we could both use some fun in the sun. Away from everything"

Sam smiled leaning down and capturing her lips, he released her and sighed grabbing the plates and setting them. "I got this, you grab us something to drink."

Mercedes nodded moving to the fridge as she looked over to Sam.

He left before 11. Mercedes watching him leave looking over to her flowers and wondering if Quinn was right about Sam doing right by Savannah then was she right about love? Would love work its magic and work everything out? She sighed, only time would tell.


	21. Chapter 21

Here you guys go another chapter to keep you occupied. This one is mostly fluff with a twist or two in it so enjoy. I know a lot of you are wondering about Mrs. Thornton. If I had to describe her I would say she looked a little of what the cartoon version of Cinderella's Stepmother looked like. Evil and old. And yes Sam will be handling her no worries. Next chapter you will see what happens with her.

* * *

The weekend arrived and Mercedes sat on the terrace in the Royal Service Garden Villa, at Paradisus Punta Cana Resort sipping her Bahama Mama and enjoying the soft breeze. She could feel the tension the built up in her body over the last few months leave. She looked over to Sam who was staring at her as he drank his pina colada and smiled happily. They had spent the afternoon a an ocean side restaurant enjoying their time. Like most of the women there she was dressed in swimwear. Her off the shoulder purple and white swimsuit clung to her curves as her sarong graced her hips. It was Sam's choice she wore it. He saw it as she unpacked and begged her to wear it.

Their lunch was delicious as well, while Sam was adventurous and chose to eat akee and saltfish, she went with the curried lobster which was amazing though she didn't care for Sam's dish.

Now they were in their resort room, relaxing before they went out dancing. The Villa was beautiful. The Garden Terrace and private pool had Sam already thinking of what he wanted to do to her. It had an outdoor summer house and Bali shower. With a beautiful view of the Caribbean Ocean, Mercedes had to admit, that Sam did very well in picking this place.

The tropical tones were throughout the villa and the dark mahogany furniture made for an inviting place to stay. She loved the Hydromassage bathtub, she was truly looking forward to using that.

Sam stood grabbing her hand. "Lets go for a walk along the beach."

Mercedes nodded taking his hand, Mercedes smiled looking at the jewel blue water, inhaling the ocean air, the soft rays of the sun beating on her back. She heard laughing and turned to see a group riding the incoming waves. Sam pulled her closer and tightened his grip around her. "Happy?"

Mercedes nodded. "I couldn't be better." Mercedes said. "I wish we could stay here forever. No jobs, no worries…"

"No family?"

Mercedes sighed. "I have always wanted more family." She said quietly. "My dad died when I was three and it was just me an her until she met Quinn's dad. Then it became just the four of us. I had always wanted more."

She looked at Sam who was staring at her as if urging her to continue.

"Quinn is amazing. And if you can't tell we are very close, she's my best friend. I always thought that I would marry a man with a big family loving."

Sam sighed. "I can't change the family i got, its very small and not at all loving."

"Except Savannah.  
The sad worried lines on Sam's face lifted and he smiled. "Except Savannah."

'Yeah and besides her I am sure your family certainly doesn't love me."

Sam was silent for a moment. "Theodore and Holly were all I had, then came Savannah. But what you and I have Merce, its worth preserving, I want you more that I have ever wanted a woman in my life. I can't even begin to fathom being without you." He said softly touching her cheek.

"Maybe one day your dream can come true and we can make our own big, extended family." Sam said, his eyes full of promise.

"Maybe love will work everything out," Mercedes murmured. Sam pulled her close, capturing her lips with his and there and there was only Sam, Mercedes and the scent and sound of the sea.

Fatigue has caught up with them both and they wearily returned to the hotel. Mercedes fell asleep in Sam's arms. She awoke to the sight of the full moon bathing then with silver moonlight through the French Veranda doors in their villa. Sam's arms was across her breasts and his leg held both of her legs under his. His breathing was deep and regular which told her he was sleep.

Mercedes thoughts turned to the conversation they had on the beach. A thrill went through her when she remember that he said they could have their own big extended family. It was a sweet dream. Sam said he wanted her, said he wanted her more than he had ever wanted any other woman, but he didn't say he loved her.

He never said he loved her, not even in the throes of passion. Mercedes stroked his arm. Was her love enough? Could her love alone work out all their problems? She thought of Teddy, Holly and Mrs. Thornton and she doubted it could.

Sam moved restlessly and then she felt his lips in her against her forehead, "You smell like Vanilla," he said brushing his finger along her breast.

"Its after 8 babe, weren't we going dancing?" Mercedes asked as Sam groaned.

"The type of dancing I have in mind is the private kind." Sam said, but sighed when Mercedes got out of the bed. "Well I guess we should go. We're only gonna be here two days."

Mercedes nodded. "And the first day is about over."

She said heading to the shower.

* * *

The dancing was fun and just what Mercedes needed. She wore a red sundress that clung to her body just the way Sam loved. Her hair fell over her shoulders in soft curls. Sam donned a pair of Khakis and an open buttoned down collared shirt. This was the most relaxed she had ever seen him. Song after song they danced to the hypnotic music playing. They dined on fresh fish and Lobster and just enjoyed being together.

As the night wore on, the music changed to R&B and Blue, and the surrounding couples swayed on the dance floor. The band played "God Bless the Child." and Sam stood trying to pull Mercedes to the dance floor. "I like this song." He said reaching for her but she stayed put in her seat. "I don't."

Sam looked at her confused as Mercedes didn't meet his eyes. She sighed. "I used to love this song. But recently someone has been making prank phone calls, playing that song over and over then they hang up."

Sam sighed, "Have you reported it?"

She shook her head. "No, since the calls aren't obscene or anything I haven't bothered too."

Sam ran his hands through his hair. "Its strange though, Marley loved that song, it was one she played constantly."

Mercedes felt a shiver run up her spine as Sam continued. "When I hear it, I think fo the few times that Marley and I were on good terms and it makes me feel peaceful."

They were silent for a few moments, then Mercedes glanced up at him. "Sam, how did Marley die?"

Sam looked out into the ocean as his lips tightened. "She died violently. A truck ran her over."

Mercedes reached out for Sam. "I'm very sorry."

Sam stood taking her hand. "Lets go for a walk."

They walked along the warm sand silently. They came upon a rocky, secluded cove about a mile down the beach.

This is the perfect place for swimming." Sam said as he pulled off his shirt.

Mercedes raised and eyebrow. "What about sharks?"

"Don't worry darlin, the inlet is too narrow and shallow for sharks, barracudas or things of that kind." He said as he dropped his khakis to the floor and pulled her against his nude form. "Besides, you have got your own personal barracuda right here," He said biting her neck.

He untied her sundress and pulled it from her body, letting the dress fall to the ground and latched his lips into left nipple as his hands traveled down to her hips. He released her with a pop as he let her silk panties fall to the pile of clothes.

He led her to the warm water and smiled kissing her softly before he took off with wide strokes towards the center of the cove. His head disappeared and he was no longer in sight.

"Sam?!" Mercedes called out, beginning to panic when she didn't see him nor did he answer her.

"Sam? Stop playing." She said feeling panic hit her.

She felt something warm against her leg and screamed out until she realized it was Sam. He broke from under the water laughing. "Scared ya!"

She hit his chest. "You jerk!"

Sam gripped her hands and pulled her closer to him. "I'm sorry darlin I couldn't resist." He lowered his head to her lips kissing her deeply, fighting her tongue for dominance as she wrapped herself around him. The water danced around their bodies as he moved to her neck tracing his lips down to her breast attacking each with vigor. Mercedes melted and moaned under his sweet torture as one hand held her up and his other searched for her sweet core. Mercedes inhaled deeply as he slipped his fingers into her core and his hand palmed her clit giving her pleasure. Mercedes arched her back thrusting against his hand. "Sam please" She begged wanting him inside of her. Sam knew her cries, knew what she want. Laying her back against the sand he eased inside of her, pulling her body as close to his as he could.

Mercedes whimpered out as her hips eagerly arched up to match his. He moved faster wanting more of her, needing more of her. This was everything to him and the more he gave her what she wanted and needed, the higher she took him.  
Suddenly she stiffened under him and he felt her body shake into her climax, which triggered his own as they fell apart together on the beautiful beach, moonlight shining on them.


	22. Chapter 22

So this chapter will give you more insight to the Evans family and you will learn of a family secret that not even Sam knows. Prepare guys cause this twist is gonna get you. Stay Blessed and Review.

* * *

The weekend had flown by far too fast, Mercedes thought, as their plane taxied for takeoff. They spent Sunday in a luxurious haze of lying on the beach and playing in the clear blue waters. In between this they enjoyed fresh seafood feasts and bouts of lovemaking.

Sam's fingers were curled around hers, his thumb lazily caressed her hand. She looked into his face, staring at him as his eyes were closed and he was listening to his headphones. The rush of love she felt for him in that moment, in all moments made her weak.

She turned from him and gazed out the airplane window. She sent up a silent prayer, praying with everything in her. If she had one wish, it would be for the love of this man beside her. The sting of unshed tears burned her eyes and she prayed her wish wasn't made in vain.

Sam dropped Mercedes off at her house then hurried to Holly's so he could get Savannah. As Mercedes opened the bags Sam took to her room. Her phone rang. She was surprised to see it was Sam's home number and not his cell phone, he shouldn't have gotten home yet.

"Hello?" Mercedes was shocked to hear "God Bless the Child" come over the speaker. She hit end and for a moment she wondered if the Ghost of Marley was causing all of these issues, it was irrational but its where her mind went first. Then it hit her. Mrs. Thornton.

That old bat was the one making the phone calls. She was pissed for more reasons than one. She couldn't understand why the old hag was playing these stupid games, and she was even more livid that the woman was still at Sam's place.

Why couldn't' that stupid heifer learn that Sam had room in his heart for everyone? He had room in his heart for Savannah and ten other children, and a dozen ghosts too if need be. Mercedes resolved that she would have a long talk with the older woman and if that didn't work she would punch her.

Mercedes finished unpacking and sighed as she picked up the phone to call Quinn and Mike picked up.

"How was your trip?" he asked.

"Fantastic! The only problem was that it was too short."

Mike laughed. "Back to the trenches? Quinn, Mercedes is on the phone." He said then she heard Quinn and smiled.

"Merce! How are you how was it?"

"It was amazing, I had a great time even if it was only two days. How are you? What did the doctor say when you saw her Friday?"

"She said the pregnancy is going fabulously. SO far so good. SO tell me how did you and your hung get on?"

Mercedes blushed. Spectacularly, he said that maybe one day we would have a big family of our own."

"A proposal Merce?"

"No really Q, but the words made me feel so good. Like he has thought about a future. Though he didn't tell me that he loved me."

"Don't worry, you will get there."

Mercedes sighed. "OH! I almost forgot, so I got another phone call, the one with that Billie Holiday song and they forgot to block the call. You won't believe who's number came up."

"What number?"

"Sam's house. Sam told me that "God Bless the Child" was one of Marley's favorite songs."

"You don't think that…"

Her voice trailed off and Mercedes shook her head. "No, I mean for a second maybe, but I think its that crazy old Mrs. Thornton."

Quinn sighed. "Why would she do that?"

"I dunno why would she give Savannah nightmares? Why would she talk about seeing dead people, the wench is crazy."

"Can you handle her alone?"

"I got this Q but I know if I need you, you are only one call away."

* * *

It was Friday when Mercedes decided she had had enough of Theodore Evans. She saw evidence that he was still trying to access her files and discredit her work. Much to Mercedes amazement, Rachel visited her to warn her that Teddy was questioning her and other key personnel about Mercedes job performance. Rachel said that whatever difference she had with the way Mercedes did things in her personal life, she couldn't fault Mercedes professional Performance.. Mercedes was surprised and grateful at Rachel's support.

She would talk to Sam, but he took off taking some time to tend to Savannah and while she spoke to him, her work kept her pretty busy. So she didn't miss him that much. When she asked him about Mrs. Thornton he assured her the older woman was not to be alone with Savanna and she was only still at the house out of courtesy of Marley. Once he found her a place she would be gone.

So Friday afternoon she took a deep breath walking into Teddy's office. She closed the door behind her after he called her to come in. This time she wasn't taking any chances, in her suit jacket was a small recording device. So whatever happened she could prove that Teddy was in the wrong, because lets face it, he would say or do something to incriminate himself, that is who he was.

"We need to talk." she said turning towards him.

"About what?" he asked leaning back in his chair. She sighed moving to the chair in front of his desk.

"Look you know how much my job means to me, how hard I work here. What happened between us is the past and I want to call a truce."

Teddy stood walking over to her, sitting next to her he placed a hand on her thigh and she had to hold back a gag.

"A truce?" He asked tightening his hand.

"Yes."

He removed his hand from her leg and placed it on his lips. "I have always wanted nothing but peace between us Mercedes. It just seemed you wanted differently."

He moved closer to her. "In fact I have wanted more than peace between us." He said leaning in and kissing her softly. She put her hands up to stop him from moving closer and stood.

"Teddy, look if we are going to have a truce then great. Peace between us is all I want. We can be friends, but there can't be anything else."

Teddy looked standing to his feet. "And why not?"

"Because I am in love with your brother."

Teddy's eyes narrowed, and a blast of hatred left his eyes. He got up from the seat and paced the floor.

"You love Sam? Well isn't that a joke on me." He pounded his hands against the window pane in his office.

"Everything that has ever meant anything to me, anything that was important to me Sam always got it first. But once, there was only one time where i won first. I met the woman of my dreams first. I met you first Mercedes and you were mines. I loved you, I still love you." He said brokenly.

Mercedes shook her head. "You weren't in love with me Teddy, you couldn't have been or else there wouldn't have been other women."

"Don't you realize that those women meant nothing to me, They were just a release and I was saving my love for you."

Mercedes sighed deeply. "I am sorry. Its nobody's fault. No one took anyone from anyone else this is just the way things turned out. We have just go to accept it and move on."

Teddy turned a furious stare on Mercedes. "You're going to move on to my brother with your legs wide open? What do I have to move on too?"

Teddy advanced on Mercedes, he forced her down to the leather sofa in his room and lay over her. She tried to get up but his hard body held her down.

"I never got any from you." Teddy said, his once blue eyes turning black. "Maybe I should try a taste of what's holding my brother. Seems you got something special."

He said grinding his hips against hers.

"Teddy! Teddy stop! Get off of me….please."

A tear fell from her eye and Teddy growled as he pushed himself off of her he stalked to the window again to look out and Mercedes hurried to the door, though she stopped when she heard him speak.

"Sam. How I hate that name. One time I got him back. I made him pay. I won. Do you know how I did it sweet Mercedes?"

She turned towards him seeing his icy stare bore into her. "I screwed his wife."

Mercedes gasped and shook her head turning the knob. He rushed over to her shutting the door.

"No! You stay here and you listen to me. I think you might find this interesting. She wanted me. Like our father, Sam was wrapped up in his work. Women as you know need attention. And Marley had become needy,needing more than most would."

He moved from her with an evil grin. "She was so dependent. Calling constantly, wanting to know my every move, wanting me to make every decision for her. She whined in that little girl voice of hers, no wonder Sam got tired of her. But even my victory over him was bitter."

He turned to his wet bar and poured himself a glass of whiskey. "Marley told me that she was pregnant and then I knew I had finally won. My brother would raise my child as his own. I had taken what was most precious to a man, his wife's virtue and his first born child. Savannah is my child, Not Sam's."

He took a gulp from his glass grabbing a refill as Mercedes stood there shocked and mortified.

Teddy looked over to her and smiled wickedly.

"I had no use for Marley after that. I left her endless neediness and whining to Sam. She had my child and then she died."

Mercedes swallowed hard. "Sam says she was run over by a truck." She said breaking her silence.

Teddy's face darkened. "He says that. She was hit by a truck on the freeway near her house. He says she ran in front of it. He was there you see. They had a fight and Marley ran out of the house towards the highway, and Sam followed her. Sam says he couldn't reach her in time, says that he couldn't stop herself from throwing herself un that trucks wheels."

Teddy moved towards Mercedes he pushed his face close to hers. Alcoholic fumes from his breath washed over her as his eyes narrowed on hers.

"But see I think differently. I think that Sam pushed her under the wheels of that truck. I think that Sam listened to her screams of agony and pain, as she was crushed. I think Sam killed Marley Rose Evans."

Mercedes pushed him away from her, she hadn't even realized she had been crying.

"NO! I won't listen to anymore of this." The turned to open the door but Teddy caught her arm. "Listen to me, one day he will pay. One day I will get Sam Evans back and he will wish he was never born. If you want this job, you can keep it. If you want him, you have my sympathy because when I get him, I am gonna get you too."

Teddy's eyes traveled down her body. "I am going to have you any and all the way I ever wanted." He moved towards her like he was going to kiss her, but she kneed him in the groin and made her way out of his office, towards her shutting and locking the door as his words weighed heavily on her heart.


	23. Chapter 23

CeCePoison1983 I am so glad I can make your late nights/early mornings great! Here is another update for you and everyone to enjoy. If you thought things went down in the last chapter. You gonna love this one. Stay Blessed and Review.

* * *

Later that evening Mercedes sat on her sofa staring out beyond her wall and into space. The initial horror of what Teddy had told her at work had turned into numbness. Mercedes could feel that numbness spreading within her and piercing her heart.

She had no doubt that Teddy believed what he told her. Savannah was Teddy's child. Sam killed Marley. Savannah was Teddy's child. Sam killed Marley. Savannah was Teddy's child. Sam killed Marley. Savannah was Teddy's child. Sam killed Marley. It rang through her head like it was on a loop.

Mercedes cradled her forehead with her hands. She could still feel the hatred that bore from Teddy's eyes. She recalled his gloating words. "I got him back, I made him pay, I won. One day i will make Sam wish he's never been born, when I get him, I am going to get you too."

Sam had no idea how much his brother truly hated him. He thought it was a minor problem, the usual sibling rivalry. Mercedes saw murder in Teddy's eyes. What could she do? The answer came back to her promptly. Nothing. She couldn't tell Sam at least not yet.

Even if what Teddy said wasn't true, the telling would rip Sam and Savannah apart. It was beyond the boundaries of their relationship. The things Teddy told her, the things she knew, were family matters. She loved Sam, and she knew he wanted her but she wasn't family. If she brought this to him he would tell her to stay out of it or worse. She needed to think long and hard before even attempting to bring this to him.

Jessica curled into a ball on the couch. She was aware of the warm golden glow of love she held for Sam. She squeezed her eyes closed, and tears trickled past her eyelids. What Teddy said was a black flame, a black flame that threatened to scorch Mercedes love and burn both her and Sam, and everything it touched.

The phone rang. Mercedes saw the blocked number and knew it was Mrs. Thornton. Deciding to call the older womans bluff she answered. "Hello" she said, and "God Bless the Child" came over the receiver.

"Mrs. Thornton? Mrs. Thornton its time to stop playing games with me. I know its you,"

The music stopped. There was no sound but that of a hushed gasp. Mercedes smiled softly as she hung up the phone. THat old woman was gonna learn that Mercedes was not the one, not anymore.

Turning on the TV she flipped through the channels as her phone rang again. Looking so she saw it was Sam's cell and she sighed. "Hello."

"I miss you. Your voice made a shiver go down my spine."

Mercedes smiled. "I missed you too." She said.

"I wanted to come see you but Savannah has had it rough, I am trying to spend more time with her, make sure she knows that I am here. I told her that Mrs. Thornton would be leaving us soon and she broke down a little."

Mercedes sighed. "Its okay I get it,"

Sam frowned as a groan came through. "YOu sound too agreeable about it. I am about to climb the walls here. I know its late tonight but please come over tomorrow. I know you don't like it but I need to see you, we both do."

"I am looking forward to it." Mercedes said.

Sam was surprised that Mercedes agreed without a fight. They said their goodbyes and after their conversation Mercedes made a mental note to prepare herself for what was to come. She would be fighting two battles. Mrs. Thornton and telling Sam about Teddy. Hopefully Quinn was right and Love would work itself out. Though the more Mercedes thought about it the worse she felt.

* * *

On Saturday Mercedes was surprised to see that Mrs. Thornton had been preparing dinner. She knew Sam told her he would handle it, and she was certain the older woman trying to play nice with Sam so that she could stay. It was evident when she didn't even look at Mercedes nor snipe at her. Mercedes kept her comments to herself as she waited for the perfect time to speak to the older woman.  
Savannah was in high spirits the moment she saw Mercedes. She was so happy that Mercedes was there and unworried that her father would leave the safety of the home that she practically bounced on air.

"Mercy will you give me my bath and put me to bed?" Savannah asked. Mercedes smiled and started to tell her that she would love nothing more than to help her when Mrs. Thornton interrupted her. "I will help you tonight."

"NO! I want Mercy!" Savannah cried. "I want Mercy"

Sam moved over to them. "Mercedes you can go ahead and give her a bath, if you don't mind."

"I don't mind at all." She said smiling widely. Mrs. Thornton huffed. "I see what's going on here! I am sure since Mercedes is here she won't mind cleaning the kitchen as well."

Sam kissed Mercedes forehead. "You put Savannah to bed and I will have everything cleaned up by the time you are done."

Smiling warmly at Sam, Mercedes nodded, picking the little girl up and carrying her to the bathroom. Sam sighed as he finished getting everything cleared up. It was out of sheer respect for all the work she had done over the years was the older woman even still there. He walked into the dining room to gather the remaining dishes when the large oil painting of Marley crashed to the floor. That was odd for him to see because he had just installed new hooks himself. He knew for a fact that the painting was secure.

He inspected the hooks and the fastenings on the painting carefully as his lips tightened in anger. Leaning the picture against the wall he went to Mrs. Thornton's room and tapped on the door lightly. There was no answer. Sam crept towards Savannah's room, she was getting herself ready to take a bath when she noticed Sam. Placing his fingers to his lips motioning for her to be silent. Mercedes was drawing the bath water in the bathroom off of Savannah's room and Sam paused listening to them.

"-happy because you lay up under him in Jamaica you adulterous whore!"

"What did you call me?"

"YOU HEARD ME ONLY A WHORE WOULD SCREW A MARRIED MAN! SLUT."

Sam's blood froze. "Mrs. Thornton! Come out here, I want to talk to you."

Mercedes walked from bathroom her eyes wide and bright with anger. Mrs. Thornton followed slowly. A look of fear crossed her face.

"Mercedes please finish bathing Savannah, Mrs. Thornton follow me."

Sam lead Mrs. Thornton into the dining room showing her the hook that he had installed earlier.

"Please explain to me the meaning of this. I installed this hook with two screws. One is missing and the other is loose so that a slight jar could make it fall. I don't recall anyone in the house but you and I so please enlighten me as to what is going on."

"How dare you accuse me of more things!"

"Oh I haven't even begun to accuse you of anything...yet. Now it appears that we have even more to talk about. Please come to my office."

* * *

Sam sat at his desk with Mrs. Thornton across from him. Mrs. Thornton looked fearful and small in the chair. Sam fingered his letter opener, and he let a small glimmer of pity cross his heart for the old woman. It died when she caught his eyes. Her eyes blazed with the cold light of defiance.

"What did you bring me in here to accuse em of?" Mrs. Thornton asked bitterly.

Sam sighed laying down the opener.

"I didn't want to believe my ears when I heard you call Mercedes an Adulterous whore and slut. Its bad enough that you have the disrespect to call her that at all but to do so in my daughter's room?"

"I didn't say-"

"I heard you." Sam roared. "Don't lie to me. You have been loosening Marley's pictures, so they'd fall to the floor and terrify Mercedes. Mercedes hasn't complained to me much about you, but from her reactions and her reluctance to come into this house I gather you have treated her with disrespect before. I am going to ask you one more time for an explanation."

"Marley wants you for herself. She doesn't want to share you."

Sam rolled his eyes. "Do you really believe that? Because if you do then you are more unbalanced then I thought."

Mrs. Thornton leaned forward and grasped the edge of Sam's desk. Her eyes were intense. "I want you. I don't want to share you. Things were fine, everything was fine until the whore came in."

Sam leaned back in his chair. He sighed deeply and gazed with resignation at Mrs. Thornton. "Tell me this. Did you tell Savannah that I would be killed if I left her at night."

"I never ever told no lies. Everything is true and blue. I'll kill you myself if you make me cry." Mrs. Thornton said in a singsong voice. Her eyes were faded and faraway.

Sam stared at Mrs. Thornton. Then he shook his head reaching for an envelope. "I had this written up for you last week. This will get you settled. I signed over the Escape to you and I already started the arrangements for your pension. I am going to call a hotel immediately and make reservations for you. I will pay for the room for four weeks. You have one hour to get your things together. Anything of yours that you haven't packed, I'll have delivered to you at the hotel."

Mrs. Thornton's eyes were suddenly bright and keen again. "How could you do this to me? I took care of your house. I took care of your wife. I took care of your child. What have you left me? Nothing. You've thrown me out on the street!"

"Hardly on the street." Sam said dryly. "I was planning to book you into a first class hotel."

Mrs. Thornton screeched at the top of her lungs and grabbed the letter opener from Sam's desk. She charged at him. He struggled with her. The old woman was surprisingly strong. She grazed his arm with the tip of the letter opener and blood flowed out.

Sam subdued Mrs. Thornton and took the letter opener away. He threw it to a corner in the

room. He looked up to see Mercedes taking in the scene with a look of disbelief on her face. Mercedes disbelief turned to concern when she saw the blood.

"Mercedes can you please grab my cell and call Holly. Tell her to come right away. I need her help. I think we better take Mrs. Thornton to a hospital instead of a hotel.

Mrs. Thornton screamed again and struggled in Sam's grasp. "You can't put me in no insane asylum. I'll kill you. I'll kill you first."

Mercedes ran to call Holly and Sam called after her. "Mercedes if you don't mind can you please pack up some of Mrs. Thornton's things. The suitcases are in the hall closet across from my room… and thank you."

Mercedes rushed away with the sound of Mrs. Thornton's curses ringing in her ear. After she called Holly, she went to check on Savannah, there is no way that girl was asleep with all the screaming Mrs. Thornton was doing. When Mercedes entered the room, Savannah was huddled in a corner of her bed, the covers pulled up to her chin, her eyes wide with fright.

Mercedes kissed her forehead."What's wrong with Mrs. Thornton?"

"She's sick honey. She's going to the hospital where they will help her."

"Is she going to die?" Savannah asked sadly.

"No Savannah she isn't."

"I think she is going to die." Savannah said looking out her window. "Its nighttime and Mrs. Thornton is going outside."

Savannah stretched her arms out for another kiss from Mercedes. And then she snuggled down in her bed as Mercedes tucked her back in. After Mercedes turned out the light in the room, she heard Savannah say to her stuffed animal. "It was Mrs. Thornton who was going to die the whole time. Not daddy. Its over now Uni."

Mercedes heard such relief in Savannah's voice that her own eyes stung with tears. Maybe Mrs. Thornton wouldn't die but she wasn't going to to be back in that little girl's life.


	24. Chapter 24

So I know you guys were wondering why Sam didn't call the police, you have to understand he is still very private and very rich and they don't handle things like that. He called Holly because she and the old hag were somewhat close. Love the reviews and don't worry she will tell Sam, she just needs the right time.

* * *

Holly arrived in record time, her hair and makeup done immaculately as usual. Mercedes met her at the door as Sam was still busy restraining Mrs. Thornton.

"What have you done?" Holly cried moving past Mercedes. "Where are Sam and Mrs. Thornton?"

"They are in his study, that way."

Holly cut her eyes at Mercedes. "I know where it is!" She huffed making her way down the hall. Mercedes just shrugged as she took the old woman's bags out by Holly's car and made her way back into the house. Holly returned heading right for her car and a few moments later Sam came out with Mrs. Thornton, still cussing and screaming. Holly got into the driver side seat as Sam got into the back with Mrs, Thornton. He looked back at her mouthing sorry and thank you as he shut the door. Holly sped away, the car colliding and bumping over a curb. Mercedes hoped they make it to the hospital alive with that that crazy person driving.

She returned to the house and sat in Sam's game room, near Savannah's room. The little girl was sleeping peacefully when Mercedes checked on her, a faint smile on the girl's face.

Mercedes still didn't like the decor of the house, but upon the departure of Mrs. Thornton, a feeling of peace filled the place. It was as if a malevolent entity had departed with Mrs. Thornton and all uneasy spirits had found their rest.

Mercedes lay on Sam's couch and before she realized it, she was asleep. She awoke to Sam's kisses. Mercedes kissed him back on the chin and she saw a flash of white and looked down to see the bandage on his arm.

"Is it bad?" She asked.

SAm shook his head. "I just needed a few stitches. Mrs. Thorntons in the hospital for 72 hours at least. They admitted her because she assaulted me I hope she stays longer than 72 hours and gets the help she needs. She's not coming back here, Mercedes."

"I'm glad. When Savannah asked about Mrs. Thornton, I said she was going to the hospital and Savannah was certain Mrs. Thornton was gonna die. I detected a feeling of relieft from her. She told her bear that it was Mrs. Thornton all aong that was gonna die, not you."

Sam ran his hands through his hair. "I am sorry I didn't believe you immediately when you told me what happened. You were right and I don't know how I could be so blind." He asked as Mercedes laid her head on his shoulder.

"I want to ask you something." Sam said and Mercedes heart stopped for a moment. He lifted her chin and brushed his lips against her.

"Will you move in with me?"

At first Mercedes heard Sam say "marry" instead of move in and her heart leaped. When his words finally sank in she was still.

"Is that all I am to you? A substitute housekeeper?" She finally said.

"Don't be silly, I want you to live with me because I want to be with you, I can get another house keeper."

Mercedes shook her head, it wasn't enough, She couldn't bear halfway having this man, It would either be all of him or nothing at all.

"No, I won't move in with you. I have my own things, my own place. Besides I don't like the way this house is done."

"Sell your house and redo this one."

Mercedes sat up. "No! I don't like this house period. Did you not hear me I said no. I won't move in just to play house with you. I refuse to live in this house."

"Merce I just, I wanted us to be together here, we can get another house, it doesn't have to be this one. Just tell me what i can do to make you happy."  
Mercedes wanted to scream. "You can ask me to marry you, you dumbass" but instead she just shook her head. Sam pulled her close. "I know all that happened today has been too much, we can talk about it later."

Men! Mercedes thought as he held her. Damn he was dense sometimes.

* * *

Teddy had been scarce around Mercedes for the last week and it seemed like he meant what he said when he told her she could keep her job. The tampering had stopped and for a moment she was relieved it meant she could do her work without the drama. That is until Friday hit.

Rachel had been walking around with a face like a thunder cloud, muttering under her breath. She had been doing that for a few days now. The layoffs that were a rumor the past few months for the clerical staff had started to take place and everyone was on edge.

The atmosphere at work was tense. One could walk through the halls and hear a pin dropped. Mercedes was saddened and confused by all this, because she thought they had stabilized things.

It was more of an implosion than an explosion when it finally came. Sam swooped in with some financial bigwigs from Evans Co and they were closeted with Rachel in her office for the longest time.

Teddy sauntered into the office at his usual time, around 11am. The grim faces of Rachel and his brother, along with some of the faces he recognized from Evans Co accounting and financial management greeted him. Teddy went ot his bar and poured himself a drink. He offered the bottle around but was stiffly refused. He settled down behind this desk and put his feet up. Sipping his drink he nodded towards everyone. "What can I do for all you folks today."

Sam threw the computer printout on the desk in front of Teddy. "I think you know what we found Theodore."

"I think- I don't know what you are talking about." Teddy said snidely.

Sam huffed. "You failed to implement the changes in production as I directed you, and yet these balance statements show that the changes were implemented, and the resulted cost savings were achieved. Ms. Berry was allocating funds according to this data. Also five million dollars have disappeared from our profit statements. The five million has simply vanished and apparently untraceable. For the first time in history one of our companies is operating in the red.

Rachel closed her eyes, seemingly in pain. When she opened them, she glared at Teddy.

"You have ruined us." She said and quickly walked out the office.

"Gentlemen can you excuse us," Sam said to the men clustered in Teddy's office. When they left Sam turned a furious eye on Teddy. "If this was any other company than a family owned one, you would be looking at doing time in prison right about now."

"You'll take care of everything won't you? Sam the wonder-boy, he can fix anything that's broke. He can even work miracles." Teddy said as she walked over to grab another drink.

"Theodore its not even noon yet."

Teddy shrugged. "I tied one on last night. I need the hair of the dog that bit me, but Sam the wonder-boy wouldn't understand about that would he?"

Teddy downed the glass in one gulp. "So what are you going to do? Not send me to prison, I hope. Nope I think not. That would be too much of a scandal. It would besmirch the sainted Evans name."

"You are right Theodore, I am not going to send you to prison. But I am going to tell you what I am gonna do You have got five minutes to clear out of here. I'll have the things in your office sent to your condo."

Teddy looked up at him angrily. "You can't do that! THis is my company, this is my inheritance."

"Wrong again little brother. You never did pay attention. This was your company, if you managed it properly. You just settled the matter beyond a shadow of a doubt. I hope you put that five million somewhere safe because as of nine this morning, Dad's solicitor cut you out the will."

With those words, Sam walked out of Teddy's office. Teddy stood looking after him, the glass in his left hand suddenly shattered into fragments. Teddy still just stood there, blood running down his fingers, anger coursing through his body.

* * *

Sam was in Rachel's office when her secretary knocked on the door. "Teddy is creating a disturbance down the hall. He is demanding to see you Sam."

Sam sighed shaking his head. "Call security and have him escorted out of the building." He turned towards Rachel. "I am counting on you to turn this company around. I only kept you on because while Theodore was screwing things up, you were trying to implement the changes and I am keeping you on because you are great at your job. You have 6 months."

Rachel nodded. "Thank you Sam, I won't let you down."

Sam went down the hall to Mercedes office. He passed for uniformed security guards escorting Teddy out of the building. The clerical staff were lining the halls enjoying the sight.

Mercedes was on the phone when she motioned Sam to sit down and and she soon hung up. "Exciting times around here huh?" SHe asked.

Sam ran his hand across his forehead. "Yeah. I have made Rachel interim president of the company."

Mercedes's eyes widened, then she gave a small smile. "Rachel is tough, and tight with a penny, I respect her and if anyone can get the company right its her."

"I think so too. But that does mean that any projects being worked on has been halted until further notice."

She nodded. "I see. Do you realize that Rachel doesn't approve of the boss playing around with his employees. You could get in a lot of trouble." She said moving from her desk and sitting on his lap kissing him deeply.  
Sam laughed. "Then we need to take this out of the office don't we? How about you come over for dinner? I will pick you up about 5? I am cooking dinner."

"Sounds good but make it six and I will drive to your place."

Sam nodded kissing her once more before he left and Mercedes moved back to her chair opening her desk and grabbing the tape. There never seemed to be a good time to tell him. First Mrs. Thornton and now this. She sighed. He needed to know and she needed to tell him she just had to find a way.


	25. Chapter 25

Thank you guys for being patient and knowing that Real Life gets hard. But I love writing for you because it makes me feel like I am doing something to bring joy to people. Thank you for reading this, thank you for reviewing. I am almost at 200 reviews that is the most I have ever had and I love it. So thank you and stay blessed.

* * *

When Mercedes arrived at Sam's house, she rang the doorbell twice before anyone came to the door. When Sam finally opened the door, he was holding a metal spoon.

"Hello darlin" he said moving to let her in. "Come on in." Sam sniffed the air and smacked his teeth. "Dammit the chilli is burning."

He hurried to the kitchen and Mercedes shut the door, then followed more slowly. She stopped to say hi to Savannah who was happily watching TV in what now looked like more a of family room then a dining room. The house already looked more lived in, more like a home.

Mercedes peeked into the kitchen, it was basically a disaster area. Sam was stirring a huge pot, mumbling to himself. The smell of burned chilli hung in the air. He turned off the burner and sighed.

"I guess its done now."

"Can I help?" Mercedes asked as Sam looked at her. "If you want you can make the salad."

She nodded going to the fridge. There was no lettuce. So mercedes grabbed a red onion, tomatoes, cucumbers and carrots and decided to make due.

Sam puttered around the kitchen, adding more stuff to the chili. It seemed that he had put every condiment out of the kitchen cabinet, adding to the general chaos of the kitchen.

Sam went to check on Savannah, then he walked over to Mercedes he wrapped his arms around her waist kissing her neck. "What kind of salad is that?"

"Cucumber-tomato… I couldn't find the lettuce."

Sam smacked his head. "I forgot the lettuce!"

Mercedes kissed his cheek. "Its okay, this is almost done, why don't you go and set the table."

Mercedes took the rolls out the oven and smiled as she ladled the chili into the serving bowl. When she carried the bowl to the table she smiled seeing Savannah helping Sam.

"Mercy look I washed my hands."

Mercedes smiled. "They look great Savannah! Want to help me make some lemonade?"

Savannah nodded as they went in and made the lemonade, Mercedes found herself glancing at the little girl closely looking for traces of Teddy. His words echoing through her head. She made up her mind, good or bad she would tell Sam about what Teddy said and let the cards fall where they may.

Getting back to the table they sat and ate, enjoying the moment together. The Chili wasn't bad, it wasn't amazing but it was edible.

"I do spaghetti too, and eggs, oh and i can grill a mean steak." Sam said boasting.

Mercedes nodded. "Have you advertised for a housekeeper yet?"

"I called today, they are sending some people to the office tomorrow for me to interview." He took a bite of his chili then stopped and looked at her.

"Hey! Was that a backhanded shot at my chili?"

She shrugged. "At least its edible."

Sam frowned mumbling. "Edible."

Then he turned to her and smiled. "Domestic activities were never that high on my list of accomplishments."

Mercedes smiled at him with a nod, her eyes fell to where the painting of Marley used to hang. Her mind went to Teddy again and how he said she died. IT was just all too sad.

The insistent ringing of the doorbell interrupted both dinner and Mercedes thoughts. Sam excused himself and went to answer it as she heard the shrill voice of Holly.

"How could you! How could you take everything from my son!?" She cried.

Sam returned silently to the dinner table and picked where he was eating. "Holly, would you like some dinner?"

Holly moved to the dining room and banged on the table. "I was talking to you about my son dammit!"

Sam sighed looking over to her. "Yes you were, and I was asking you if you wanted some dinner. Since you're so persistent, I'll say this: Teddy brought this trouble on himself. I didn't take anything away from him."

Savannah was staring at her grandmother wide-eyed. Mercedes moved to take Savannah from the room, but the little girl protested.

That's when Holly burst into tears. "Please, give my son another chance, he is penniless Sam, I can't believe you would allow this to happen!"

Sam continued to much on a dinner roll, saying nothing. Holly picked up the tray of rolls tossing them to the floor. Mercedes laughed internally, seeing the family resemblance more than ever between Teddy and Holly. Holly smacked her teeth, "You have always wanted everything for yourself. Now you have got it. I hope you choke." She said glaring around the table.

Savannah had picked up a dinner roll from the floor and dunked it into her chili watching the antics as if she were engrossed in her favorite cartoon.

Sam polished off his chili and helped himself to more salad. It was then that Holly's gaze fell onto Mercedes, who was taking a sip of her lemonade.

"You! This is all your fault, you wanted to get even with Teddy for breaking up with your slittish, two timing-"

Sam threw down his napkin and stood up. "Since you are obviously not interested in dinner, you may leave. And if I ever hear another word of insult to Mercedes from your lips, you are no welcome into this house again."

Holly gasped. "You- you can't be serious." she stuttered out.

"Oh but I am." Sam said dangerously. "I am getting extremely tired of hearing Mercedes being spoken of with disrespect. You don't respect her, you don't respect me. And like i said if you don't respect her, then you are not welcome in this or any other house I may have. Now if you want a part in our lives, you better change your attitude, because if you make me choose, you will not like the answer."

Holly stared at him with tears in her eyes, "I am sorry Mercedes. You must understand that I am upset." With that she turned to leave.

"I am so sick of these scenes." Sam said with a huff.

"Your family does tend to the dramatic don't they?" Mercedes said and Sam nodded.

"Yes, is it too much to want a nice family dinner? For the rest of the night, I just want peace. Thank God its just the three of us."

Mercedes sighed "Yeah peace… that's what this is." She said softly.

Sam looked at her. "Merce what's wrong? Did Holly upset you?"

"No I just, there is something I have to tell you, its about Teddy."

"Merce I really just want this weekend to be fun about all of us please. No drama, no Teddy."

She sighed. "Okay."

* * *

Mercedes and Sam lay in the hazy afterglow of a lazy Sunday morning of lovemaking. This weekend had been idyllic, Mercedes thought. Both she and Sam were homebodies and loved nothing better than to spend Saturday night enjoying time with Savannah, then sitting back in his man cave watching the fire and listening to music.

Mercedes had been allowing Sam to do all the cooking, and he had basically made everything he was capable of making. So she decided to take pity on him and make brunch.

A big overstuffed omelet would be nice she thought, with freshly squeeze orange juice, and biscuits. She sighed happily making her way to the shower, she would make Sam brunch, and she would talk to Sam about what Teddy said. Then they could start on building on what their lives could really be like, and she would help him through it. This time she wouldn't be stopped.


	26. Chapter 26

Here is another update for you all. Gotta say I am loving the reviews, I know some of you might not understand Sam and his way with his family. It will become clear why he gives then chance after chance. I am so happy that you guys are following and enjoying my work. Remember to stay blessed and review.

* * *

Sam was getting Savannah dressed and Mercedes has just finished mixing the batter for the biscuits, when the doorbell rang. Mercedes opened the door to Teddy and Holly beaming at her. Guard immediately up she eyed them both. "I will get Sam." she said.

Heading to Savannah's room, Mercedes told Sam about Teddy and Holly. He kissed her forehead with a nod. "You can finish breakfast and I will handle them." he said sighing heavily before heading downstairs.

Mercedes had just taken the bacon, ham and sausages off the stove top when Sam walked in. "Theodore and Holly would like to stay for breakfast...as long as that is okay with you."

Mercedes frowned shaking her head. "When did it ever matter to them whether something was alright with me?"

"They are all smiles this morning. I think they are trying to put on that new attitude I told Holly about on Friday."

"I find that hard to believe."

"I wish I had a tape recorder, Theodore said that he deserved what happened to him and he wanted to make amends."

At the mention of a tape recorder she sighed. "Sam there really is something we should talk about."

"Merce I know but can it wait? I am starving, if you want me to tell them to leave I will."

Mercedes sighed. "This is your home Sam, if you want your family to stay for Brunch I don't mind."

Sam moved closer to her and hissed her deeply. "You are an angel you know that?"

Mercedes nodded walking into the kitchen. She wouldn't put her guard down at all around them not anymore and the moment they so much as sneeze negativity her way she was out. No if ands or buts about it. She was done dealing with Sam's family, he needed to see for himself how messed up they were but until he was ready there was nothing she could do about it.

Sam helped Mercedes set the table and bring out the food, Sam had put Savannah down for a nap which Mercedes was somehow grateful for, and Mercedes found herself wishing she was anywhere but near that table.

"The food is delicious Mercedes, thank you so much for letting us stay and enjoy it."

Holly smiled widely and if freaked Mercedes out, it reminded her of the smile Wednesday Adams had in Addams Family Values after they made her watch all those Disney Movies. It was horrible.

"You're welcome." Mercedes said softly. She moved her food around her plate as she rolled her shoulders feeling a knot form. She needed to get out of this uncomfortable situation as soon as possible. And yet things got worse once Teddy stood from the table, moving behind Mercedes and massaged her shoulders. Mercedes jerked away from him.

"What are you doing?"

"Massaging those knots out like I used too, you know late night in your office when you were stressed."

He tried to put his hands on her again and she moved out of his reach. "That won't be necessary." She said looking over to Sam, whose jaw was clenched at the action.

"Okay." Teddy said, "Well anytime you need another one let me know."

Sam clanged his knife against his plate, causing everyone to jump. "The next time Mercedes needs a shoulder rub I will do it myself." Sam said, Teddy nodded with a slow smile.

"Sure, I was just trying to help. You know I was thinking of what to do, now that I'm no longer employed the company. I love the sea and the surf down in the Bahamas, you know I go down there and do a lot of boating and scuba diving. SO I thought about starting a business there. There's a big demand for charter boats to take the tourists out for deep sea fishing and diving."

Sam looked at his brother and nodded. "That sounds like a good idea, its good to see you finding an interest."

"I might need some up front capital to get started though." Teddy said.

Sam took a sip of his coffee and nodded. "A friend of mines, her name is Shannon she has her own Construction company. She said she was willing to give you a job, In a short time you could probably earn and save your own capital."

Mercedes watched Teddy's eyes turn back and filled with anger, but he quickly recovered looking at Sam.

"That sounds like a good plan, thanks for looking out for me Sam, I will do my best."

Holly sipped her orange juice and sighed. "We went to see Mrs. Thornton at the hospital."

Sam looked at her. "How is she?"

"Very subdued . They have her on some heavy duty drugs, but she said she is going to stay as long as she needed to get the help she needs."

Sam ran his hands over his face, "The health insurance I purchased for her covers a lengthy stay so she can get all the help she needs."

Holly reached over caressing his cheek. "You are such a generous son. So good to others, Teddy and I included."

It was Mercedes turn to slam down her fork as she cleared her throat. Sam shot her and apologetic glance and she cut her eyes at Holly.

Holly sighed going back to her food then looking at Mercedes. "Will you be taking over the housekeeping duties Mercedes?"

Mercedes almost choked on her orange juice. "And why would I do that? I already have a job and even if I didn't I still wouldn't be his housekeeper."

"I was just asking, you are here a lot."

"Well I am his girlfriend."

Holly nodded. "That you are, well I am sure Sam is disappointed you won't be taking up the job."

Mercedes rolled her eyes thinking about what Sam said to her friend. "Yeah, I bet he is."

Mercedes could feel her small headache intensify as the brunch went on, she barely finished her food and was feeling extremely ill. Holly offered to clean the kitchen telling Mercedes to take a break and check on Savannah. After checking and helping Savannah get dressed again, she came to find that Sam and Teddy were in the pool,Savanna ran to her sandbox and Mercedes sat back watching the little girl. Early fall the weather was extremely warm. Holly urged Mercedes to get on her swimsuit and join them. Not having a suit on hand, Mercedes relax in the lounge chair, willing her headache to go away. Eyes closed it was almost gone till she head squealing.

She opened her eyes to see Holly playing in the pool like a teenager with her son and step son. The entire scene had her feeling sick to her stomach. The woman wore an all too revealing bikini and you would have thought she was try to seduce them rather than spend time with her sons.

After a while Holly went into the kitchen to make some lemonade and Teddy went in to help. Sam got out the water and sat in the lounge next to Mercedes. She handed him a towel as Savannah ran over to them.

"Daddy I wanna swim."

Sam smiled. "Sure thing cupcake lets go." He kissed Mercedes on the forehead before he took Savannah to the shallow end of the pool.

"I am gonna grab that book I was readying last night." Mercedes said as she stood walking into the house. She heard the fall of voices from the dining room and paused when she heard her name.

"Sam would probably cut off my funds if I didn't play nice with Mercedes. Look what he did to Mrs. Thornton on her say so." Holly said.

"Mercedes let out an inaudible exhalation. She realized earlier that Teddy and Holly's behavior was simple a ruse, but she didn't expect to hear Holly express her sentiments so the woman so blind that she would blame Mercedes when Mrs. Thornton was bat shit crazy and couldn't be entrusted to take care of child?

Teddy cleared his throat.. "Sam has already ruined me, he has made sure I have nothing left of my fathers."

"My poor baby." Holly said,. "What will you have me do? What will you do? Sam is being so callous, maybe I can get him alone and talk to him again.."

"No don't say anything Mother, don't worry I have enough put aside to last me for a while. I will be allright. But what I really want is-"

He stopped talking and Holly glanced at him. "What? What can I do for you baby?"

"I wish Sam was out of the picture. That way I could get control of my father's money."

"I don't know how to manage that...maybe I can get Sam to take me on a trip, some nice quiet get away just the two of us…"

Teddy rolled his eyes. "No! Not like that. God mother put it away. I mean I want him out of the way permanently! I want him gone. Out of the picture/ DEAD!" Teddy said savagely.

"Teddy, Honey, you can't mean that." She sighed "Son you shouldn't say things like that. Sam is like his father, he has developed a sense of responsibility for us. He won't allow us to go without what we need. If you approach him again, and ask him nicely. I am sure he will help finance your business in the Bahamas. I said I will talk to him."

"You will do no such thing." Teddy said raising his voice. Then he sighed lowering it. "Listen, forget I said anything. I am just still upset with everything that has gone down between him and me."

Mercedes walked back out to the pool area in a slight daze. Sam looked at her. "Merce where is your book?"

"Sam I need to talk to you, I need to tell you what I just overheard."

Sam sighed wrapping the towel around his head. "Mercedes this has been a great day can we not?"

"NO! Sam there are things I need to tell you, things that I have to show you. You can't trust-"

Sam closed his eyes taking Mercedes hand. "Mercedes please. I have a chance to have my family back. I have a chance to start something with you and have them with me too. Please don't deny me that."

Mercedes sighed. "Sam I want you to have that, I want you to have this family that you envisioned, but I am scared that you are going to get hurt in all of this, really hurt."

"I love that you are concerned for me but I promise I won't be hurt. They are my family, they are willing to be my family I need that, we need that." Intertwining their fingers he sighed looking over to Savannah. "You are giving Savannah the family that I have always wanted you know? You, me and her. Its like she finally sees what its like to have a strong woman in her life. I never had that. Holly wasn't motherly and Theodore wasn't caring if it wasn't about him. I always wanted that, that mom who loves me and that brother who adores me. I want a real family. You remember on the beach when I said that maybe we can make our own big family someday? I want that to include Holly and Teddy if they can respect both of us."

He kissed her forehead and walked away. Mercedes felt sick to her stomach. Teddy was crazy and she knew if he wanted to hurt Sam he would. "Over my dead body." she said silently. If Sam wasn't going to protect himself, she would.


	27. Chapter 27

Sorry about the wait you know life gets you down, but here is another installment for your enjoying pleasure. As always remember to review and stay blessed. I know some of you gonna like this one.

* * *

Sam called Mercedes at the office Friday, he was excited about the new housekeeper he had hired and he wanted to take Mercedes out to celebrate.

They toasted to Sam's new freedom at the restaurant with champagne. "To well cooked meals, a clean house and a babysat kid." Sam said lifting his glass.

Mercedes touched his glass with hers. "You are spoiled rotten Sam, you know that? How many single mothers are rushing home from work, picking up their kid from daycare and then throwing some fish sticks and french fries in the oven?"

"Probably millions, which is why I will proudly admit that I am spoiled. And I fully appreciate it. So to housekeepers." He said raising his glass and taking a sip.

* * *

Sam's house was dark when they arrived back from the restaurant. The heavy beat of pop music drew them towards the family room. Mercedes mouth dropped open wide at the sight of the housekeeper.

She had on a red miniskirt that barely covered her behind, as she tossed out her hands and threw out her arms in time with the music. Her tinted blond hair went flying as she swiveled her hips. Savannah was still up, rocking back and forth trying to keep up with the older girl.

"Oh hell no. You did not hire Taylor Swift here to take care of your daughter."

Mercedes hissed as Sam. Sam turned towards her embarrassed. "She had great references."

Mercedes cut her eyes at him. "I bet she did."

Walking further into the room mercedes turned off the music. The girl turned smiling when she saw Sam but frowning when she saw Mercedes.

"I thought you would be out later, you are home early."

Sam sighed. "WIll you put Savannah to bed its past her bedtime. Its 10:30 she only stays up until 8."

Savannah was tired and cranky and cried when the housekeeper took her up to the bedroom. Sam ran his hands through his hair. "I don't know if this housekeeper is going to work out."

"You think? Look you need to take me home if you want me up at 5am to go fishing with you." Sam nodded looking up to the stairs as he followed Mercedes out of the house.

* * *

Once home, Mercedes called Quinn, glad to hear her sister's voice, she wanted to tell Quinn everything but she was going to try Sam again, try to tell him the truth. Then once the cards fell where they may, would she tell Quinn everything, she had a feeling she would need her sister then. Mercedes was afraid that Sam was in danger, Teddy was a man on a mission and that mission was to hurt Sam. She sighed heavily, thinking over everything. Sam treated Teddy like some bothersome little brother who was just joking around but Mercedes knew better, Mercedes knew that Teddy had no love in his heart for his older brother. He wanted Sam gone.

The problem was that there was a weakness in Sam that Mercedes finally it came to people, Sam barely scratched the surface of them, especially his family. He refused to look inside of people who were close to him because he was scared of what he might have seen. Sam must have been hurt badly by someone's true nature past. That fact alone meant that he was closed off in some way shape or form. And what scared her was that while she was falling in love with Sam, he might never be truly open to falling in love with her.

* * *

When her alarm went off at 4am, she knocked the clock on the floor needing more sleep. It wasn't until someone was banging on the door did she realize that she had overslept. Getting out of bed she sighed opening the door to Sam. He glanced over her.

"You aren't ready? Are you okay, you look terrible...are you sick?"

Mercedes rolled her eyes walking away from Sam. He followed after her. "I didn't mean it like that if I hurt your feelings…"

Mercedes sighed going back to her room as Sam shut the door, "I didn't sleep well last night and I just don't feel up to going. I am sorry Sam I know you want to go you can go without me."

Sam shook his head removing his jacket and kicking off his shoes. "No, you are tired and I don't want to go without you, fishing will always be there."

Moving to the bed he laid down and patted the bed. As she laid on him he held her close. She ran her hands over his chest yawning.

"Tell me whats on your mind Mercedes, I know something has been."

"It has, its about Teddy."

Mercedes could feel Sam tense up. "Look he just really makes me uncomfortable, he and his mother both do but Teddy so much more." She reached over to her drawer and pulled out a small USB… "I know he is your brother and you care for him, but you need to hear this. I will let you judge for yourself if you still want him in your life after. But I can't keep holding onto this, you need to know what your brother is capable of."

Sam looked at it, before he took it and placed it on his keychain. "If you say I should listen to it I will. Now will you get some rest?"

She nodded, laying back on Sam's chest. And within a few moments she was fast asleep.

Sam lay looking at her, watching her sleep peacefully as he caressed her hair. He knew he was lucky, lucky to have her and she wasn't sure exactly how to be in a happened between him and Marley was his fault, he never cared for her as much as he claimed and she knew it. He also knew that he was cursed being a man who worked hard and took people for granted.

He didn't want to do that with Mercedes, he never wanted to lose her, he knew now that the love he felt for Marley was nothing compared to this feeling. Yes, she was his wife, and yes he cared about her but this feeling that he had just holding Mercedes was nothing he had ever felt in his life.

But that itself caused him to worry, loving someone as much as his dad loved his mother, meant that when he lost her, it would damn near kill him too. Its why he didn't marry Marley for love, its why he avoided dating after her death.

Sam was content with his life until he crossed paths with Mercedes and now all he could think about was how lucky he was. How patient she was, how much he owed her. Snuggling close to her his thoughts went back to the first time he saw her, she mesmerized him. But Theodore must have seen that look on Sam's face because he spared no detail in telling Sam just how much Mercedes got around. Sam kissed her forehead, he would never truly forgive himself for calling her a slut.

His phone vibrated and he noticed a text from his brother. His eyes went to the USB drive Mercedes gave him. A part of him knew the moment he heard whatever was on there, it would change things for him, his brother ran off at the mouth a lot when he felt threatened and Sam knew that. He knew Theodore and Holly were much, but besides Savannah and Mercedes they were all he had.

When his father died, they were all he had, when he needed family they were all he had, as much as Holly annoyed him with her actions, she truly was a loving Grandmother. He watched as she transformed into the motherly type he saw her with Theodore and wished she was to him.

He couldn't turn his back on them, even if he wanted too. Dwight may have cut Theodore out of the will, and he may not have given Holly his fortune but he did leave Sam with a burden, making him swear to care for him, the only family he had.

Sam didn't know when he drifted off, it had to be after visions of Mercedes chasing after Savannah and hearing his girl's laughing, but he awoke to Mercedes nipping at his neck. This lead to a few rounds of fevered lovemaking and them both drifting back off to sleep. It was much later when they both awoke again, Mercedes wrapped in his arms holding her as if he never wanted to let her go, which he didn't, and Mercedes enjoying the feel of his arms holding her so securely so tight. Sam sighed as Mercedes traced his jaw with her lips.

"Hey you are supposed to be relaxing, you know how that got me going last time."

Mercedes smirked. "I know."

Sam laughed with a sigh. "I meant to tell you I dropped Savannah off at Holly's, I had to let the housekeeper go."

Mercedes sat up on her elbows and faked a sad expression. "Oh no already."

Sam laughed. "Yes I was a fool for hiring her, I just wanted help desperately. I would try to interest you in a housekeeping position but I don't figure that with your job, and the cooking, cleaning, caring of Savannah and your sexual obligations to me would leave you much time for you." He said trying to keep a straight face, which broke when she stared at him.

"Had you going there for a second didn't I?"

Mercedes shoved his chest. "You are a jerk you know that."

Sam laughed. "Loveable jerk though? Right?"

Mercedes just smirked kissing his cheek as she gathered the sheet and started walking away from him.

Sam stood. "Seriously I am loveable right?"


	28. Chapter 28

Hey all thank you for being so patient with me I appreciate all of you and the reviews. I thank you for enjoying what I do, remember to review and stay blessed.

* * *

After spending most of the day either in bed or making their way back to the bed, they finally went to pick Savannah up, Sam ever surprised Mercedes by telling her she could wait in the car, which she did. She truly didn't want to be around Holly or Teddy. Mercedes looked at the tape recorder in her purse, this weekend she would give it to Sam, whether he wanted to know or not he was going to find out about his brother.

So far their weekend was perfect and quiet, until Teddy showed up all smiles with a bottle of Brandy for Sam. Mercedes could see Sam was happy to have his brother near but Mercedes wasn't, not at all. She watched as they joked around and had a good time, watched as Teddy eyed her like she was a piece of meat when Sam wasn't looking. But went back to ignoring her when he was. Mercedes had just returned to Sam's game room when she overheard them talking about Teddy's prospects in the Bahamas and she left to go lay down. She couldn't describe it but being in that house felt different now than it had before. It seemed when that crazy hag left, all the bad juju left with her, and while Mercedes would never want to live there, she didn't mind staying over now.

Pulling her phone out of her pocket, she sighed dialing Quinn's number.

"Mercedes Jones I was about to start a search party for you, it's been three days."

"I know I am sorry I was at work, then I was hanging with Sam and Savannah."

"So things are good?"

"I things are getting there. I gave him the USB but its up to him to watch it. I swear I am worried about him and Teddy."

"I know sweetie, but think about it, you can only do so much when it comes to his brother. You have to sit back and let the cards fall where they may."

Mercedes nodded walking out the room and towards the kitchen, she glanced in Savannah's room and saw her napping, she smiled. "Q I am looking at the cutest thing right now. Savannah is adorable when she sleeps."

"Aren't all kids?"

Mercedes laughed. "Maybe." she said as she made her way past Sam's gym. She saw him with his headphones in and looked out the window at the front door and was relieved to see Teddy's car was gone.

"I am just waiting for the shoe to drop Q, it always does."

"You can't keep being so negative and overthinking everything, sometimes you gotta live in the moment."

Mercedes sighed about to speak when she heard a loud scream coming from down the hall. "Q I gotta go."

"Is everything okay?"

"I am not sure. I will call you right back."

Mercedes hung up and ran towards Sam's gym. She walked in finding Sam on the floor next to his weight bench, writing in pain.

"Sam what happened?"

"The stand for the barbells was loose and the weight fell on my shoulder." Sam gasped.

Mercedes looked at the rapidly darkening place where Sam said the weight hit him and moved closer to him. She went to touch him and he groaned out in pain. She grabbed her phone and dialed 911 while trying to help him up. As the ambulance helped load Sam up, Mercedes grabbed a sleeping Savannah and loaded her up in the car, as she followed them to the hospital.

* * *

Sam had a severely bruised shoulder,, the doctor said it was fortunate that the weight fell the way it did. His neck could have been broken, or it could have killed him if it had struck him in the head.

Thinking about what might have happened shattered Mercedes. A nagging thought in the back of her mind refused to be still by her anxiety. Teddy was wandering around the house earlier today. He knew Sam's habit of working out every evening. Could Teddy have tampered with Sam's weight bench?

Mind reeling as she carried a sleeping Savannah into the house hours later. Sam followed slowly behind her. Mercedes understood why he was so slow, he was drowsy from the pain meds they had given to him in the ER. She told him to go right to bed as she carried Savannah to her room and tucked her in.

Sam was sleeping when she returned to the bedroom. Mercedes realized that she wasn't going to get home tonight so she dropped her clothes across the chair and soon joined Sam in slumber.

* * *

Mercedes didn't get to work til well after eleven Monday morning. Sam's right arm was in a sling Since he was right handed, the injury incapacitated him more than he thought it would. He was testy as a bear. Mercedes arranged for Sam to interview more housekeepers, and she dropped Savannah off at her new daycare center before she rushed to her place and got dressed for work. Domesticity could be exhausting, she thought as she made it into her office.

The workload at her job had increased, also. With Rachel Berry trimming and streamlining staff, everyone had more responsibilities. Mercedes looked at the pile of papers on her desk and sighed. She'd be fortunate to get back to Sam's before eight.

At 5pm on the dot, her phone rang. It was Sam asking where she was and if she was on her way home. Mercedes sighed, even though he was just asking, he sounded so needy and she wondered what it was about illness that made so many men regress to a childhood stat. She let him know that she was busy and would get there as soon as soon as she could, but she needed to have someone pick Savannah up from Daycare.

It was eight thirty when Mercedes walked into Sam's house. She was exhausted. Savannah shrieked with joy to see Mercedes, and she looked at Sam wondering why she was up past her bedtime.

"I tried to bathe her but it was hard and she wanted to wait up for you, I'm sorry."

Mercedes shook her head. "Its okay, I know that you can't do a lot. I got it. Come on baby girl lets go."

Mercedes picked up Savannah and gave her a bath. After an hour of reading stories and laying with Savannah she was finally about to put the little girl to bed she made her way downstairs to find Sam cleaning up pop cans and the pizza boxes.

"I wanted to have it cleaned before you got home, Teddy came by and we ate pizza and had some sodas. I ordered you an Italian Sub I know you like those."

Mercedes smiled softly. "Thank you, go lay down I can get this."

Sam shook his head. "No I may only have one hand but i got this."

Mercedes nodded going and grabbing her sandwich. As she came to the living room she found it half cleaned and Sam passed out on the couch. She nudged him but he was out. She sighed shaking her head as she finished cleaning up. It took her about half an hour to clean the den and kitchen. She couldn't even eat by the time she was done. She just wrapped up her food and went to sleep.

It had been going like that for over a week now and Mercedes was tired. Though she had lined up housekeepers for Sam, he hadn't picked one yet. She would get to work late after dressing and feeding Savannah and dropping her off to daycare, then she would come home about 7 or 8 to a messy house and Sam lounging on the couch sometimes with Teddy and it annoyed her to no end and that Monday night she was about fed up, but she was too tired to fight so she just went to bed. Changing into one of Sam's tshirts she got into the bed and sighed, this was her fear, she was doing everything Sam's wife would do, take care of him, his house and his daughter but not seeking any of the reward and it was starting to wear her down. She tried to shut down her mind but she couldn't, did Sam even listen to the USB stick, as her mind continued to wander she could feel herself drifting off to sleep.

She wasn't sure how long she was asleep before Sam came in the room, she awoke to him kissing her forehead and pulling her to him slowly. She cuddled with him as he ran his good hand over her shoulder.

"I am sorry I haven't been up to being with you the way we used too, if you want we can but you have to do all the work I can't with my shoulder."

"Don't worry about it I am good."

"Merce its okay, you won't hurt me, I miss being close to you."

"Don't, I said I was good. I am tired and I have to be at work at 7 tomorrow so I just want to get to sleep."

"Oh I thought you could take off tomorrow and spend the day with me, I miss you and its just been so hard."

"Sam, I am tired and i have a ton of work to do so no. We are not having sex I am not taking off and so drop it."

"Merce I am sorry I just need you."

Mercedes sighed getting out of the bed. "You need me? Doesn't seem like it, it seems like you need your brother more, and after what he said in that USB, did you even listen."

SAm sighed. "I didn't, and its not because I don't believe he said something wrong, its because Theodore told me what I was going to find on that recording. He explained you caught him in his office when he was drunk and enraged at me and he said some mean and scary things. He is getting help for his threats and out bursts."

"Sam your brother threatens to kill you and then your barbell falls on you?"

"That was an accident. Mercedes I did what you asked. I talked to him, i got to the bottom of his actions and he apologized. He said he would apologize to you but he felt that he should give you space after the way he treated you."

Mercedes ran her hand through her hair as Sam moved to kiss her neck. "I have missed you and we are both awake so how about we make the most of it."

Mercedes grabbed her sweat pants rolling her eyes. "Sam what part of me saying that I was tired did you not get? And the fact that you are taking Teddy's side over mines."

"I am not taking his side. He is my brother and I love him and I actually have a chance to have a relationship with him."

Mercedes nodded. "Well you enjoy that. But right now I am going home and going to enjoy a good night sleep."

"Merce what is going on with you?"

"This! This is what is going on, I work a full 10 to 12 hour day then I come here and bathe Savannah, I get her to bed take care of you and I am tired. I am not your wife I am not her mother and i need a break so I am going home."

"Merce please."

"Please what? I am not your wife, and you have made it clear where I stand here, I am basically the housekeeper you sleep with and I am not okay with that so I am going home."

With that she quickly finished dressing and left for home, getting much needed rest and giving her and Sam much needed time apart.


	29. Chapter 29

Thank you guys for the reviews I love them! Read and Enjoy! Stay Blessed

* * *

It had been about a week since Mercedes had seen Sam. Tuesday Morning he sent 2 dozen pink roses signed "Sam" to her work. And after she left work she went home, turned off her phone and caught up on much needed sleep.

Wednesday, the roses were yellow and the card said "I miss you." Mercedes spent that evening with Q, decorating the baby room and going through baby names for her soon to be born nephew.

Thursday the roses were red and the card said "lets talk about it.". Mercedes instructed Tina that she still wasn't taking any calls from Sam. Tina looked at her so accusingly, she felt like she was the wicked witch if the west. That evening Mercedes went out to the club with some of her neglected friends from work and she was glad to say she had a great time.

On Friday she was given Lilies and a card that read "I'm sorry, please see me." Mercedes spent her rearranging her living room.

Saturday there were a three dozen red roses with a card that read "please." She almost gave in and went to see him but she didn't. Instead she spent the night watching netflix and relaxing. On Sunday she was met with White Roses and a card that read "I will come by tonight around 7 I hope you will see me. Please see me." Around seven pm came a knock on the door and instead of answering Mercedes sat on the other side listening to Sam plead with her for an hour to see her. She made it to seeing him walk away from the door, and she sighed. She had done it, she had survived him coming over. She started to walk away from the door when she heard a strum of a guitar.

"Everybody knows, that I was such a fool, to ever let go of you, baby I was wrong, and yeah I know I said we'd be better off alone, it was time that we moved on. I know i broke your heart, I didn't mean to break your heart. But baby here I am, banging on your front door, my pride spilled on the floor. My hands and knees are bruised and I'm, crawling back to you. Begging for a second chance, are you gonna let me in? I was running from the truth, but now I'm crawling back to you."

He moved to lean against the screen door as he kept playing.

"I know you're in there, and you can make me wait, but I'm not going away. Its the least that I can do, just to tell you face to face, I was lying to myself, now I'm dying in this hell. Girl I know your mad, I can't blame you for being made. But baby here I am, banging on your front door, my pride spilled on the floor. My hands and knees are bruised and I'm, crawling back to you. Begging for a second chance, are you gonna let me in? I was running from the truth, but now I'm crawling back to you."

Mercedes took a breath before she opened the door to see Sam go back to standing there strumming away on his blue guitar and singing.

"If you could see these tears I'm crying, touch this hands that won't stop shaking, hear my heart that's barely breathing. You will see a different man. But baby here I am, am banging on your front door, my pride spilled on the floor. My hands and knees are bruised and I'm, crawling back to you. Begging for a second chance, are you gonna let me in? I was running from the truth, but now I'm crawling back to you."

Mercedes stared out at Sam who stood there once he was finished. She kept her arms folded and the screen door shut. Sam put the guitar down. "I was worried when you wouldn't return my calls."

"I was busy."

He nodded and looked down. "I was thinking about why you left, I was inconsiderate of your feelings and I am sorry."

"Sam it was more than that."

"Then tell me, please don't walk away without a word, tell me what's bothering you and we can fix it."

Mercedes sighed. "Its a lot of things."

"Do you think, I could come in please?"

Mercedes sighed for a moment before moving to the side and letting him in. She moved to the couch as he shut the door and carried in a dozen multicolored roses in a vase. He sat them down and sat down next to her.

She glanced at him seeing the tiredness in his face. "How's the shoulder?"

"Much better, it doesn't even really hurt that much."

"How is Savannah?"

"She is good, she misses you. I got a new housekeeper."

Mercedes smirked slightly thinking of the last one. "Oh? And what is this one like?"

"She is older, very down to earth and is the grandmotherly type. She has several grandchildren that she brags about. She is really sweet too."

"She sounds promising."

"I hope so." Sam took her hand in his. "Mercedes please, if there is a problem just tell me."

"Sam you aren't that easy to talk to, when you make up your mind that is it. Nothing else matters. No one is right but you."

"Okay I am stubborn but that doesn't mean i want you walking away from me, from this."

"Sam you took me for granted. You didn't care that i had a full time job, then I had to come home and take care of you and Savannah when all I wanted to do was relax and sleep. You didn't even ask me to do it you just assumed I would."

"Okay and what else?"

"You don't want to hear it."

"I am here, I want to hear it."

Mercedes sighed toying with his fingers.

"Its about Teddy. He makes me uncomfortable. That USB I gave you is him, making threats against you. He hates you Sam, He is going to try and hurt you and I think, I think he is going to use Savannah to do it. You can't trust him in your life."

Sam closed his eyes as he slowly pulled his hands away from Mercedes and put on on his forehead. "I get why you are concern and I hear you. But all my life there has been this tension in my family. I was my father's favorite son and he had no problem saying as much. He held me up to Theodore as a shining example of how he should be and I believe that is what fostered this competitive spirit within Theodore against me. Theodore was Holly's favorite and she never had time for me as a mother. And that made me a little jealous of him. I have always wanted a brother, and I am tired of the competition and discord that has been between Theodore and me for so long. For the first time, Theodore is mellowing, He's putting all this childhood wounds behind him and holding out his hand for a brotherly friendship."

Sam sighed looking at Mercedes. "I know you want to protect me. That's why you didn't tell me everything that happened. See Theodore wanted to clear the air and he told me that he was drunk when you came in his office. He made a pass at you and when you told him that you were with me and in love with me, he grew angry and said things about hurting me and about Savannah and I have chosen to forgive him. Before you say anything he didn't have to tell me anything he didn't know you recorded it, but he did. So I am asking to please not try to come between Theodore and I. He is trying for the first time in his life and I can't turn my back on that."

Mercedes sat back taking everything in he had to say. "If that's how you feel then that's how you feel. It doesn't matter if I think you are wrong or not."

Sam sighed taking her hand and kissing it.

"I don't want us to be apart Merce but I don't want Theodore to feel like I am not here for him when we finally got a chance to be brothers."

"I understand Sam I do."

He nodded. "Well I should go. I don't want to leave Savannah overnight with the new Housekeeper. And I don't want to be inappropriate and ask you to come over."

"Yeah not tonight." Sam stood and pulled her to him. He kissed her softly at first then deeply, dipping her slightly. As he pulled away he smiled. "I will call you later."

* * *

The weekend stretched ahead bleakly for Mercedes. It was because she wasn't spending it with Sam She went shopping with Quinn and attended a baby shower for one of her old high school friends. Mercedes was home alone doing laundry when Sam called.

"Hello darling what have you been up too? I tried calling a couple of times this weekend."

"Nothing much, I spend some time with Q. Why didn't you leave a message?"

"I hate talking to machines." Sam said. "This has been a long weekend without you. I'd like to see you."

Mercedes sighed, she felt the same way, but she was still hurt from last he could have asked her when he saw her friday but he didn't. She wasn't going to drop everything and rin n to his beck and call anymore.

"I would like to see you too, but I wish you'd called or left a message earlier. I have plans." Mercedes said coolly.

There was a silence on the other end of the phone, "All right." Sam said reluctantly. "Let's get together for lunch next week."

"Wednesday would be fine," Mercedes said.

"Good. I have been thinking about you- about us all weekend. I want you. The sex is fantastic, its amazing. But its more than that. What we have, its more than I have ever had in my life. I want you- all of you in every way, the way you laugh, the way you smile, how easy it is to be around you. How good you make me feel. How good you are to my daughter. I can't explain it."

Mercedes smiled to herself. "I think you just did. I feel the same way Sam, I want you too." she said in a whisper. She left the other words unsaid because Sam hadn't said them. I need you, I can't live without you, I love you."

It took a while for the glow to leave Mercedes after their conversation it wasn't love but at least he was opening up to her more, maybe things would work out and maybe happiness was right around the corner for them.

* * *

Song is by the Backstreet Boys and its called Crawling back to you.


	30. Chapter 30

Thank you guys for your review I love reading them. Since my Birthday is tomorrow I am going to try and get up at least three additional chapters, we will see how my muse works. Story is almost finished and everything will come to a head. Lets just say these next few chapters are gonna have you going "WHAT THE &%#$?!"

* * *

The next week for Mercedes was busy, she immersed herself in work and before she knew it Wednesday had arrived. Sam was never too far from her thoughts as she worked, but she was glad she had this space from him, glad he really saw what he had in her. She arrived at the restaurant they were set to meet promptly at noon. Sam was already there looking as good as ever. His face lit up when he saw her and she could tell he was worried she would stand him up. He touched her hand when she sat down, and the feel of his fingers on hers was electric. She was surprised to see that there was no trace of bruising on his neck anymore.

She looked into his emerald green eyes and suddenly it was hard to breathe.

"I am glad you came, you look beautiful."

"Thank you Sam."

"Are you very hungry?" Sam asked.

Mercedes swallowed. "Not really."

"The Hotel Suites across the street has room service."

"Lets get out of here then."

Sam stood smiling as he left a 20 on the table.

* * *

They fell onto the bed in the hotel room. The hunger for one another was intense. They fumbled with each others clothes, displacing them rather than removing them. Sam sipped his finger under her skirt and between her soaking wet thighs and she whimpered for him, "Please Sam, I need you inside of me now."

His shaking fingers pulled the flimsy material aside as he dove himself into Mercedes with a single hard thrust. Mercedes cried out his name as he did.

Sam knew it had been too long and he wasn't gonna last within her right walls so he reached between them, his hand massaging the tiny bud that was the center of her pleasure. Mercedes entire body stiffened and Sam felt the concentric circles of pleasure radiating outward from her center. Her climax shimmered through him and he fell inside of it. He gasped her name as he gave him to ecstasy.

"We didn't even undress." Mercedes said amused as she lay tangled in Sam and the sheets.

Sam ran his hands through her hair, "That's what happens when we let ourselves get too hungry."

"Hungry for what?"

"Hungry for love."

Mercedes smiled. "Yeah it has been 2 weeks hasn't it?"

"Two very, very long weeks." Sam said leaning over and kissing her. Mercedes kissed him back before moving off the bed. Sam sighed. "What do you want for lunch?"

"Whatever you order is fine with me." She said walking to the bathroom. When she returned after a quick shower, wrapped in the thick white terry cloth robe that was provided the lunch had arrived.

Sam had ordered giant shrimp sauteed in garlic and butter. Caesar salad, strawberries and sparkling cider.

After they ate, Mercedes lay back on the bed and sighed in satisfaction. Soon Sam covered her body with his and gave her many more reason for contentment. It was several more hours before they both returned to their offices.

* * *

Mercedes dressed with care that Saturday evening. Sam was taking her to the ballet. She searched for her keys and finally found them under the sofa cushions. She was definitely gonna have to invest in one of those key rings that beeped when you clapped.

She was meeting Sam at his house, he wanted her to meet his new housekeeper. He said he liked her and that she was really great with Savannah, but his voice had an uncertain quality when he spoke about her as if he didn't know quite what to think of the woman, and Mercedes couldn't wait to meet her.

Sam answered the door and checked her out with a whistle. "You look amazing." He said as he kissed the side of her neck. Savannah wasn't too far behind.

"Mercy!" Mercedes picked up the little girl and hugged her tightly. "I missed you little one."

Savannah giggled. "I missed you too. Come meet Willie Mae."

"Willie Mae?" Mercedes thought as Savannah began tugging on her arm.

A plump woman in for fifties stood over the stove, stirring a pot of beans. Mercedes glanced at her and decided she looked like Big Momma from the movie "Soul Food." Mercedes immediately felt there was no deceit about this woman, she was exactly who she seemed to be. The woman put down her spoon when Mercedes and Savannah entered the kitchen.

When Savannah said proudly "Willie Mae, this is Mercy." Willie Mae grabbed Mercedes into a bone crushing hug.

Then Willie Mae drew back and looked at her. "Why, you're just as pretty as Savannah said you were. And I bet you are just as sweet as you are pretty.

Mercedes blinked twice, she was at a loss for words. It was rare that anyone except Sam and Savannah said anything nice to her in this house. That was all right because Willie Mae had enough words for the both of them.

"Sit down honey, let me pour you a glass of wine."

Willie Mae poured herself and Mercedes a glass of wine from a screw top bottle she produced herself. "My own stash. Its not as alcoholic as most and really sweet. I can only take so much."

Mercedes took a sip of the sickly sweet drink and Willie Mae question her about herself with the skills of a seasoned interviewer.

Those beans smell so good." Mercedes said changing the topic from herself.

"You are coming back after the show to eat aren't you honey? I will have some fresh corn bread out of the over to go along with them."

"That sounds amazing."

Sam stuck his head in the door. "We better get going Mercedes, if we don't want to be late for the show."

Mercedes stood with a smile. "Nice to meet you, Mrs. er-"

"Call me Willie Mae, honey, I never went in for that Mr. and Mrs. You call me that and I will call you Mercedes."

"Okay Willie Mae we will see you later."

After they closed the front door, and were on their way to the Jaguar, Mercedes pulled Sam close. "I think I really like Willie Mae, she is refreshing. Definitely a change from Mrs. Thornton."

"Holly thinks so too. She informed me yesterday that she was appalled by Willie Mae Johnson, and I better get rid of her quickly before she passes her bad habits to Savannah."

Mercedes snorted. "What about the bad habits Holly passes on to her?"

Sam smiled widely. "Next time she complains about Willie Mae, I'll remind her of that." Sam opened the door for Mercedes and shut it going to the other side. He pulled out the circular drive smoothly, and soon they were on the highway. Traffic was light, and the drive smooth and uneventful.

Sam told Mercedes that Willie Mae was an excellent cook. But so far as he could tell, she cooked only five or six different dishes. Always with cornbread or biscuits. Beans and Collard greens were her favorite with fried chicken coming in at a close second.

"Willie Mae always cooks catfish on Friday and fried chicken on Sunday and she only drank that ridiculously sweet wine on Saturdays."

"I can see your cholesterol and triglyceride blood levels hitting the ceiling." Mercedes said.

Sam put on his blinker and pulled over to exit the freeway on the off ramp. The speed signs on the ramp were posted at twenty-five miles per hour. Sam hit the brakes to slow down. He frowned and hit the brakes again. Mercedes looked over to him sharply as the took a curve of the off ramp at fifty-five miles an hour. The car leaned dangerously to the side and almost hit the concrete walls of the ramp. Mercedes noticed a fine sheen of perspiration at Sam's upper lip.

"The Brakes are out." Sam said sternly.

Mercedes hands tightened on the dashboard, but she didn't know what to say. Her eyes were fixed at the stoplight of the busy intersection the top of the ramp. The light had just turned red and traffic was streaming across. No other cars were waiting at the light. Sam was headed right into oncoming traffic and he couldn't stop.

Mercedes closed her eyes saying a prayer as Sam laid on the horn and sped up to take advantage of a lull in the traffic. They roared through the intersection, barely missing the oncoming cars. Mercedes was relieved for only a second. Sam pulled down a side street and downshifted. The car slowed and started to skid to a stop. Mercedes screamed when she saw the young couple, intent on each other, step into the street past a parked truck and directly into their path. Sam swerved to avoid them.

Then Mercedes saw a fire hydrant and the immovable side of a building coming up to meet them. She felt the pressure of the airbag, and the shoulder harness cutting into her shoulder. She heard the bending and crushing of metal and shattering glass, and then everything went black.


	31. Chapter 31

Thank you for the Birthday wishes! I hope you are enjoying my gifts to you. Enjoy the fast update and a little family time, a little investigation and some hope for all. Review and Stay blessed!

* * *

Mercedes awoke to a blinding light. She was lying flat in her back on some hard surface, and her shoulders and neck were encased in a hard, rigid structure. She couldn't move. Sharp pain ached through her head and neck. It hurt to think. Two men were looking down at her. One shined a bright light in her eyes.

"Do you know where you are?" he asked her. The details of the brake failure flashed in her mind. Oh God, what happened to Sam? Was he hurt? Killed?

"I'm in a hospital? I think… what… where is Sam?" Mercedes forced the response out.

"Is that the man you were riding with in what car?" one of the men asked.

"Yes." Mercedes said unable to shake her head.

"He is in the waiting room, frantic with worry. He was uninjured. As soon as you get back from X ray, you can see him. The nurses bustled around her and stuck her with needles and soon she was on her way to X ray.

* * *

The nurse had just finished removing the hard, uncomfortable collar that encased her neck and shoulders, when Sam, Quinn and Mike filled the small emergency room.

Quinn's face was tracked with tears. When she saw the blood on Mercedes face, Mercedes could see her eyes start to fill again.

"The bleeding was from a small cut on my scalp." Mercedes said quickly. "The doctor said it would need no more than five stitches."

Quinn nodded moving towards her to hug her. "I am so relieved that you are all right."

Sam looked fierce, and his eyes were rimmed. He took in Mercedes, looking small and frail on the bed, blood covering her. He looked away. "I uh I'll be right back." He said striding from the cubicle.

"He's taking it hard." Quinn whispered in her ear. "When we arrived at the hospital, he was half crazy with worry, that man loves you and when he thought he lost you, he broke."

"Mercedes shrugged. "He never said so."

The young resident entered the cubicle.

"Miss Jones, we are going to send you home as soon as I stitch you up. There is an instruction sheet I am sending home with you for precautions to take for that concussion you shuddered. YOu shouldn't be alone tonight."

"She'll stay with us." Quinn said quickly.

"No, she'll stay with me." Sam said as he quietly returned. "I will take care of her."

The resident nodded. "That's fine, but you guys should excuse us I have some needlework to do."

* * *

Sam insisted on carrying Mercedes up the stairs. He tenderly helped her undress and tucked her into bed. Willie Mae fixed her a cup of hot tea with honey and lemon and presented it to her with eye filled with concern.

"Are you sure there is nothing else I can get you?" Willie Mae asked.

"No thank you." Mercedes beamed at the older woman.

Sam soon joined Mercedes in bed cradling her in his arms.

"When I saw you in the car seat, unconscious and crumpled, blood streaming down your face-." He stopped talking and shuddered. "I thought I had died myself."

He sat up and searched Mercedes eyes. "I don't know what i would do without you. What we would do without you? I just I cant lose you Mercedes. I can't."

Sam leaned in and kissed her forehead softly and closed his eyes. After a few moments he sighed. "I just I love you so much Mercedes and that scares me. It scares the hell out of me."

He looked down to her waiting for her to answer, when he heard the soft snores leave her lips, it was then he realized she had fallen asleep.

Sam was religious about waking Mercedes up and checking her level of consciousness like the doctor told him to do. After he woke her up every hour and asked her the same stupid question for the umpteenth time, Mercedes was certain she was going to lose her mind. But after three hours straight of sleep, she finally got some sense of where she was and what she wanted. And in that moment she wanted Sam. She shamelessly seduced him that morning in spite of his reluctance to make love to her. He told her he wanted too but he was afraid to hurt her. She promised they could take it slow and they spent the morning making love.

When Sam and Mercedes went down the stairs toward the kitchen, loud strains of gospel music greeted them.. Savannah was twirling and singing to the music and Willie Mae was bobbing her head up and down, when she finished the breakfast of eggs, fluffy biscuits, grits and ham.

"Shouldn't you be in bed?" Willie Mae asked Mercedes, speaking loudly so she could be heard over the music.

"I've got a few bruises but I think lying around will just stiffen me up." Mercedes responded speaking up to be heard.

"Isn't the music a little loud?" Sam asked.

Willie Mae looked at Sam complacently.

"Its Sunday, child. And Sunday is the day to make a joyful noise to the Lord."

Mercedes hid a smile. She couldn't imagine anyone else calling Sam "child" and getting away with it.

"I like gospel Music." Mercedes said as she started dancing with Savannah. "I don't hear it nearly enough."

Sam threw his hands up in defeat. "Okay we will all go to church next Sunday okay?"

Mercedes and Willie Mae both smiled brightly at Sam. "Praise the Lord." Willie Mae said.

Later in the day, Mercedes got into the pool to gently exercise and relax her stiffening sore joints and muscles. To her surprise Willie Mae joined her.

"How are you feeling honey?

"I am okay, just sore."

Willie Mae nodded. "Its a blessing that you and SAm weren't hurt worse. Sam told me the Jaguar was totaled."

"It is a blessing." Mercedes said remember her fear for Sam when she regained consciousness.

"I met Sam's brother, Teddy, earlier yesterday, He sure is a handsome man, if you like that type. He came to talk to Sam about something in the Bahamas He left when Sam, Savannah and I went grocery shopping in that brand spanking new truck Sam just bought."

"Sam just bought the Jeep Cherokee, he got it to replace the station wagon he gave to his previous housekeeper." Mercedes said.

"Ah that makes sense, well that brother of Sam's must have forgotten something because when we turned on the street to come back home, i saw him tearing away in that red Corvette of his."

Mercedes felt a tight knot of dread forming in her chest. "Did Sam see him?"

"I am positive he didn't. He was looking the other way at the time. And there was another strange thing, there were tire tread marks in the dirt by the driveway where the Jaguar was parked and I am sure they weren't there when we left. People say I don't miss much.

Willie Mae floated away to the center of the pool and Mercedes stood still and was silent while her emotions churned inside her. Was Willie Mae saying Teddy tamper with the Car? No she didn't say that only that Teddy had the opportunity to tamper with the brakes. The knot of dread that had lodged in Mercedes stomach tightened but Mercedes didn't know how she could protect Sam, or force him to see the truth and protect himself.

* * *

It was later that week when Mercedes finally went home, Sam was reluctant to let her, but she wanted her space. Things were going so well with her and Sam, but she didn't want to push it, she still needed him to know that he needed to keep treating her right. Quinn came over and spent the entire day with Mercedes, not that she wasn't glad Mercedes had someone to take care of her, she just wanted to do it too.

Mercedes laid on the bed with Quinn massaging her head as they watched Sweet Home Alabama and then Something Borrowed. They were half way into "Why Did I get Married the Play" when Quinn could see the gears in Mercedes head turning.

"Okay Merce what's up?"

"I am just worried is all."

"About Sam?"

"About everything, Teddy is crazy Q, he really is. I think he really is a psychopath. He has no conscience, no scruples. I think if eh thought he could get away with it. He would kill Sam in cold blood without a second thought. But I feel like if I tell Sam that about Teddy, he will start to act negatively about him. Sam wants to believe the best of Teddy so badly. He's not seeing who Teddy really is. He's believing what he wants and I can't change his mind."

"I can see why you are having a hard time telling him."

"Quinn if i force Sam to face who Teddy really is, it would destroy any hope he and I have, because he will always look at me as the one who ruined his relationship with his brother. He has to find out for himself."

"Maybe you can hire someone to protect Sam."

"Secretly? I don't think that would work, ow can you hire someone to protect Sam against his brother without him finding out."

"I know Teddy is a mess but do you really think he is the one making all this happen? And its not a coincidence?"

"He told me he was going to make Sam pay, make him wish he wasn't alive. I am certain."

"God I wish you met a man with a sane family. Mike's has his issues but they look like Saints compared to Sam's."

"I do too but you can't control who you love and I love Sam and his daughter. I will be here for him when he learns about his brother. I just hope its not too late."


	32. Chapter 32

So here is Chapter 32 and let me tell you Chapter 33 is going to be a doozy, and yes someone will be handing out a much needed ass whopping to someone else. So enjoy 32, this is an appetizer cause the main dish is gonna make 33 your fave chapter. Thank you for the Birthday Love and reviews. Enjoy and Stay blessed.

PS Could You love me is finished, but if you want I am add a few more chapters.

* * *

Mercedes got the call around five-thirty that evening. Sam was out of town at a conference for three days and he had asked Mercedes to check in on Savannah and Willie Mae, he said he knew they were fine, but it would make him feel better if Savannah saw her face everyday since she wouldn't see his except for face time before bed. She was already on her way over when Willie Mae called her asking if she could get there a little faster. When Mercedes arrived at Sam's house, a genuine smile of welcome warmed Willie Mae's face.

"Chile you came at the right time. The baby's grandmother is here and I don't know what to do with her. She is working my last nerve. Lord knows I ain't got time for her foolishness."

Mercedes followed Willie Mae to the living room and Mercedes watched as an oblivious Holly ranted about the smell of fried chicken and Gospel music blasting. She turned to see Mercedes.

"Mercedes thank God you are here!" Holly cried. Mercedes raised an eyebrow, taken aback by Holly's words of welcome. Mercedes set her purse and jacket down looking at Holly. "What's the problem?" Mercedes asked.

"Cant you see!" Holly said throwing her hands out in the air. "That woman, that Sam hired. He refuses to get ride of her. Can you smell what she is cooking to feed to my innocent grandchild?"

"Chicken?" Mercedes sniffed.

"Fried Chicken! She is trying to kill my grandchild with that fat!"

"Its actually her baked fried chicken, which really is a healthy alternative to what others would make."

"I can see you aren't going to be any help! Your mother is probably no better than that woman."

Mercedes stepped close to Holly. "I assure you Holly, that is a road you do not want to travel down. You leave my mother out of your mouth."

Holly stood for a moment looking afraid, before she marked towards the kitchen fuming.

"Turn that music down!"

Willie Mae rolled her eyes checking the biscuits as she did, then walked out the room away from Holly. She moved to Mercedes whispering. "Do you see what I mean?" Mercedes nodded.

"Trust me I know how she is, I know all too well."

Holly grew angrier. "Stop whispering about me and turn down that music! Mercedes surely you understand I am just concerned with my granddaughter, you should be too."

Willie Mae walked out the room and towards the family room with Savannah and Holly stalked out right after her. Mercedes could see that Holly was ready to do battle and since it wasn't against her this was something she didn't want to miss.

Willie Mae sat down in the recliner, while Savannah played in the corner with her dolls. Willie Mae was about to turn the TV on with the remote when Holly charged into the room and grabbed it from her. Tossing it to the ground Holly stood firm.

"As Sam's mother I have a right to be heard, you will answer me and listen to me when I am talking to you!"

Willie Mae stood up slowly. She put her hand on her hips and stared at Holly. Mercedes could tell by the way Willie Mae's head started to swivel that things were heating up fast. She moved to sit next to Savannah and pulled out her bag of potato chips, she was hungry but was not about to miss this. Savannah sat on her lap and grabbed a chip too.

Mercedes would have removed the young girl but she knew there was no way Savannah was leaving that room."

"I'm Listening, what you gotta say to me?" Willie Mae said, her voice became more southern the angrier she got.

Holly pointed her finger into Willie Mae's face and Mercedes shook her head. Bad move Holly.

"You will feed my grandchild decent food, and not that slop you have been cooking!" Holly said.

"Get your finger out my face before I break it off."

"How dare you talk to me in that tone."

"Sam Evans left me in charge of this house, and not you. I will talk to you just like you talk to me."

Holly's face reddened. And she huffed. "How dare you!"

"I heard that before and I'll tell you how I dare. Sam Evans eats my cooking just fine, not that i have to explain myself to you but my versions are not nearly as fattening as others and as long as Sam has no problem with it I will keep on cookin it. Now I suggest if you don't like that you can get to steppin!"

"How dare-" Holly started to say but then she started on another track. "Why you low life street hussy! What gutter dod Sam pick you out of?"

Willie Mae put her hand on the other hip and walked up so close to Holly that her face was mere inches away from her.

"I'm glad I came out of a different gutter than you came out of. Let em tell you something Miss Ann, before you get hurt comin in here and trying to tell me what to do, you best get your bleached dyed derriere out of here."

Holly gasped. "My son will hear about this." And with that she stalked out the room and a few moments later the door slammed shut.

"Sam Evans better tell that woman to stay out of my face."

And with that Willie Mae left to find the kitchen.

* * *

Mercedes had just returned home from shopping with Quinn, when her phone rang. She smiled seeing it was Sam.

"Hey Sam how are you?"

"I have been better, I wanted to call you as soon as I got in but its been crazy around here. I know I usually need to give you a heads up but I would love to see you."

"Well it just so happens I was planning on stopping by your place to check on Savannah so since you are home, I am free."

"Your home will be a haven, believe me. Holly just left after throwing one of her scenes. She said that Willie Mae assaulted her in front of you and Savannah."

"Willie Mae didn't lay a hand on her, Holly got told about herself and didn't like it."

Sam chuckled. "Now that I would have loved to see."

"It was pretty good."

Sam sighed. "Oh by the way I will be going to Hilton Head next week, Holly is hosting this family get together, apparently Theodore has a new girlfriend and wants to show her off or something. She invited you but after last time I didn't want to put you in that situation."

"That's really sweet of you Sam, I appreciate you not wanting to make me go."

"I wouldn't do that. I told you I care about your feelings."

Mercedes sat silently. She didn't think Teddy would do anything to SAm around family, but then again they all have looked like accidents and Teddy would have witnesses. She sighed. "But would you like me to go?"

"Honestly I would, if my family is finally being put back together i want you to be apart of that."

"Okay then I will be there."

* * *

Mercedes arrived with Sam to Holly's and was on her guard the moment she stepped foot in that house, she immediately felt like something was up, she just couldn't put her finger on it. Holly gushed over Mercedes outfit, though she only wore a simple over the shoulder shirt and jeans. It was clear she was trying too hard. Then she sent them to their rooms, hers being across the house from one another. That was strike one. She told them to get their suits on and to join everyone at the pool.

Sam walked Mercedes up to her room and sighed. "I guess this is it, I feel like i am taking you home after a date."

"Oh? So does that mean you wanna come in and make out with me?"

Sam licked his lips moving closer to her. "Mmmm I love making out with you. Those lips were made for me." He bent down kissing her deeply. "They don't have to know that I am not in my room."

Mercedes went to open the door as Teddy walked over to him. "Love birds we are all in the pool come on."

Sam sighed pulling away from Mercedes. Kissing her once more he made his way to his room and Mercedes walked into her room, sitting on the bed. The house in Hilton Head was beautiful and her room was five star hotel quality but Mercedes couldn't enjoy her surroundings. There were definitely bad mojo's at work here. Mercedes unpacked her clothes, she had no real desire to join Teddy and Holly in the pool, so she took her time. After a while she put on her red and white bathing suit and sarong and made her way down the stairs.

Walking into the kitchen she smiled seeing Holly's house keeper in the kitchen busily preparing dinner. Mercedes sniffed the air with a huge grin. "That smells amazing, what are you cooking?"

"Stuffed pork chops, twice baked potatoes, green beans with almonds and sweet potato pie."

"I am hungry just hearing about that. Do you need some help?"

"No thank you dear. Everything is going well."

Nodding Mercedes looked out the kitchen window onto the patio. Teddy was in the pool doing laps, Holly sat in a chair in a barely noticeable bikini. Sam sat in a poolside chair as some long legged model type was sitting next to him. She was leaning over to him, her breast were rubbing the side of his arm and this chick was laughing in his face.

Grabbing her glass of lemonade that she poured for herself., she decided it was time she made an appearance. Lifting her chin she sailed out to the patio and stopped in front of Sam and the long legged female. She wore a tiny crocheted white bikini. She held out her hand. "Hi I am Mercedes Jones. I don't believe we have met."

The woman looked over to Mercedes and sighed waving her hand at her. "Penny. I dropped my last name I find it makes me more relatable in the model world." Mercedes smirked to herself it was clear the woman was using some kind of fake french it hit Mercedes why she looked familiar. Penny was the woman who was at the Launch party months ago.

Mercedes pulled up a chair but Sam pulled her closer to him. "This lounge is made for two."

Mercedes almost spilled her drink and laughed.

"Oh does it now."

"Yes but the toll is lemonade."

Mercedes held up her cup to his lips and he took a sip as Penny looked over to them annoyed. "I have to say Mercedes you are braver than me, i wouldn't be caught dead in a bathing suit with curves."

Sam laughed. "She's beautiful that is why she can do it. Looks amazing in anything."

Teddy lifted himself from the pool and Penny handed him a towel. "Thanks babe."

He said and looked to Mercedes and Sam. "How about you two join us for a game of chicken. We could even switch partners."

Mercedes shook her hair. "Uh no I just got my hair done and I am not getting int there and getting it wet."

Sam laughed nibbling her ear. "You might as well I am just gonna sweat it out tonight."

Mercedes snorted shaking her head. "Okay that is enough from you." She said standing. I am going to get dressed for dinner."

Teddy smiled. "Shame. Gotta say Sam, you are truly a lucky man."

Sam looked after Mercedes and nodded. "Yes I am."


	33. Chapter 33

Hello all I am so glad you are loving this story. So here is part one of this epic two chapter massiveness. As I stated someone is getting their ass whopped maybe ever two people. SO Enjoy and reivew and look for Chapter 34 cause you will not like this cliff hanger. But I love you though.

* * *

Mercedes smoothed out her long, floral empire-waist dress that buttoned up in the front. On the bed lay a little black dress she packed on impulse. It had an off the shoulder sweetheart neckline. It hit her mid thigh, and it clung and accentuated every curve of her voluptuous curvy shape.

She had just grabbed the black dress off the bed and was holding it up to her when she saw the reflection of Teddy entering her room.

"What are you doing in here? Get out!" She said pointing to the door and dropping the black dress onto the floor. Teddy smiled picking up the dress.

"Sexy, you should wear it. I would love to see what I will be having very soon. We've waited long enough don't you think?"

"Forever wouldn't be long enough. Get out of here or I will call for Sam and we can see just how happy he would be to find you sexually assaulting me."

"Okay okay i will leave. I have some things to take care of anyways. You know its cute how you and Sam are all lovey dovey, considering he's been cheating on you just like he did Marley. You are just as stupid as she was to think he could be faithful. But I promise when the truth comes out, my bed is open just for you my love." He blew her a kiss and dropped the dress as he walked out the room and she shuttered at the mere thought of him.

She eyed the dress pushing it as far out of her sight as possible. Anything Teddy touched was not something she ever wanted to touch or wear again.

* * *

When Mercedes descended the stairs for dinner, she was kind of relieved that she hadn't wore that short black dress, because Penny donned one almost like hers and seeing that woman's legs, Mercedes knew she wouldn't hold a candle to her.

Mercedes sighed chastising herself for the twinges of jealousy she was experiencing. She picked up the drink Sam offered her and smiled softly at him. "You look beautiful Mercedes."

He said kissing her cheek. She smiled softly and mumbled thanks. Moving over to the chair she walked over to Penny.

"So Penny you are a model?"

Penny yawned looking over to Sam and Teddy. "Yes I am, look at them, they are handsome specimens aren't they?"

Mercedes stared at her. "Excuse me?"

"I mean they are gorgeous and while Teddy is great, Sam is the one to have."

Mercedes glanced at her. "You do know Sam and I are dating right?"

"For now." She said standing. "Sam! You must tell me about work, I heard you acquired another company."

She left and Mercedes glanced at her. "No this bitch didn't. Is everyone going crazy today?"

Mercedes sighed finished the drink as the housekeeper came out and said that dinner was served.

Making her way to the table she was shocked to see assigned seating. Holly had her seated next to Teddy and had Penny next to Sam and Mercedes shook her head.

"Yeah, I prefer not to sit next to Teddy, I mean with all due respect I am not dating him."

Holly looked at Mercedes and smiled softly. "I know dear I just thought it would work out better this way. Having you sit across from Sam."

Mercedes eyes narrowed as she watched Holly and Penny. "Yeah so you two tramps can put your hands all over him." She said practically to herself because no one was listening to her. Moving to sit next to Sam, she looked at Penny, daring her to say something about the move. When the other woman didn't but instead went to sit next to Teddy, Mercedes sat down as dinner was being served. She smiled graciously at the housekeeper and said a prayer as she began to eat.

Holly cleared her head. "Its like my boys are playing musical girlfriends. Sam and Penny used to date and Mercedes and Teddy used to date. Teddy, don't you think Sam and Penny make a nice couple? She has such class doesn't she?"

Laughing to herself Mercedes sat back listening to the conversations around her. Apparently Penny was trying to get on the model list at D & M and she was sad to hear she would have to go through Mercedes to do so."

Mercedes smiled. "While I am sure you have a great resumes, we are just not looking for anyone right now, but I will keep you in mind." Not! She thought amusing herself. She was was about ready to leave this hell hole and if it wasn't for Sam's safety she would have. Dinner was amazing though she didn't care for the company.

Holly instructed the housekeeper to serve brandy and coffee in the living too.

The large cream colored wing chair is where Mercedes took up shop to observe everyone. Holly's mood had changed and now it mirrored Mercedes as she kept a watchful eye on her guest while sipping her brandy.

Penny flirted outrageously with the two brothers, except the only one flirting back was Teddy as Sam had taken to watching Mercedes. She had been pretty quiet all day and he suddenly felt she was uncomfortable. He felt like an ass for not telling her more adamantly to stay home.

Sam was cut off in the middle of his thoughts as Teddy handed him a glass.

"I have got this unusual type of brandy I want you to try." Teddy said.

"What is it?" Sam asked as Teddy produced two large glasses of brandy. He swirled both his and Sam's before handing a cup to Sam. "Drink it all. The taste has to grow on you before you fully appreciate it. Kinda like brothers."

He said as Sam took a sip and made a face. Teddy laughed. "I said it had to grow on you, this is the stuff that puts hair on your chest and all that good stuff dad used to say."

Sam took another sip but put the glass down and Teddy frowned.

"So have you heard from Mrs. Thornton?" Teddy said awfully loud. Holly perked up sitting.

"Why yes I have. She is out of the hospital. She has a place to leave and she said that the pension you gave her Sam, was adequate, though not nearly as much as she deserved. But I would consider that high praise coming from her."

Teddy nodded. "She talked to me as well. She wanted to know if Sam was still keeping company with the slut. I let her know that we all know Mercedes gets around but apparently she hasn't moved on yet."

Sam stood up. "That's quite enough." Sam said, taking the glass and downing its contents before sighing. "I am going to bed,"

Sam walked over to Mercedes and helped her up to walk her to her room and she couldn't help but notice the please look on Teddy's face, that man was up to something.

Sam slowly waked her to her door. Kissing her softly and promising first thing in the morning they were heading home to Savannah. Mercedes made her way to her room and made sure she locked her door, she definitely didn't want any night time visits from Teddy, but that also meant that it would keep Sam out too.

Mercedes saw a white slip of paper on her dresser. It was a note from Sam. "Meet me in my room at midnight. Don't be late. Sam."

Mercedes glanced at the time and saw it was only ten. She could bide her time until then. Taking a bath she sighed relaxing in the oversized claw foot tub. She soaked in scented bubbles and enjoyed her me time, preparing to see Sam. After her bath she put on her Victoria Secret Pure Seduction lotion that she knew Sam loved. She carefully applied the lotion to her entire body and looked through her clothing to find something to wear. Choosing her white lace above the thigh nightie she grabbed her matching robe and glanced at herself in the mirror. Ruffling her hair she glanced at the clock and excitedly moved towards the door. It was time for her to head to Sam's room. She tiptoed out of room and slowly made her way to the room, if Holly heard her, she would come rushing out and make a scene. And that would be ridiculous. When she finally reached his door, she smiled opening it. Stepping into the room, it took a moment for her eyes to adjust to the darkness. She saw Sam's naked sleeping form first, his chest rose and fell with deep, regular respirations, A rush of love filled her, the day must have wore him out. She would just wake him gently and he could just hold her, she just wanted to be with him. Protect him.

As she moved closer to Sam, a woman lifted her head on the other side of Sam. Mercedes saw her breast gleaming in the dim moonlight and the shape of her eyes. Mercedes turned the light on and it was Holly.

Holly was nude beside Sam's sleeping naked form. She placed a protective hand on Sam's thigh.

"I was wondering when you'd figure out about us."

Mercedes stared in disbelief at Sam who was still sleeping and Holly who had a victory smile atop her lips.

"It was one thing to treat me like some random slut for months, but then you had to go talking about my mother who was the most amazing woman and now this." Mercedes tried to be rational but the longer she stared at their naked bodies the angrier she got. "You old as hag of a bitch!" Mercedes screamed loudly in anger and picked up the lamp hurling it with all her might at Holly, hearing the woman scream as the room plunged into darkness. Light flooded the room and Mercedes was overcome with rage. She moved to the other side of the bed and grabbed Holly by her hair, intending to drag her off the bed, but Holly's hair came off in her hand. Mercedes looked at the blond wig confused before throwing it to the floor and lunging at Holly who tried to cover her thinning, graying hair. Mercedes grabbed Holly by her next hurling the woman's naked body back towards the floor, then hovering on top of her punching Holly in the face three good strong times before a pair of strong hands lifted her.

Mercedes shrugged away from Teddy, punching him in the face and kicking him away from her.

"What the fuck Mercedes!" He stared at her before glaring at his mother. "And you! What the hell are you doing, you weren't supposed to be here."

It was in that moment Penny walked in with amusement in her eyes, "I thought this was supposed to be at one o'clock? Am i still getting paid?"

Mercedes lounged at the model slapping her across the face as more fury and anguish filled her, Mercedes saw Sam's car keys on the dresser. She darted for them and ran out the room. Teddy tried to stop her, he held her by her arms and Mercedes tugged hard to try and get away from him.

"I tried to warn you. I am so sorry." He held her close trying to console her and she was done with him touching her. He obviously didn't learn his lesson in the room. Ramming him against the wall she kicked him hard between the legs. "Don't ever touch me again I swear and tell your brother never call me again."

Teddy screamed out dropping to the floor, rolling back and forth in pain, as she ran to her room, grabbing her purse and raced down the stairs to Sam's new Jaguar and taking off like a bat out of hell.


	34. Chapter 34

Glad you guys enjoyed Part 1 but you should know I would never let something like that happened and not finish the fall out. So Enjoy pt. 2 and stay blessed!

PS: no worries about could you love me, you loved the story and want more I am more than okay with that. Once i get my muse together it will happen.

* * *

The wild beating of her heart didn't ease until she was on the highway. She wiped the film of tears from her eyes so she could see. The scene replayed itself repeatedly in her mind. Holly and Sam in bed together. Holly purring the words, "I was wondering when you would find out about us." The woman was truly sick.

Sam would never….Sam. That's what was strange about the whole thing. He didn't move at all. There was nothing but screaming and yelling and he lay there stiff as a board. Mercedes could remember seeing his chest rising and falling so she knew he was alive, so why didn't he move. She knew for a fact that Sam was a fairly light sleeper, that way whenever Savannah was awake he would hear her, there was no way he would normally sleep through all that noise. Could he have been drugged? Mercedes tried to think back to what Sam drank. Lemonade but so did she, and same at dinner. But after, Teddy was practically forcing that brandy down his throat.

A feeling of horror came upon her, along with the dawning realization, There were all involved with setting her and Sam up. "You weren't supposed to be here," is what Teddy said to Holly. Penny coming in and saying "I thought this was supposed to be at one o'clock." Sam's family had set Mercedes up. And she fell right into their trap neatly. Teddy could fairly guess accurately how Mercedes would react when confronted with the evidence of Sam's infidelity. She was supposed to find Sam in bed with Penny, not Holly.

To bad for Teddy he had miscalculated Holly's secret passion for Sam. He had been surprised to find his mother naked in bed with Sam. That scene must have been the culmination of all of Holly's sick lust for her stepson. Mercedes could possibly believe Sam falling in bed with Penny, but she couldn't imagine him sleeping with Holly under any circumstance. They wanted her out of the way that badly? Why? What did they have planned for Sam? Mercedes got off at the next highway exit and headed back towards the house. Whatever they had in mind for Sam, she knew it wasn't good. She was going to get him out of there and if after all this Sam still was blinded to his family, then love or not, she was done with him.

* * *

The house was lit up when Mercedes pulled into the driveway. The housekeeper answered the door in her robe with curlers in her head. She stood aside and let Mercedes in. Not thinking about anything else, Mercedes ran up to Sam's room. She opened the door and there he was, still lying on the bed naked and sleep. Mercedes moved to him shaking him. But he didn't move. She shook him a little harder and he moaned softly but didn't make any effort to move.

She slapped the side of his face lightly at first, but a little harder when he didn't respond. "Sam, you have to get up and we have got to go. You are in danger here."

A shudder went through his body but he didn't wake. She sighed looking around the room and seeing an empty glass. Running to his bathroom she filled the glass up and ran back to him, spilling the water all over his face. His eyes opened , he sputtered and coughed and she helped him sit up.

"Sam come on baby we have got to get out of here."

He wobbled on the bed as he eyes were bleary and unfocused. "Why?" he chosed out.

"SAm you were drugged. We have to go."

She took off her robe and tied it around him, as she helped him to stand up he leaned heavily on her shoulder.

Penny appeared in the doorway, Mercedes hissed at her. "Come here and help me with him." Penny stared at her looking startled and shook her head no. Mercedes saw red.

"Dammit you dumb bitch get your skinny ass over here and help me or so help me God I will beat your ass so bad that you will never work as a model again." THe threat was real because Mercedes was in no mood to deal with her.

Together they got Sam down the stairs and out the front door. "Where are Holly and Teddy?" mercedes asked through gritted teeth.

"He hit his mother, hit her dead in her mouth then he made her go downstairs and sit quietly in the den til he was ready to deal with her. They are still in there."

"Good because if I see them, I might murder someone, help me get him into the car."

Sam was dead to the world and dead weight and snoring by the time they both got him into the car. They were winded and tired but they did it.

The night chill in the air was causing her to shiver with just her nightie on. She got into the car starting it up.

She sighed rolling down her window. "I'd get out of here if I were you."

"Don't worry I will. I didn't know what I was getting into when Teddy asked me to do a favor. He said he would get me the cover of Evans Enterprises and pay me. But I don't even care at this point I am gone as soon as I get my things."

Mercedes nodded rolling up the window and driving off as fast as she could. Saying a prayer of thanks she was able to get him in the car, she continued to drive all the way home.

* * *

Mercedes had to call Mike, to help her get Sam out of the car and into her bed. She had driven over to Sam's house to relieve Willie Mae and get Savannah and some clothes for them both. She told Willie Mae they decided to have Savannah join them this weekend, it was more for her wanting to make sure the little girl was safe than anything. She didn't trust them not to take her in anger.

She called a friend of Sam's to come check him out, he is who Sam used when he went to the ER and who Sam trusted not to go to the media with anything juicy. He checked Sam's vitals and said if he didn't wake up by Monday morning, to call him back. Sam slept all through Sunday and Mercedes and Savannah had a fun girl's day. She bathed Savannah and tucked her into bed before going and checking on Sam for the millionth time that day. She was starting to get worried, she was considering calling his friend back, when Sam finally woke. She cleaning up the bathroom when she heard him cry out her name.

"How did I get here?" he asked before putting his hand to his head saying his head really hurt. Nodding she stood. "Let me get you some aspirin." She said as she left the room, grabbing the aspirin and warming the plate of dinner she made for him. Walking in the room she handed him three aspirin and two water bottles, because she knew he had to be thirsty. Leaving the room and checking on Savannah she came back with the meatloaf, mashed potatoes, corn and a biscuit. Handing him the plate she sat on the edge of the bed.

"This looks really good." He said as he started to eat.

"Thanks,Savannah helped me make it. She's asleep but I know when she wakes up she will be happy to see you."

"Not that I am not happy she's here but why is she here? And why and I naked? I remember being in my room and I laid down but was still fully dressed,"

"It was awful Sam, I think Teddy drugged you that that brandy he gave you."

Sam nodded. "It did have a bitter aftertaste."

"I went to my room and found a note saying meet you at midnight in your room, and when I got there, Holly was in bed with you, naked. I uh saw red and went kinda crazy on her, pulled off her wig and kinda also attacked Teddy, twice. Then I left because I was so angry. But then I realized that you didn't wake up at all through all that and on top of that there was no way you would ever." She shuttered at the thought. "I guess I was supposed to find you with Penny. When I got back to the house I made Penny help me get you into the car and I called Mike to help me get you into the house. I called Will to check on you make sure you were okay, but you have been sleeping since Saturday night. And I know I grabbing Savannah might have been wrong but I was worried they might try to take her or something so I wanted to protect her. I wanted to protect you both."

Sam listened to her and nodded. He leaned forward placing a soft kiss on her lips. "Thank you. You didn't have to come back, you didn't have to do any of that." He said wiping his mouth.

"I think I am going to go take a shower." He stood from the bed and she nodded. "That bag over there has your things in it."

Sam nodded. "You don't ever have to worry about my family again Mercedes. From this day on they are out of my life." With that Sam went into the bathroom shutting the door. Tears stung Mercedes eyes. All Sam wanted was a family who loved him, and they, they screwed him. She was relieved to the core of her being that he had finally freed himself from the tangle of his family ties but it was still heartbreaking. Maybe now he would be safe and love would have a chance to work itself out.


	35. Chapter 35

So this chapter has a little bit of everything fluff, love and trouble. I do want to let you know if you are effected by Voodoo practices or blood please beware before reading. Gotta love the night shift gets you guys a lot of chapters, as always thanks for the love. Review and Stay Blessed.

* * *

Mercedes sat on a blanket on the soft grass in Piedmont Park. Sam was stretched out beside her with his head in her lap and Savannah curled up sleep in her father's arms. The rhythms of jazz filled the air. All around them people were sitting on lawn chairs and blankets enjoying the free concert on the unseasonable warm day.

Mercedes rummaged in the picnic basket and pulled out her prize. The last sweet peach that she had been craving. As she took a bite, letting the juice run down her face Sam looked up to her and grinned. "I hope you don't think you are going to eat that peach by yourself."  
Mercedes offered it to him as he took a generous bite. "Sorry I thought you were sleep."

"So you waited until the time was right and then you shamelessly nabbed it?" he teased.

"What can I say? I want what I want."

Sam laughed, maneuvering Savannah up so he could sit up and kiss the juice off of Mercedes chin. She giggled kissing him deeply, before moving to lay in his arms beside Savannah, who somehow buried herself into mercedes side.

The last few weeks had been amazing. Mercedes wasn't sure Sam would be able to do it, not speak to his family but he literally banished them from his life. She recalled Teddy and Holly coming to his house and he didn't answer just had the police escort them off his property. That was a fun sight to see, though Mercedes didn't express that to Sam, she know that had been hard for him. After that she hadn't heard anything from either Teddy or Holly in over a month. The tension had officially left Mercedes body and she happily enjoyed her time with Sam.

Sam ran his hands up and down her arms as the music continued to set the mood. He loved this, times like this when it was just the three of them. They were a family and Sam was starting to realize that was all he really needed.

"I want you to move in with me, and before you go its because I want you as a housekeeper its not." Mercedes sat up and looked at Sam. "I'm listening."

He sighed moving her hair out from her eyes. "Mercedes I have been dealt the worst hand when it comes to family and love. I never thought that I would find someone who could truly make me happy. I didn't marry Marley because I loved her, I married her because she loved me. I know it was wrong but at the time she was giving me something I was missing."

Mercedes frowned internally, was that what Sam was doing here, staying with her because she loved him, but she never told him she did.

Sam continued. "When she died I felt like I owed it to her to keep her memory and life alive because I couldn't give her the one thing she wanted, my love. Then you showed up and I couldn't stop thinking about you, I couldn't stop wanting to be near you. And whenever I was around you I understood what people meant when they said animal instincts kicked in and lust took over. But you were, you are so much more than that. You have stayed, forgiven me things not many or any other women would. YOu have shown me what its like when someone cares for you without you wanting anything in return. YOu are such an amazing influence on my daughter and I guess what I am saying is that I am in love with you Mercedes. And I want to go looking for a house that is ours, something that we can build on together. I want you to move in with Savannah and I."

Mercedes sat there frozen, certain she was hearing things. "I'm sorry what?"

Sam frowned. "You didn't hear?"

"I did I am just...I love you too Sam, I am in love with you and I love Savannah."

"So is that a yes?"

Mercedes nodded. "Yes, i will move in with you."

Sam stared at her hungrily. "Lets go home shall we?"

She nodded as Sam pulled her closer and kissed her as he wrapped his arms around her tightly. He was finally happy and he planned on staying that way by getting rid of everything negative from his past.

* * *

Mercedes had bathed Savannah and put her to bed, the little girl help out her arms to be kissed and fell back to sleep as quickly as a kitten. Mercedes smiled watching the child sleep for a few moments.

It was hard not to love Savannah, her personality was uncomplicated and happy. She was such an outgoing child, full of love and energy. Mercedes knew even though she wasn't her birth mother, she would love that little girl like her own.

Sam stuck his head in the door and Mercedes silently moved from the room. Sam smiled at her proudly. "I cooked dinner."

"Is Willie Mae under the weather?"

"No she is alright I just wanted to cook for us."

"Oh? What did you make?" Mercedes said remembering he could only cook, chili, steaks, spaghetti, scrambled eggs and his new addition of cheeseburgers. So Sam didn't surprise her when he announced he made Spaghetti.

Mercedes smiled to him. "I am sure it will be really good too." His spaghetti was usually very predictable since the sauce always came out of a jar.

During dinner, Mercedes noticed that Sam's appetite was off. He merely picked at his food. The last week he also seemed to be more tired than usual. Its why she thought he was sleep at the park, she caught him napping with Savannah earlier that week and he never laid down during the day unless it was with Mercedes and they were not sleeping. She studied him wondering if he was coming down with something.

That night after they consummated their love, Mercedes lay wide awake while Sam slept. Yes she had been spending a lot of time at his house but now they were going to find a house just for them, and he loved her, he finally admitted it. She wouldn't stop floating for a long time or so she thought.

That night as she made her way to the library in search of a good book to read, something caught her eye as she thought she saw movement in the far right corner of the room, she wanted to concentrate on the book but something drew her to the corner. Finally she moved over to the corner and it was a basket full of magazines, most about the Evans Empire, but then a cold black chill ran through her as her eyes caught a doll with a wood carved face, the eyes painted emerald green, Pins were stuck in the plush body and maroon stained coloring on the white clothing of the doll and she was sure it wasn't paint. It was blood.

The next morning Mercedes showed the doll to Sam who knew it wasn't Savannah's but didn't know who it belonged too. She then showed it to Willie Mae who sucked her teeth the moment she saw the doll.

"Child that is a voodoo doll for sure. I don't know much about roots, voodoo and things like that, but I can tell a doll when I see one."

Willie Mae knew more about voodoo and things like that then Mercedes did. She had never really thought about it but that doll scared the hell out of her. She ended up putting the doll into a metal trash can and dousing it with charcoal starter fluid and setting it on fire. She felt sort of silly but as she watched the doll turn to ashes she sensed she was doing the right thing. But that was the night the dreams started.

Mercedes said straight up in her bed panting, Her body was covered with a cold sweat and the nylon nightgown stuck to her. She searched fo the light switch by her bedside and her eyes fell on her clock. It was 5 a.m. She got out of bed and went to the kitchen pouring milk into the tea kettle. There was no way she was going back to sleep.

Her hand still had a fine tremor as she lifted the mug of hot chocolate to her lips. The brightly lit kitchen only scared away the demons temporarily. The visions of her dream played with her mind. Mercedes remembered the images of her nightmare vividly. She saw rivers of blood and Mrs. Thornton's dry wrinkled face contorted into a mask of hatred and anger. Mercedes saw Sam's body beaten and smashed by an unseen hammer. She heard his shouts of agony. She tried and tried to reach him but she couldn't help him. That is when she realized the river of blood was coming from Sam's Body and he was dead. Mrs. Thornton cackled in the background, screaming in laughter. Then turned to mercedes and lifted her old dried up claws to grab her.

Mercedes thought about how vivid this dream was and why she could remember it. It was odd because she never remembered her dreams and if she did it was only in pieces. She shook it off s she tried to prepare herself for work.

* * *

Sam called her at her office that afternoon. The strain in his voice let her know something was seriously wrong.

"Willie Mae went to pick up Savannah from her preschool. She was nowhere to be found. One of the instructors swore that Willie Mae had picked her up because they saw Savannah with an older woman who looked like Willie Mae getting into the same make, model and color of the Jeep Cherokee. Mercedes, Savannah is missing."


	36. Chapter 36

I know you have been waiting for it so here it is, Chapter 36. With all the cliff hangers I couldn't make you wait too long. Please review and stay blessed.

* * *

Mercedes walked right into Sam's arms when she got to his house. The strain and worry had deepened the lines on his face. Mercedes could tell that the weariness that he hadn't been enduring the past couple weeks was still present.

"I can't believe she's gone." Mercedes whispered. "Have the police said anything?"

"Nothing." Sam said. He kissed her forehead then walked to the bar and poured a Scotch. Teddy's go to drink, Mercedes thought. She had never seen Sam pour a drink for himself before when he wasn't in a social situation.

Mercedes went over to him and took the bottle, pouring herself a stiff drink as well.

"Tomorrow I am going to put private detectives on the case, the best money can buy. I have a meeting with them in the morning. I will find our little girl. I promise."

Sam downed the drink and Mercedes felt her heart skip at him calling Savanna theirs. Mercedes took a sip of the drink and nodded mutely. Who would kidnap a three year old little girl except someone who knew her. Her fears continued to take shape and they were horrific. Tears started to pour down her face.

Sam stifled a curse when he saw her face and walked over to her, cradling her in his arms. He pulled her close and lead her to the bedroom. They both lay down, Sam holding her as she cried.

"Sam what if Teddy."

"Shhhh, I know baby I know and believe me if he did I will kill him myself."

Mercedes didn't go to work the next day. She didn't want to leave Sam by himself, and she wanted to be there if any news of Savannah came in. The minutes passed like hours. No one had much of an appetite and the house was somber and quiet. Willie Mae quietly prayed and read from her bible as Mercedes and Sam continued to draw solace from one another.

The day was filled with a steady stream of police detectives and private investigators. In the late afternoon Holly showed up. Her eyes red from crying, begging to be seen.

"You sent the police to question me? I would never kidnap her Sam."

Sam rolled his eyes not wanting to deal with her.

"Sam, I have been home trying to get a hold of Teddy. Its been a few days since i have heard from him and now this. This is my punishment for my sins."

"NO!" Mercedes said moving towards her. "You wallow in your self pity somewhere else. This isn't about you this is about a little girl who was kidnapped. You are lucky we let you past the front gate. Now get the hell out of here."

"I'm sorry, i'm so sorry. Please just tell me if you hear from him or if my granddaughter comes home. I know I don't deserve it but please they are all the family I have left."

Sam looked at her. "Trust me if Teddy calls here you won't want to see him when I am finished with him, you can leave now."

Holly left in tears as Sam was on the phone with his detective, the moment he heard that Teddy was missing he knew his brother had some part in this.

Mercedes shook her head, Teddy's words echoing in her head, "Savannah is my child." What if that wasn't something to be brushed off, what if he actually believed that? She wiped her eyes watching a pain filled Sam walk to his game room.

The hours wore on, dusk deepened into night and at this point, even a ransom demand for Savannah would be welcomed. Sam and Mercedes pain was getting worse and Mercedes lost sleep as visions of nameless dread filled her soul.

Numbness had set in the next day. Mercedes and Willie Mae spent the day putting up posters of Savannah. When they returned to the house, Mercedes could tell something had changed. Sam met them at the door with several private investigators trailing him.

"We've heard something." He said.

Sam indicated a sheaf of papers sitting on the coffee table. Mercedes picked them up and a knot formed in her stomach. The papers were legal forms. They were from Mr. Theodore Evans to Mr. Samuel Evans. Teddy was seeking legal custody of Savannah. The papers referred to her as his child.

"Someone delivered them early this afternoon." Sam said.

"Where is Teddy?"

"That's the problem. He's disappeared. But at least now I know Savannah is with him."

Some of the dark cloud lifted from Mercedes. Since Teddy was suing Sam for custody, he would surely keep the child safe. But where was Teddy? He was using Savannah to strike at Sam. Mercedes studied the drawn fatigued lines of Sam's face and was filled with rage towards Teddy.

Teddy had never shown any concern for Savannah before. Only now, when Sam had finally cut Teddy out of his life, did Teddy use Savannah as a weapon against the one who loved her most?

Mercedes laid the papers down and moved to Savannah's room, her heart breaking not seeing that little girl in her bed. She tried not to break, she didn't want Sam to see her but she couldn't help it. Mercedes moved to the bed and picked up Savannah's bear. Then she broke, she fell to the bed in tears, over taken with the pain of losing a girl who felt like a daughter to her.

She didn't see Sam standing at the door, he came up behind her, holding her close as she cried. He gathered her from the room and took her to his bed room, holding her close as he consoled her, holding her close as she cried.

Sam ran his hand over her hair. "I have instructed the private investigators to broaden their search to Mrs. Thornton."

Mercedes gasped internally. She was having dreams about that crazy woman, she was the missing piece. But what confused Mercedes was how did they pretend to be Willie Mae? Unless they hired someone. Mercedes sat up grabbing her phone. "I know this is a random thought and i could be 100 percent wrong, but have they checked ads? Ads for someone who can pretend to be Willie Mae? There is no way they flat out said that they needed an older black woman, but its worth a thought."

Sam sat up sending a text to his detective. "Teddy has covered his tracks very well it was obvious he was using that five million he stole from work. That is why Mrs. Thornton's trail is easier to follow."

Mercedes looked up to Sam, the healthy blush of color had faded from under Sam's skin, leaving him with this grayish tinge to his skin. He was growing more and more weary with the passing days and sleeping longer. His appetite was still poor and Mercedes could see signs of weight loss.

Sam no longer ran or lifted weights and Mercedes was worried about him. She begged him to go to the doctor but he refused. He had immersed himself in the search for Savannah, but like Mercedes told him, if he ran ragged she wouldn't have a home to come back too. But Sam made it clear, he could wait, his daughter couldn't.

When the report came in that Mrs. Thornton had been located in Miami with a little girl, Mercedes heaved a sigh of heartfelt relief.

"Will you come with me? Please?" Sam asked as he packed a small back for his trip. "I don't want you to feel obligated, but I … want you to be with me."

"I want to come Sam, my place is on the way to the airport, it will only take me a minute to pack. I can call Q on the way and update her."

* * *

Mercedes peaked at Sam in the charter plane seat beside her. He was looking at an in flight magazine, but she could tell he wasn't reading the article. He was lost in thought and Mercedes supposed, worry. She frowned when she saw the tiny beads of perspiration at his forehead. He had been wringing with a cold sweat last night, and his skin appeared clammy today.

She was worried about Sam. She sensed something was wrong. Maybe drastically so. But like most men who had the habit of staying healthy, Sam tended to ignore minor complaints. He wouldn't appreciate her fussing over him.

One of the private investigators that Sam retained met them at the airport. They were headed out to the Miami suburb where Mrs. Thornton had been located.

They stopped in front of a modern complex of oceanfront condominiums. The detective let them in past the security doors and led them to a plain door on the second floor. Mercedes shot a worried glance at Sam. What was waiting for them behind that door? What would Teddy do when confronted? Mercedes didn't discount Teddy;s propensity toward violence, and hoped that Sam didn't either.

Sam knocked on the door boldly, for a few seconds there was no answer. Then Mercedes heard the rattle of a lock unbolting. The door swung open and they all looked down.

"DADDY!" Savannah cried.

Sam picked her up and held her closely. He buried his face in her hair and Mercedes couldn't help but tear up at the sight. When Sam finally let her go, she looked at Mercedes with outstretched arms. "Mommy,"

Mercedes was taken aback but didn't even bother addressing it. She held Savannah kissing the top of her head. "Oh we missed you lil one."

Savannah sighed. "Mrs. Thornton won't talk to me." Savannah said pointing inside the condo. Sam and the private Investigator walked slowly into the condo as Mercedes held Savannah closer. She heard Sam say call an ambulance and she swallowed hard wondering what happened. Sam came out whispering to her that the room she was in smelled of human waste. Mrs. Thornton was on the bed, her facial features drooped to the right and her right hand was curled up into a useless claw. He said her right eye was partially closed and her left still burned hatred looking at Sam. He said she had soiled the bed and it was clear she had been there at least a day.

Sam looked over Mercedes and Savannah who were protectively holding each other and gave a soft smile. "Lets get out of here, the investigator can wait for the ambulance." He held Mercedes hand as they walked away from the Condo and face to face with Teddy.

Teddy's face twisted with anger when he saw them. "What are you doing here?" He croaked hoarsely.

Sam balled his fist but remembered Savannah was next to him. "I could ask you the same thing, but better yet I will let the authorities ask it. They are waiting to charge you with kidnapping."

Teddy glared at him. "How can I kidnap my own child." He said nastily. Mercedes heart literally skipped a few beats. The pause after Teddy's question seemed to last an eternity.

"Taking a child from the one who has legal custody is kidnapping by any definition," Sam said softly.

"I am seeking custody of my child, or haven't you heard yet?" Teddy move towards Savannah who sunk closer to Mercedes while reaching out for Sam. Sam kissed Savannah on the forehead to reassure her that she would be fine then looked at Mercedes who knew to move away from them. Mercedes moved to stand behind Sam and the private investigator who Mercedes suspected had a gun.

Sam shook his head at his brother. "The papers were delivered two days ago, but your attempts to disrupt Savannah's life will be futile. I am not going to allow you to obtain custody of her."

"Did you not hear me?" Teddy suddenly screamed. "Savannah is my daughter from your wife."

Sam didn't flinch like Mercedes and the Private Investigator did. He stood his ground and glared at Teddy with his emerald eyes.

"I screwed your wife and she loved it." Teddy said, trying to get some reaction from Sam. Sam looked at Mercedes and Savannah. "Lets go."

Teddy threw himself in front of Sam's path blocking him. "You are going to listen to me Sam Evans." He panted. "Savannah is my daughter and I can prove it."

"So?" Sam said coldly." I am still not letting you have custody of her. You don't love her and as amply demonstrated by your stunt here, you wouldn't be a fit parent, not get out of my way."

"It was when Marley told me she was pregnant that i finally got my victory over you." Teddy crowed not moving. "It wasn't enough that she preferred me over you, It was when my seen took- that is when I won. She begged me to help her, but then after I got what I wanted I truly didn't care what happened to her. She cried that she would abort it, but I just laughed at her. That would only bring the mighty Sam Evans lower, if he thought that his wife had aborted his baby."

Sam lunged for Teddy, moving him away from the door and Mercedes took that note to run with Savannah, she didn't need to see anymore. As she left Sam's hands went to Teddy's neck, choking him. The P.I. pulled Sam off of him saying that he wasn't worth it and he needed to go to his family. By the time Sam made it to the car he stood staring at a teary eyed Mercedes consoling a crying Savannah. He got into the rental looking back at his girl's and nodded. "Its okay now. Lets go home."


	37. Chapter 37

Happy Holiday's! I hope you guys have enjoyed Thanksgiving and Black Friday. I know you guys love this story and I am sad to say its winding down. But never fear I have an idea for another story plus I will try to work on the one's who stalled. Enjoy and review and stay blessed.

* * *

Mercedes almost slapped the taste out of Holly's mouth, when they arrived back at Sam's and she was there. If it wasn't because of Savannah, she would have. But the little girl smiled softly at her grandmother and Holly broke down in tears. "I can't believe my son-" She stopped talking and shook her head. "I am really glad you are safe baby. And I am really sorry." She said before she turned busting out in tears and walking away and out the door.

Savannah wanted both Mercedes and Sam to bath her and put her to bed. Mercedes had to stop herself from crying when she told them how she had been left alone for hours with Mrs. Thornton who wouldn't speak to her. And how she fed herself from the thankfully well stocked refrigerator.

Mercedes carried a towel wrapped Savannah into her room and dressed her in her nightgown then she and Sam tucked her in. She asked them both to stay with her til she fell asleep and they had no problem doing so. Both singing soft tunes until Savannah fell into a peaceful sleep. Sam was dozing off, and Mercedes told her that she would stay a little longer with Savannah and he should get to bed. By the time Mercedes crawled in beside him, she laid her head on his shoulder. "Sam, Savannah is home now, you have got to go to the doctors."

"I will make an appointment Monday." Sam said. "I was told if I pressed charges against Teddy for this, the scandal will look bad, my attorney suggest I get a restraining order."

Mercedes sighed angrily. "And what do you think?"

"I think this man took my daughter. Mrs. Thornton is in serious condition. She had a massive stroke and apparently Teddy left her lying where he found her in bed. The police say she is desperately trying to tell them something, but with the speechlessness she suffered from the stroke they can't make it out. I know that woman was a part of this but leaving her alone? With Savannah? After what she told me I have no doubt in my mind he needs to be in jail."

Mercedes sat up. "Sam, you knew about Teddy and Marley didn't you?"

"I suspected the affair for a while." Sam said in a hushed tone. "I guess I didn't care at all that much. Any pretense of love that was there or that we thought was there between Marley and I had long died. I was busy with work and Dad was sick."

Sam closed his eyes to the painful memories.

"I hadn't touched Marley for months before she became pregnant. I had always known Savannah was Teddy's child. But she's Marley's child too. In a short time I grew to love Savannah as my own."

Sam turned his painful emerald green eyes to her.

"I owe Marley, because if it wasn't for me she wouldn't have died."

A flash of her conversation with Teddy played in her mind. "Sam killed Marley." echoed in her head but her heart refused to believe. In the thickening silence, Sam began to speak again.

"Marley begged me for a second chance a few months after she had the baby and I refused her. I told her it was over and I wanted a divorce. She begged and pleaded with me. She said she would do anything to prove her love, but I was cold and harsh with her. I told her I had lost all respect for her, and she had no hope to regain my affections. Then she ran off into the night. And I… I hesitated for a moment, then I followed her. She was headed toward the highway. I saw the flowing trails of her nightgown. I had almost caught up with her when she reached the highway. She looked behind her and saw me, then she mouthed the words "Goodbye Sam" and stepped into traffic. She didn't have a chance the truck hit her immediately.

Mercedes wiped a tear that fell from Sam's eyes.

"I could have given her that one more chance she begged for, I could have let her stay." He whispered.

Mercedes pulled him to her and held him close as they lay there in silence. She rocked Sam back and forth, saying a silent prayer that Sam's confession would finally lay the restless ghost of Marley to rest.

Now wasn't the time to point out the cold reality to Sam, it wasn't the time to say that he was more understanding than most men would have been. It was time for soothing and peace. It was time to help Sam, finally and officially move on.

* * *

In the few days that Mercedes had been gone from the office, endless minor decisions and busywork had piled up She delegated what she could and started working on the rest, barely making a dent in it after working all day.

The week had been emotional, with Savannah's disappearance and rescue, and the ugly confrontation with Teddy. She and Sam had talked far into the night about everything and anything and Mercedes believed they had made a lot of progress together regarding Sam's guilt about Marley's death.

Sam was coming over to her place after spending the last two days with Savannah, she wanted to take his mind off of everything and spend some quality time with him as they looked at a few homes online. For a young girl who was kidnapped, Savannah didn't seem to be affected by it. Mercedes told Sam to come over after Savannah bathed and ready for bed, that would give her a chance to finish a few more things at work. Mercedes had prepared a light meal of roasted chicken and rice. When she answered the door Sam's appearance shocked her. He was leaning against the door frame and gasping for breath. Mercedes helped him into the apartment full of concern.

"Sam please tell me you called a doctor."

"I have an appointment tomorrow, I can't imagine whats wrong. I feel really bad." he said. Then his eyes rolled to the back of his head and he collapsed to the floor.

* * *

Mercedes sat in the ER waiting room, activity swirled around her. Children were crying and fighting. People ate and watched the blaring TV. Despite all the commotion, Mercedes felt at if she was waiting for the curtain to rise, and the star to get on with the show. She was waiting on news about Sam.

The doctors she spoke to were uniformly from and non-communicative. She wanted to take them by their scruffy collars of their lab coats and shake them. "Tell me how he is, it is serious? Will he live?" She screamed at them finally and she was told they would let her know as soon as they do.

Mercedes observed a plainclothes policeman, accompanied by two uniformed policemen go through the swinging doors that separated the emergency room from the waiting room. Through the small glass window, she saw the plainclothes cop argue with the resident. Then to her surprise the cop pushed through the doors and headed for her.

"Excuse me, ma'am, would you come with me?" he asked. "I've got a few questions I want to ask you."

Mercedes had finished with the policeman and returned to the waiting room when Holly burst through the doors.

"What is wrong with everyone here?" she yelled. "They won't let me in to see my son, they won't tell me what's wrong with him."

Then she spied Mercedes and fell on her as if she were a long lost daughter.

"Mercedes, my love, please tell me what is going on. I called Sam's house and Willie Mae said he was in the hospital-, but no one will tell me what's police searched Teddy's home, I can't find my son, he's gone!"

Mercedes pushed the older woman off of her and looked at her, swollen eye's with tears. She had nothing to say to the woman. Nothing at all.

* * *

Sam thought with relief that is was nice to finally be in a hospital room. Those narrow stretchers in the emergency were uncomfortable. Mercedes had just left. His beautiful, amazing and sweet Mercedes. Sam smiled to himself as he gazed at the difference varieties that filled the room. She was everything to him and Savannah.

He couldn't imagine living without her. She was one of the most important part of his life, with Savannah being the other one. He hadn't realized that Mercedes had become the family he had always wanted and needed. And he wanted a life with her, he wanted everything with her.

He knew that this was how things would always be between them, this warmth, this caring and sharing and always loving part, the way they seemed to mesh their lives together. The way they loved each other and Savannah. For so long he was scared to label what he felt. He was afraid to label it love. Love always hurt in the end. The people he tried to forge the closest bond with- the people eh called family had wounded him.

He started to think about his father, Holly, Teddy, and Helen and how they had all betrayed him and left him in such a way that he was scared to love Mercedes. But that beautiful smile and smart amazing woman changed him. They had their issues but if they kept talking through their issues, they could go all the way. Him and her and their daughter Savannah, their daughter. Maybe his near death experience made him soft, but he knew now what he wanted.

Sam could feel himself getting stronger, gaining back his old strength. Apparently he was poisoned but the great thing is that the antidote the doctors gave him was working rapidly. Soon he would go home to the people who really mattered to him. Mercedes and Savannah.

Sam was about to sit up from his lying position when Teddy walked into the room. Sam observed the barrel of a small caliber revolver staring back at him. Teddy smiled brightly.

"Hello big brother, i think its time for a little chat."


	38. Chapter 38

So we have come to the second to the last chapter of this story. I wanted to say thank you for giving me almost 300 reviews, that is the most any of my stories have gotten. You guys inspired me to keep writing and I knocked this out pretty fast. As a thank you I will be posting the final Chapter today as well. Please remember to review and enjoy and stay blessed.

* * *

Sam was about to sit up from his lying position when Teddy walked into the room. Sam observed the barrel of a small caliber revolver staring back at him. Teddy smiled brightly.

"Hello big brother, i think its time for a little chat." Teddy smiled evilly and moved closer to the bed. "Feeling poorly? Are you feeling badly enough that you are wishing for the merciful clouds of death to come and release you? No? Not yet, anyway."

Sam let out his breath slowly when Teddy let the pistol down. Teddy leaned over the bed, with his face close to Sam's. Sam blinked rapidly at the fumes of scotch exhaled in his face.

Teddy smirked. "I am an impatient man." Teddy said, "If I wait a few more weeks, I'll have it all. I'll have the money, I'll have the woman. Yes I'm talking about Mercedes Jones, the woman you stole from me."

Teddy stood up wobbly as he swayed slightly.

"The only reason you were able to take her from me is that I hadn't screwed her yet. That's right, I never did her. Not that I didn't want too, but she made me wait and I was happy to do it. I thought she was different you know? Thought she was good. I woulda married her. Now I am happy I didn't. She turned out to be a slut like all the rest. Giving herself to you, giving what was mines to you." He said threw hated eyes and gritted teeth.

Teddy sighed turning a bleary eye on Sam, and he gave a startled jerk, as if he had forgotten Sam was there.

"Like I said I am an impatient man. I am going to go get Miss Ice Princess tonight and show her what a real man feels like. Don't get up to see me out."

Teddy started for the door. "Oh I forgot...you can't. That old biddy Thornton told me that one of the last symptoms is paralysis of the muscles. By the way, she's dead. Who knows she might have recovered from that stroke and implicated me in poisoning you. Well, big brother, I guess I will see you again at the funeral. Yours."

Teddy staggered out of the room. It was obvious that Teddy didn't yet realize how much he miscalculated. He didn't know that Sam was to be discharged from the hospital first thing in the morning.

The dosage Sam received of the slow-acting poison was too low. Teddy slipped the poison Mrs. Thornton had brewed herself from berries and herbs into the bottle of scotch in Sam's office weeks ago. But, Sam didn't drink nearly as much as Teddy and his symptoms of liver and central nervous system toxicity were quickly recognized and easily reversible by a widely available antidote. Teddy had been to drunk to realize that Sam's paralysis was due to the gun her pointed at him and not the poison.

Sam's primary emotion was a sense of relief when he gazed at the gun Teddy had forgotten and left hidden in the hospital bedclothes. He swung his legs off the side of the bed and quickly made his way to the closet, he needed to get dressed and do it now.

* * *

Mercedes soaked in a jasmine-scented bath. After leaving the hospital, Mercedes went to hang out with Savannah and assure her that her daddy would be home in the morning. After leaving Savannah and Willie Mae, she went home to relax, Sam made her promise to relax and come to him in the morning. She had been taking care of everyone and needed to take care of herself. Sinking in the tub she finally gave a sigh of relief. After a while she exited the bath and toweled herself dry. After applying lotion she belted on her terry cloth white robe and went to the kitchen to prepare a cup of hot chocolate.

She curled up on a sofa with a new magazine that had just arrived in the mail. She opened it to an interesting article, but the words blurred and went out of focus. Mercedes realized she was crying. She got a tissue and wiped her eyes. Everything that had happened these last few months was finally getting to her.

Mercedes wanted more than what she was getting from Sam, she wanted his name, wanted to adopt Savannah and have more kids with him. But even though he said he loved her, it seemed he was happy to just say the words and not act on it. She had to tell him that she wanted more but everything that had happened continued to stop her from saying what she wanted to say. It didn't seem like he wanted more from her than good sex and loving companionship.

Mercedes was a stand by her man kind of woman, but this last episode of the Evans family antics would be her last without some kind of commitment from Sam. Who knew how it would all turn out? Teddy was still out of there somewhere.

Mercedes heard her doorbell chime and she sighed. Q said that she was sending Mike over with something or another but when it got too late she figured he would come over in the morning. Looking through the peephole she didn't see anything and figured Mike thought she was sleep. Opening the door to catch him, she was shocked to see Teddy standing there;. Shutting the door quickly she locked it and ran to the table to grab her house phone, when the door was busted open. Deciding to grab her cell phone instead Mercedes ran to her purse but Teddy was behind her in an instant. He grabbed her close as she tried to break free of him. Wrapping a cord around her neck, she reached for it as he tried to subdue her. Her vocal cords were strained as she tried to cry out for help. Carrying her with one hand as the other clung tightly to the rope, he took her to her bedroom and she went weak.

He threw her on the bed and then covered her with his body as she scratched and pushed to get him off of her. He tied the rope tightening it around her neck again as he looked at his arm. "Look at what you did baby, you made bleed."

He showed her the scratch. "Lick it."

She stared at him in disbelief and Teddy shoved it to her face. "I said lick it."

He roared. She stared at him and licked her lips but when his arm was in her face she bit down hard. Teddy screamed in pain as slapped her across the face. She angrily punched him hard and pushed him off of her. She ran to the door but he was up with her and pulled her back, causing her to lose her balance and fall into the floor length mirror. She heard the mirror break and felt the needle sharp shards of glass against her back. He pulled her up by her hair, and tossed her towards the bed. Her robe flew open and he quickly fell on top of her mumbling how long he had been waiting for that moment.

His lips went to her neck and she could smell the alcohol on his breath. "Sam." she cried out, she knew it was futile but she needed something. "Please, Sam help me."

Teddy lifted his hand to slap her again but soon the suffocating weight she was feeling was gone and she curled on the bed in pain. Sam had lifted Teddy bodily off her. He was slamming his fists into his brother again and again. Teddy double himself into a fetal position in the corner. Soon Teddy was crying and begging for mercy as Sam didn't let up. After hearing Teddy cry harder, Sam backed up nursing his sore knuckles.

"The police are looking for you Teddy. For Kidnapping Savannah, the murder of Mrs. Thornton and the attempted murder of me. I guess we will add attempted rape to the list of charges. You are not getting out of this one." Sam said panting. "It is taking everything I have in me not to kill you. But I can't risk losing Savannah over you."

Seeing Mercedes cell on the floor of the side of the bed. He bent down to grab it and he paused when he heard a gasp from Mercedes and turned slowly. Tom had the rope once again wrapped around her neck. Sam started towards him.

"Freeze big brother." He said tightening the belt around Mercedes neck. Mercedes clawed at the belt, to no avail. Her eyes were wide and pleasing. Sam could see her chest heave for want of much needed air.

"This is one thing you are not gonna take from me." Teddy said with mad desperation in his voice. "This is one thing that you will never have." Mercedes arms flailed as Teddy tightened the belt. Sam didn't think he just reacted as he moved head first towards Teddy and fell onto Teddy. For Mercedes the scene before her went hazy before Mercedes eyes, the it went black.


	39. Chapter 39

So we have come to the end of the road, and as i wrote that I sat there singing the song. I love this story and I am so glad to have spent it with you. To bring one of my favorite stories to life with my words and my thoughts and my favorite couple. I thank you for inspiring me to write. For making me want to tell these stories some told and some untold. Thank you for giving me 300 plus reviews, just thank you all. And for all you people who are in need of love or hope please remember that you are never alone. I love you all for doing this with me.

* * *

Mercedes came to and saw Sam's concerned face looking at her. Mercedes filled her lungs with air gratefully. She heard the screech of brakes in the distance.

"Are you okay? I am so sorry, I know I should have gone after him but you weren't breathing, I had to choose to lose you and catch him, or save you and let him go."

Mercedes nodded mutely.

"I am so sorry baby..I am so sorry I promise this won't happen again."

He glanced over her face and she could see his eyes moistening. "I can't believe he… no I can believe it." He felt moisture on his pants where he had laid Mercedes across his legs. Sam lifted Mercedes to investigate. His jaw tightened when he saw Mercedes bloody back.

"I've got to get you to the hospital." Sam said.

* * *

Sam drove Mercedes to Quinn's home after the doctors checked her in the emergency room. The cuts on her back were superficial and didn't require stitching. They wanted to keep her but she refused. Mercedes was uncharacteristically quiet on the drive. She gave monosyllabic answers to Sam's queries and attempts to make conversation.

Sam pulled in front of the town house and got out of the car to help Mercedes to the door, Quinn quickly opened it and hugged her. Walking in the door Sam tried to follow her but she turned and blocked his entry.

"I think you should go home."

"Mercedes we need to talk." Sam said seriously. "You've been through a lot. I don't think you need to be alone now."

"I am so tired." she murmured. She looked down and sighed. "Sam I have had enough."

"I know you have Merce, I know." Sam reached for her but she moved away from his touch.

"Get out Sam, go home, go away." She moved into the house where Quinna and Mike were standing on the sidelines. "Go!"

Sam stared at her stunned at her words. "Why, Mercedes? I wanted to take you home to take care of you and you asked me to bring you here, I just want to take care of you." he whispered.

"I said I was tied. I can't take all of this anymore. I put up with you, with your family. But you have given me nothing permanent. I am through with all of this. I love you Sam, I truly love you and I love Savannah, but this I can't do anymore. You need to get out and not come back."

Her words dissolved into tears. Sam reached for her but she recoiled and ran to the guest bedroom as Quinn walked over to Sam.

"You should go."

"Quinn I never meant for any of this to happen."

"I know, I know you are a genuinely good guy who was stuck with a crazy as hell family. But Mercedes is hurt, scared and needs space. If you love her, truly love her you will give her that."

"I do love her, I can't lose her."

"I afraid that's not your choice."

Quinn turned to leave going to the room Mercedes was in as Sam looked after her, then gave Mike a sad nod as he turned to leave.

Quinn sat on the bed and listened to everything that had happened in the last few days. How Sam had been poisoned, how the police questioned her not because they thought she was guilty but because Sam could have died and they needed a motive for whoever did it. How she was given a shot "just in case", because even though Sam had gradually been drinking poison for months, she did have a glass or two.

Quinn shook her head. "So he just showed up and attacked you? Did you call the police?"

"Sam did, he stopped Teddy from attacking me worse, but of course Teddy got away. The police are looking for him. They also want to charge him for the murder of Mrs. Thornton, attempted Murder of Sam and other things."

Tears fell from Quinn's eyes as she touched her growing belly. "Oh Merce."

"I am breaking up with Sam." Mercedes said sadly.

"Are you sure that is the right thing?"

Mercedes ran her hand threw her hair. "Yes! No… I don't really know Q. I am just angry. Angry at Sam for not having the police guard his room, angry at him for letting Teddy go. I know he had to choose me or Teddy, but I am terrified to be alone now because he could come back. Sam said Teddy came to see him before he came to me and he had to call a cab to get to my place. I was supposed to pick him up tomorrow and we were supposed to be happy. But when Teddy was attacking me, choking me, that was the last straw. I said to myself: If I get out of this alive I can't do it anymore. Its starting to hurt too much. Sam is no closer to making a commitment to me, as far as I can see. I stood by him, and put up with all the incredible crap his family dished out, but something has finally broken inside me. Q, I love him but I can't do it anymore."

Quinn nodded holding her sister close, there was nothing more for her to say. They lay in that bed together until sleep finally claimed them both.

* * *

After they awoke the next morning, Mercedes asked Q to come with her to her house so she could grab a few things. When Mercedes arrived the door was fixed and there was no traces of a struggle. Sam must have done that, she thought to herself. She went to grab a few things and her heart pounded in her chest as the doorbell rang.

"Don't answer it Q." Mercedes whispered fearfully.

"Its okay Merce it might be Mike. I won't let Sam or his crazy brother in here I promise."

Quinn was gone for a minute or two when Mercedes heard her name being called. Quinn said there was someone to see her.

Taking a deep breath, Mercedes slowly made her way to the living room to see Holly standing there. Q excused herself to the kitchen to give them a little space but also be nosy.

Holly had no makeup on and she looked shockingly old. Her eyes were pain-filled orbs.

"Mercedes I'm, I am so sorry." she whispered. Clearing her throat she looked Mercedes in the eyes. "I apologize for everything that I did to you. I treated you terribly. I admire you for always responding with such grace."

Tears streamed down Holly's face as she quickly wiped her eyes. "Teddy is dead."

Out of her better judgement Mercedes motioned for her to sit down. Holly sat on the edge of the sofa.

"He died last night. He ummm he ran his corvette off an embankment while drunk."

Holly's words were strained as she tried to keep talking. She clasped her hands together to stop them from shaking. "Sam told me what he did to you, to him. And I guess I truly realize what a monster I raised and what my son was capable of-"

Mercedes didn't know what to say so she stayed quiet as Holly continued.

"It was my fault. I spoiled him and I never loved him enough. You would think that would me contradictory, but its not. I gave Teddy everythign he wanted, I protected him,. I coddled him. Some people would say I smothered him. And I did. I did everything to make him weak, I didn't give him what he needed to be a man and when my late husband tried too, I always stepped in to save Teddy."

Holly's fingers twisted about themselves like tiny snakes in her lap. Mercedes knew that Holly desperately needed to talk and while she didn't like her, she pitied her, so she just stayed silent getting a glance at the inner workings of this crazy woman.

"I was worried about getting older, about my appearance slipping. I was worried about my man not paying enough attention to me. And I-I wanted Sam. You knew that, didn't you?"

Mercedes heard Quinn whisper "No shit" and glanced at her wide eyed before turning back to Holly. "I knew you did."

Holly nodded. "I was a fool. I went out constantly, entertained and spent time with my women friends. My son was so handsome, I was proud of him, proud to show him off. It was easy to give him everything he wanted. Teddy was my pet instead of my son. But he never cared about me or anyone. He killed Sam's puppy. I covered up for him like I always did. No...what Teddy did doesn't surprise me. But it doesn't surprise me that he is dead." She said her voice catching in her throat as she cried. She buried her face in her hands and Mercedes waited for a moment to let the woman collect herself.

"Thank you for listening to my ramblings Mercedes, but I didn't come to talk about myself or Teddy. I came to talk about Sam."

Mercedes' face stiffened.

"Listen to me Mercedes," Holly said urgently. "Sam needs you, he needs you desperately. He is like his father. Its hard for him to trust and show his love because he cares so much. Sam has been hurt so badly before, by his father, by Teddy, by Marley and by me. He loves you, truly loves you I know it. Don't be a fool like I was. I let Sam's father down and threw away his love and Dwight Evans never offered his love to me again."

Holly looked her in the eyes deeply. "Don't be a fool like I was and throw away his love. Go to him please. Go to him now before its too late."

Holly got up and walked to the door, giving Mercedes once last look as she shut it behind her.

Thoughts plagued Mercedes mind. Overlaid on her feverish fears and anxieties and doubts were Holly's words. Go to him. Mercedes thought of Sam. She needed closure from him, and he her. She loved him and maybe with Teddy gone they could have that happily ever after, but Sam didn't want to commit to her and she wasn't going to waste anymore of her time.

Quinn walked out of the kitchen. "Sooo that was interesting."

"It was, but most of that I knew already."

"Teddy is dead Merce, isn't he the reason you were done with Sam?"  
"He was one of them. But Sam has yet to show any signs that he is ready to commit to me."

Quinn nodded. "I understand. But if you love him and all the drama has now died with his brother then he needs you."

Mercedes sighed. "His brother was a monster and yet I feel bad for Holly who was equally horrible."

Quinn sighed. "Remember when the accident happened and we lost mom and dad. We felt like orphans, but we got through it together as we did everything. Sam didn't have that he had crazy ass Holly and psychopathic Teddy. He has lost his family and I am not saying take him back, don't do that unless you truly want him. Butt at least go to him and tell him the truth, and be there for him. He needs you."

Mercedes nodded as she stood up to take a shower. "I don't know what is going to happen but you are right. I owe it to myself and him to atleast give this closure. I owe it to Savannah too.

* * *

Willie Mae let Mercedes into the darkened house. "He's upstairs in his game room and Savannah is napping." She told Mercedes.

Mercedes silently climbed the stairs, taking the time to check on Savannah, who was sleeping soundly, the went across the hall to the game room. The door was shut and she knocked lightly, there was no answer so she pushed the door open to find Sam sitting in the dark, on the sofa. A glass of Scotch was in his hand. Mercedes sat down beside him. Sam didn't look at her.

"To Theodore." he said suddenly raising the glass to his lips. "Don't worry its not the same one, cops took that long ago….do you know he's dead? Teddy."

Mercedes looked at him, that was the first time Sam ever called him anything but Theodore. She took his hand in hers and leaned her head on his shoulders. Sam sighed putting the glass down. "Its funny I hate him but it still hurts that he's gone. He kidnapped our little girl, tried to kill me, rape you. And I am sad he;s gone. What kind of man does that make me?" Sam asked with tears in his eyes.

Mercedes finally broke her silence looking at him. "It makes you a good man, he was still your brother and despite everything you loved him."

Sam looked at her with glassy eyes and buried his face in her neck. "God, you smell good so good. Mercedes you're not calling it quits between us? Its not over is it?" Sam asked not lifting his head. "I never want it to be over between us, because I don't think I could live without you, I don't think Savannah can either. You are our family."

Mercedes wanted to speak but she couldn't. Sam stood from the couch and went to his pocket before kneeling in front of her. "You are my love, the one person in my life I can't live without the one person who I need more than air. Will you be mines forever? Will you marry me?"

Mercedes stared at him, but when she didn't answer immediately, fear seeped into Sam's eyes.

"I know you deserve better, better then who I was and I promise I will spend the rest of my life making all of this up to you. Please I love you more than life itself, say yes."

"Yes." she whispered teary eyes. "Yes Sam, I'll marry you."

Sam opened the four carat platinum diamond ring and placed it on her finger before picking her up in a whoop of victory and carrying her into the bedroom. He laid her down gently and tenderly as they passionately started to celebrate the coming years of joy that they would share together.

* * *

EPILOGUE

* * *

They all piled into the master bedroom of the new house. Willie Mae surveyed the scene on the bed with pleasure. Holly was smiling her wide smile and it was a genuine one, full of quiet happiness. It took a long time for them to forgive her, but she went to counseling to prove she could be a fit grandmother for Savannah and slowly earned the trust of the only family she had left. She even went as far as to get a job and start making her own money. She had changed for the better.

Five year old Savannah beamed proudly, as if she had accomplished the feat herself. Mike grinned at Mercedes as Quinn held up her healthy one year old son, so he could see the new baby.

Sam cradled Mercedes and his new son in his arms, with an unmistakable look of fatherly pride lighting up his face. Mercedes looked up to Sam, and her eyes took in her entire family crowded around her bed, sharing her joy.

"Its a miracle," she said. Sam kissed her tenderly on the cheek.

"Its the first miracle out of many we are going to have. I promised you a big, extended family remember?"

Mercedes nodded as she gazed into Sam's eyes at the love and joy reflected there. Contentment flooded her heart and overflowed to all her family. Family ties bound them and joined them all in a unshakable bond forever, and that was a wonderful thing.

* * *

THE END 


End file.
